Me Importas
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Historias con o sin relacion, sobre Karley, Faberry, Brittana o las parejas que ustedes quieran, ustedes prodran elegir que es lo que quieren leer, las historias seran basadas en titulos y letras de canciones en cualquier idioma... pedidos... en los reviews, pueden pedirme lo que quieren leer... Chapter 22: Mi Corazón Insiste (Faberry) .
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Me Importas – Los Primos MX**_

 _ **Me Importas**_

 _ **POV Kitty**_

Han pasado cinco desde que me gradué de WMHS, cinco años que llevo estudiando en la Universidad de Seattle, con ayuda de Rachel entre a esta universidad la chica me dio buenos consejos pero la que me hizo decidirme por esto fue la mismísima Quinn Fabray que ahora era inseparable de la diva, cuando entre a la universidad jamás me imagine que me encontraría con una conocida, y que esa conocida fuera Marley Rose.

Pero ya no era la misma Rose que conocí en el instituto, ya que la chica insegura y amable ya no existía, ahora caminaba con la cabeza en alto y era una rompecorazones, nuestro reencuentro fue algo no muy grato para ella bueno eso intuí… pero después ella fue la que me busco y empezamos a estar en paz, le conté todo lo que había pasado cuando ella, Jake y Ryder se fueron de la escuela.

Ella quedo muy sorprendida cuando el dije que yo había luchado por el Glee Club, y quien no lo haría porque de pasar de ser una porrista perra… había pasado a formar una familia en el coro, también le conté que Rachel y Kurt fueron los que nos dirigieron durante el último año, también que muchos nuevos se habían unido al club… que Brittany y Santana por fin pudieron casarse.

Eso le alegro mucho porque sabía que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, le dije que Sam y Rachel tuvieron algo que ver en ese tiempo…pero que la relación no funciono, además de la morena se volvió a encontrar con un tipo llamado Jesse St James que fue su novio durante el primer año de instituto, por lo cual empezaron una relación que tampoco funciono ya que funcionaban como amigos, pero de esa relación nació la pequeña Barbra una hija de los dos.

Eso le sorprendió mucho… pero le dije que ahora ellos estaban bien y eran amigos por su pequeña… también que Quinn estaba con ella apoyándola ya que ella no pudo hacerlo con su propia hija, hija la cual convive con ella y Rachel.

Después de eso de contarle todo lo que paso en lo que no estuvo en Mckinley, nos volvimos amigas y porque no decir las mejores amigas, pero paso lo que jamás imagine que pudiera pasar, mis sentimientos de que en un principio era amistad se volvieron más fuertes hasta llegar y caer en cuenta que me había enamorada de Rose, para colmo ella ahora tenía a más de unos de los hombres de la universidad y de todo Seattle tras de ella, y ella dejaba que le conquistaran.

En este tiempo que llevamos de amigas le he visto salir con 5 chicos, con quienes tiene una relación de no más de un años, la verdad es que al verla salir con alguien cada dia me rompe más el corazón… pero ella ni cuenta se da, no voy a negar que yo también he intentado salir con algún chico o chica para olvidarla pero solo consigo lastimar a la otra y a mí.

La verdad la única que ha sido compañera de mis sentimientos es la música, he hablado con Rachel y Quinn sobre mis sentimientos, ellas me han dicho que tengo que sacarlo de donde los tengo… que hay que ser sincera con los sentimientos para que no duelan… y así poder superar un amor que no va ser correspondido, y ellas tienes razón.

Desde es siempre busco la manera de decirle lo que siento… pero no la he encontrado, además hace un mes me dijo que estaba saliendo con Roger Fisher un joven compañero del restaurante donde trabajaba como mesera… cuando me lo dijo… me sentí morir pero poco podía hacer.

En ese tiempo busque como escapar para no verlos juntos, por lo que lo encontré en un pequeño local que cada noche de viernes tenían música en vivo por lo me había convertido en la cantante principal, algunas veces alternaba con alguien nuevo que quería darse a conocer pero la mayoría de las veces era yo quien cantaba.

Hoy era viernes por lo que me tocaba cantar… por lo que me estaba vistiendo para irme al local cuando, Marley entraba por la puerta con cara seria, me miro y al verme frunció el ceño.

– **¿A dónde vas?-** pregunto

– **Este… saldré-** le conteste, ya que ella no sabía a lo que iba, no le había contado nada de esto nuevo

– **¿Con quién?-** pregunto con enojo en la voz

– **con unas amigas… me voy se me hace tarde-** le digo, sin poder evitar mirar su rostro furioso **–te veo al rato** -me despido de ella

– **pensé que este viernes podíamos retomar nuestra noche de películas y palomitas-** habla antes que abra la puerta, me volteo para verla

– **lo siento Marls… pero tengo compromiso… será en otra ocasión-** le digo, ella se cruza de brazos

– **eso es lo que dices últimamente… desde que empecé a salir con Roger ya casi no nos vemos, ¿estas saliendo con alguien?-** me pregunto su tono de voz era como celoso

– **ehhh… no… pero me tengo que ir… tengo un compromiso que no puedo aplazar cuando regrese hablamos-** le digo, para esta vez sí salir, llegaba tarde a mi trabajo.

 _ **POV Marley**_

Sabía que Kitty me estaba ocultando algo, desde hace un mes cada viernes sale sin decirme a donde o con quien, eso me molesta porque desde que nos conocimos, y empezamos a vivir juntas como compañeras… acordamos que los viernes serian para nosotras dos, que nos la pasaríamos viendo películas y con chucherías para comer.

Pero desde que empecé a salir con mi ahora ex novio Roger, ella salía cada viernes…, y si se preguntan porque ex novio, es porque es así el muy idiota me quería ver la cara, ya que estaba con otra cuando salió conmigo por eso mismo lo made a paseo.

Quería a averiguar a donde iba y con quien iba Kitty, por lo que me puse una gorra que tenía, y después me puse lentes negros, y tome mi bolso, cuando salí la bi subir a un taxi, por lo que inmediatamente busque uno y le ordene que siguiera al otro.

Media hora después el taxi donde iba Kitty estaciono en un canta-bar, por lo que me baje si no antes de pagar al taxista, vi como una joven pelinegra saludaba a mi rubia, tenía ganas de golpearla, por lo que cuando me iba acercar, ellas dos entraron.

Lo que hice fue seguirlas, y como estaba vestida nadie me reconocería, las vi desaparecer, por lo que decidí sentarme en una de las mesas más apartadas para que no me viera… la mesa estaba casi oculta por lo que no me podían ver aunque yo tenía una vista privilegiada, ya que podía ver todas las mesas y el escenario en el cual ya estaban músicos, preparándose para tocar.

Había un saxofonista que empezaba a tocar para amenizar el lugar, habían pasado un poco más de veinte minutos yo ya había ordenado un vaso de refresco con vodka, cuando en el escenario apareció la misma mujer con la que mi gatito había desaparecido.

Le di un trago a mi bebida e intente buscar inútilmente a Kitty en algunas de las mesas pero ella no estaba, por lo que mi mirada volvió al escenario, donde la mujer ya había tomado un micrófono disponiéndose hablar.

– **Buenas noches gente-** saludo **–muchos de aquí son clientes frecuentes por lo que ya saben mi nombre pero para los que no, me presento me llamo Jane Roberts y soy la dueña del local, y es por eso como cada viernes una buena amiga nos deleitara cantando para ustedes-** sonrió y todos empezaron aplaudir conocedores de quien era la persona menos yo **–con ustedes Kitty Wilde-** cuando ahí ese nombre casi me ahogo con la bebida que estaba tomando, mi mirada se dirigió hacia el escenario donde aparecía mi rubia favorita

– **Hola buenas noches-** saludo **–como ya dijo aquí mi amiga, les deleitare otra noche con una buena canción… esta está dedicada a todos los chicos y chicas que se han enamorada de sus mejores amigas o amigos, donde me incluyo-** escuchar decir eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir, vi como esa tipa que estaba con ella bajaba del escenario **–así es señores y señoras estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga… pero desgraciadamente ella no me corresponde-** dice, y yo siento una presión en el pecho **–así que esto está dedicado a ella-** la veo tomar el micrófono antes que empiece hacerse escuchar el saxofón y la guitarra.

 _ **POV Kitty**_

Por primera vez fui capaz de aceptar mis sentimientos, creo que Rachel y Quinn tenían razón… aceptar los sentimientos… esto es liberador y por fin podré empezar a olvidarla.

 _Quiero estar junto a ti cuando más feliz estés viviendo,_

 _Y poder secar tu llanto cuando estés pasando un mal momento,_

 _Quien te haga un té si te sube la temperatura,_

 _Quien te abrigue si hace frio,_

 _Y te trate siempre con ternura._

 _ *******Flashbacks*******_

Llegaba al departamento que desde hace una año compartía con Marley, apenas abrí la puerta sentí como esta saltaba en mí, sus piernas las cerro alrededor de mis caderas, mientras yo trataba de caer por la fuerza que había ejercido.

– **Marls-** le llamo **– ¿qué pasa?-** le pregunto, ya que no es normal que este así

– **Que no puedo estar feliz porque pase la materia que estaba por deber-** reía, mientras hundía su cabeza en mi cuello

– **Si tú lo dices** -rió porque me causa cosquillas en el cuello

 _ **/**_

Estaba saliendo de la universidad cuando Marley me hablo para decirme que me necesitaba, apenas salí me monte en mi coche y me fui directo al departamento, cuando llegue al entrar me encontré con mi amiga hecha un mar de lágrimas, inmediatamente solté mi maleta y me fui y la abrace.

– **¿Qué paso?-** pregunte

– **Marcus… el… me engaña… me engaña** -lloro, mas yo solo pude abrazarla contra de mi pecho

– **tranquila Marls, él es un idiota que no vale la pena si no supo ver lo que tenía-** la separe de mí y con mis pulgares le limpie las lágrimas **–no llores que no vale la pena-** ella, me sonrió dándome un beso en la mejilla, antes de volver acurrucarse en mi pecho.

 _ **/**_

Estaba en mi habitación cuando, mi amiga morena entro con una cara pálida, con la nariz roja y las mejillas del mismo color, ella se acostó en mi cama dejando caer su cabeza en mi regazo, por lo que me di cuenta que estaba caliente.

– **Kitty…-** me llamo con una voz apagada

– **Marls-** le mire, y le toque la frente **– ¡dios Marley!-** exclame **–estas ardiendo en fiebre** -le digo **–acuéstate… iré a prepararte un te-** ella solo asintió metiéndose bajo mis sabanas, yo me levante para ir el té.

Cuando regresa la encontré abraza a mi pequeño unicornio de color rosa que ella misma me había regalado hace unas semanas cuando fuimos a la feria, sonrió por eso ya que me causa ternura.

– **Marley-** le llamo **–despierta… tomate esto… te ayudara a bajar la temperatura-** le sonrió, ella me mira con los ojos entre cerrados pero me hace caso

– **Gracias** -me dice con media sonrisa

– **Deja de agradecer y bébelo-** le incito, ella lo bebe aunque tiene cara de asco, cuando termina de beberlo, me da la taza que pongo sobre el buró **–pondré estos paños de agua fría en tu frente para hacer que se baje la temperatura-** le mire esperando su confirmación.

– **Está bien-** ella acepta, lo pongo y ella da un saltito porque esta frio

– **descansa… me quedare cuidarte-** ella me aprieta la mano antes de verla dormir.

 _ **/**_

Era un dia frio en Seattle, Marley me convenció en salir a pasear a un con el clima, y a la muy tonta se le había olvidado llevar su gabardina por lo cual se estaba congelando.

– **¿Tienes frio?-** le pregunto

– **No-** me contesta, pero sé que está mintiendo ya que se está abrazando, ruedo los ojos por lo obvio por lo que me quito la mía ya que abajo traigo un suéter, me situó a tras de ella y se lo pongo en los hombros

– **¿Por qué me la das?-** me pregunta

– **Porque es muy obvio que tienes frio, pero no lo vas aceptar** -ella me mira

– **Gracias… eres muy tierna-** me dice

– **No digas tonterías-** y me viro mi rostro para que ella no se dé cuenta de mi sonrojo tras sus palabras, como quisiera que estos sentimientos no estuvieran creciendo en mí.

 _ *******Fin Flashbacks*******_

 _ **POV Marley**_

Estoy casi en shock tras escuchar que ella está enamorada de mí, pero a la vez estoy inmensamente feliz ya que no soy la única con estoy sentimientos, muchos recuerdos vienen hacia a mí con este primer verso.

La miro cantar… y no veo a Kitty Wilde del instituto, lo único que veo es a la mujer que se ha convertido, en estos cinco años no la había vuelto a escuchar cantar… escucharla ahora con esta canción me hace emocionarme mucho.

 _Me importas si ríes, si sueñas o lloras,_

 _Me pongo celoso cuando te enamoras,_

 _Y sufro contigo cuando te traicionan,_

 _Después yo te ayudo a olvidar tus derrotas,_

 _No me tomo enserio el papel de tu amigo,_

 _Porque lo que quiero es quedarme contigo,_

 _Pero mis señales de amor no te llegan,_

 _Siempre a mi cariño le has puesto barreras,_

 _Te hubiera llenado tu mundo de amor,_

 _Me importas de sobra,_

 _El problema que a ti,_

 _No te importo yo._

 _ *******Flashbacks*******_

En estos días en los que descubrí que mi novio me engañaba, se ha comportado como la mejor persona, ha soportado mis cambios de humor repentinos.

– **¡Ey Marls!-** me llama

– **¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto

– **¿Ya no estas triste?-** me dice con su cabeza ladeada eso me causa risa

– **No-** le contesto

– **Qué bueno… porque sabes que no me gusta verte así-** ella me jala para que me acomode en su pecho

– **Ni a mí-** le digo, ella me golpe en el brazo

– **Me gustas más cuando sonríes-** confiesa, creo que no se dio cuenta de lo que eso significaba para mí, por lo que solo pude abrazarla más fuerte

 **/**

Hace dos días que había aceptado salir con Fred, un chico de la universidad, él estaba en el equipo de baloncesto por lo que lo hacía popular, era un partido por lo que lo acepte, estaba sentado en la cafetería esperándolo, mientras Kitty pedía los helados, se lo presentaría hoy.

– **Aquí está tu helado, vainilla para ti-.** me entregaba el mío **–para mi chispas de chocolate-** sonreía, empezándolo a comer como si fuera lo último en la tierra

– **Gracias** -negó con la cabeza.

En eso estaba riéndome de ella porque se había manchado al nariz, cuando Fred llego hasta nosotras, pude ver el desconcierto en la cara de Kitty, y la sorpresa cuando Fred me beso.

– **Fred y yo somos novios-** le revele, pude notar como apretaba la mandíbula, para después mostrar esa sonrisa falsa que usaba en McKinley

– **felicidades-** mostrando una felicidad falsa **–me tengo que ir… un gusto Fred-** le tendió la mano, mientras su rostro estaba serio

– **El gusto es mío-** él estaba confundido

– **Nos vemos** -se fue sin decirme adiós, sabía que algo le pasaba, porque en estos tres años he aprendido a conocerla muy bien

 _ **/**_

Fred y yo solo duramos seis meses antes que él me terminara por que se había enamorado de otra, eso hizo que me sintiera deprimida, por lo que Kitty solo me apoyo de nuevo.

– **vamos Marley… prometiste acompañarme-** me jala para salir de la cama

– **No quiero…-** refunfuñaba

– **ándale… prometo que la pasaras bien-** me sonreía

– **Está bien-** le hice caso, y me fui a vestir **– ¿a dónde vamos?-** pregunte cuando subimos a su coche

– **Al zoo-** me contestó con una enorme sonrisa

Y así fue… me llevo al zoológico… donde ni un solo minuto pensé en Fred… ya que tenía lo más importante frente a mí, y creo que fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

 _ *******Fin Flashbacks*******_

Si… creo que nunca me di cuenta que ella también sentía lo mismo por mí, ella siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, todas esas atenciones que nunca pedía pero ella siempre me daba, ahora escucharla cantar y dejar sus sentimientos, hacen que mis ojos se llenen de lágrimas.

 _Me importas si ríes, si sueñas o lloras,_

 _Me pongo celoso cuando te enamoras,_

 _Y sufro contigo cuando te traicionan,_

 _Después yo te ayudo a olvidar tus derrotas,_

 _No me tomo enserio el papel de tu amigo,_

 _Porque lo que quiero es quedarte contigo,_

 _Pero mis señales de amor no te llegan,_

 _Siempre a mi cariño le has puesto barreras,_

 _Te hubiera llenado tu mundo de amor,_

 _Me importas de sobra,_

 _El problema que a ti,_

 _No te importo yo._

 _ **POV Kitty**_

 _ *******Flashbacks*******_

Marley siempre decia que era su mejor amiga, en estos 4 años que llevamos viviendo juntas nunca he logrado verla como mi amiga ya que no quiero ser solo su amiga, estaba sentada en la sala viendo un película cuando mi "amiga" entro.

– **¿Qué haces?-** me pregunta

– **veo un película** -contesto sin quitar mi mirada de la tele

– **¿Puedes hacerme caso?-** me dice

– **no-** contesto, mientras me meto unas palomitas a la boca

– **¡Ash!-** se levanta molesta **–se supone que eres mi amiga, debes prestarme atención** -me dice

– **No lo soy-** le contesto, más bien para molestarla y decirme a mí que podre algún dia ser más que eso

– **te odio Kitty** -me grita

– **No, no es verdad-** le sonrió

– **Eres mala-** me pega un golpe en el brazo, antes de tirarse encima de mi riendo.

 _ **/**_

Marley me había pedido que fuera por ella a la universidad, y gracias a que no tenía clases ese dia llegue a la hora en que ella salía, cuando lo hizo venía con tres amigos, una chico bastante guapo pero que a simple vista era gay, la otra era una chica morena, y la otra una peliroja.

– **Kitty-** chilla ella emocionada, mientras prácticamente corre hacia a mí, baja la mirada sonriente de los tres chicos

– **hola-** saludo

– **Hola soy Marlon Bridge** -se presenta el chico

– **un gusto-** le sonrió

– **Yo soy Daphne Farell-** se presenta la peliroja

– **Hola Daphne** -le sonrió

– **Yo soy Casey Anthony** -se presenta la morena

– **un gusto Casey-** ella mira a Marley con una sonrisa pícara

– **¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías una novia muy guapa?-** le escucho decir eso y abro los ojos, miro a Marls y ella también está sorprendida

– **Ehhh… porque no es mi novia, ella solo es mi mejor amiga-** dice, y ciento como mi corazón se oprime, creo que Casey se dio cuenta de cómo me afecto eso, por lo que mejor cambio el tema.

 _ *******Fin Flashbacks*******_

Término de cantar y todos los presentes me aplauden, lo que me hace sentirme orgullosa, ya que sé que toque corazones de más de uno y eso me emociona.

– **Gracias-** agradezco, cuando un ruido de algo estrellándose en el piso me hacen prestar atención.

Cuando lo hago puedo ver como una mesera habai chocado con una chica, la cual se le habai caído su gorra, cuando esta levanta la mirada me sorprendo al ver ese para de ojos de color azul celeste al cual amo, ella me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, de seguro tengo una cara de sorpresa al verla ahí, la veo apartar la mirada para levantarse rápidamente y salir corriendo de ahí.

– **Marley-** le grite, pero esta no se detuvo por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo detrás de ella.

Cuando lo hice la pude ver a punto de subirse a un taxi, por lo que corrí antes que lo hiciera tomándola de la mano haciendo que me miraba, sin que se lo esperara hice lo único que quería hacer desde hace mucho. La bese.

 _ **POV Marley**_

Cuando Kitty termino de cantar… sentí mi corazón doler… porque sabía que algo de culpa yo tenía para que ella estuviera así… por lo que no quería seguir aquí, me levante de mi lugar e intente salir de ahí… pero me fue imposible… porque al momento de huida choque con una mesera, cayendo al suelo, levante la vista mis ojos se toparon con los verdes de mi rubia, ella me miraba con sorpresa, lo único que puede hacer fue salir corriendo del lugar.

– **¡Marley!-** escuche gritarme, pero no me detuve.

Fue cuando estaba a punto de subir al primer taxi que encontré que sentí como tiraban de mí, y al darme vuelta unos labios se estamparon en los míos, y comenzaron a moverse.

Estaba sorprendida por eso… pero me recompuse casi de inmediato y correspondí al beso, es que sentir esos cálidos y dulces labios, solo me rendí ante ello, enrede mis manos en su cuello, mientras ella las pasaba en mis caderas, nos separamos cuando el aire se hizo presente.

Nos quedamos mirando ella… me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, llevo una de sus manos a mi mejilla y la acaricio despacio, mientras veía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

– **¿Por qué lloras?-** le pregunto

– **Porque nunca pensé que podría hacer esto-** me acariciaba con el pulgar los labios **,** yo solo la mire

– **Jamás pienses que no lo volverás hacer** -la jale hacia a mí **–porque a partir de ahora eres mía Kitty… solo mía-** la beso

– **Tuya… solo tuya** -me sonríe.

– **sabes… escucharte cantar después de años de no hacerlo… es algo que no cambiaría por nada, te quiero Kitty me he enamorada de ti… desde hace tiempo… solo que no sabía cómo decirlo…-** mi rubia me sonrió

– **ni yo… mis sentimientos por ti solo nacieron… no sé cómo… pero me enamore de ti… te amo… y quiero estar contigo** -yo solo asentí

– **Y yo… te amo** -le bese **–vamos a casa-** le dije

– **Vamos-** me toma de la mano **–esto es un nuevo inicio… estamos iniciando una nueva experiencia-** caminamos de la mano en dirección a nuestro nuevo inicio como pareja.

 _ **N2:**_

Bueno… bueno… este es mi primera historia Karley, y bueno espero que les guste… y si no pues hay me dicen.

Espero comentarios… pues sino… no importa…

 _No vemos_

 _ **Shion &Severely: 3**_


	2. Que Aun Te Amo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Que Aun Te Amo – Pesado**_

* * *

 _ **Que Aun Te Amo**_

 _ **POV Jake**_

Comía en una restaurante… con mis dos viejos amigos Ryder a quien conocí en el instituto y a Vanessa la conocí en la universidad, ellos dos se han vuelto muy importantes en mi vida, y más desde que termine con Marley Rose mi novia de instituto lo cual fue hace más de un año.

La verdad es que no he podido olvidarla… pero dejamos la relación cuando este se volvió monótono, y sin chiste… no queríamos odiarnos cuando teníamos aun cariño por el otro, lo dejamos por lo sano… pero yo aún la amo.

Mientras comía… con ellos y platicaba de algunas cosas del trabajo, solo fue un segundo de tiempo cuando mi mirada cayo e la mesa a un lado de la nuestra, y no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara, ahí estaba ella, creo que si no fuera porque los latidos no los podíamos escuchar, si no era con un aparato especial… todo el mundo escucharía como estaba de acelerado mi corazón.

La vi… y ella sonreí a la persona que la acompañaba como lo hizo alguna vez conmigo… pero aun así sin pensar me levante para ir a saludarla, ella estaba más hermosa de lo que recordaba, ella no se dio cuente de mi presencia ya que estaba más enfocada en la persona que le acariciaba la mano.

– **Marley** -le llame, ella despego al vista de su pareja, me miro y sus ojos e abrieron por la sorpresa, pero de inmediato de se levantó con una sonrisa y me abrazo.

– **Jake-** me saludo dándome la mano y un beso en la mejilla **–es una sorpresa verte-** me dice, por supuesto que es una sorpresa, digo por mis adentros.

 _Que sorpresa fue el volver a mirarte el dia de hoy,_

 _Después de que acabo lo nuestro y el tiempo paso,_

 _Otra vez volví a sentir tu mano estrechando la mía,_

La miraba y no podía creer que la tenia de nuevo frente a mi después de tanto tiempo, ella me sonreía y su acompañante se levantó de su asiento para saludarme de con una sonrisa.

– **Hola Jake-** me saludo

– **Hola Kitty-** le devolví la sonrisa **–que sorpresa de verlas juntas-** les dije fingiendo estar feliz, pero algo en mi me decia que la respuesta no me gustaría

– **eso… bueno Jake… Kitty es mi novia, llevamos 6 meses de noviazgo-** me dijo Marley, eso hizo que mi corazón se oprimiera, jamás me imagine que ellas dos terminaran juntas, en el instituto se odiaban y pelaban, más bien Kitty le hacía daño y yo era el que estaba con ella para defenderla **–Estoy tan feliz de verte, por lo que veo estas muy bien-** me dice

– **sí, estoy bien…-** conteste, pude ver que en tu sonrisa lo feliz que ella te hacía, platicabas como si nada más existiera… me di cuenta que para ti lo nuestro es pasado… que ya no existo para ti… que ahora me tienes un cariño y siempre será si… pero no de al manera que yo quiero

 _Pero esta vez fue diferente tu tenia compañía,_

 _Me dijiste que alegría de verte y saber que estas bien,_

 _Pude ver en tu sonrisa lo feliz que te sientes con él,_

 _Hablabas como si del ayer no tuvieras memoria,_

 _Pude darme cuenta que para ti ya lo nuestro._

Ellas me platicaban… como es que se volvieron a ver y se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos, no quería escucharlo… pero no podía hacer otra cosa más que fingir, para que no se diera cuenta.

– **Qué hay de ti Jake ¿alguna novia?-** me bromeo

– **Ehhh… si… está ahí con Ryder-** les señale al mesa, lo bueno es que en ese instante los dos voltearon y saludaron, le hice señas a Vanessa para que se acercara

– **hola-** saludo cuando llego

– **miren chicas… ella es Vanessa Beckett mi novia…-** sentí darme un codazo pero le suplique con la mirada que me siguiera la corriente

– **hola, mucho gusto, soy Marley y ella es Kitty mi novia-** esa palabra me duele, Van creo que se dio cuenta de quienes eran por lo que actuó como si fuera en verdad mi novia.

 _Tuve que mentir un poco para no arruinar aquel momento,_

 _Me invente una compañera y fingí para ti estar contento,_

 _Te hice ver que a lado de ella me sentía como el hombre más feliz,_

 _Mientras me mordía los labios y el alma por no poderte decir,_

 _Que una te amo, que te he extrañado a muerte corazón que no te olvidado._

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Nos encontrábamos discutiendo de nuevo… la verdad es que llevamos ya viarios mese con estas discusiones sin sentido… pero esto está acabando nuestra relación, sabía que esto no acabaría bien.

– **ya no puedo seguir a si Jake, si seguimos solo conseguiremos que lo que sentimos aun por el otro se convierta en odio, así que es mejor terminar-** me dijo, sentí mi corazón doler

– **si es lo mejor, por mi está bien-** no quería pelear y aunque me dolía, sabía que era lo mejor

– **Adiós Jake-** me dijo antes de salir de casa con su maleta.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Y que maldigo a diario aquel adiós,_

 _Que aún te amo,_

 _Y que no hay un dia que no le pido a dios solo estar soñando,_

 _Y que amanezca pronto por favor,_

 _Que aún te amo hoy no pude decirte que aún te amo, y amarte así es morirme._

Me despedí de ellas cuando estas se retiraron, fingí en todo momento, cuando se fueron Vanessa me abrazo tratando de consolarme pero no podía hacer nada, por lo que me retire despidiéndome de ellos, me fui a mi departamento y tome la primera botella que encontré la cual era de tequila.

Me senté en piso para ver el ventanal que me dejaba ver las luces de la ciudad, me tomaba todo desde la botella, y dejaba sacar mis emociones dejando correr mis lágrimas.

– _ **Fue tan hermoso volver a verte, aunque sé que ya no existo en tu corazón, por eso canto en el alma, tuve que fingir felicidad y tener que inventarme un amor, cuando en realidad mi corazón te quería gritar que una te amo, que te he extrañado a muerte corazón que no te olvidado-**_ cante, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y lo necesitaba, la canción era perfecta para mí _ **–y que maldigo a diario aquel adiós, que aún te amo, y que no hay un dia que no le pido a dios solo estar soñando, y que amanezca pronto por favor, que aún te amo hoy no pude decirte que aún te amo, y amarte así es morirme**_ _._ -llore como nunca jamás lo imagine.

 _ **N2:**_

Bueno… bueno… y bueno espero que les guste… y si no pues hay me dicen.

Espero comentarios… pues sino… no importa…

 _No vemos_

 _ **Shion &Severely: 3**_


	3. El Amor de su Vida

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _ **El Amor de su Vida**_

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **El amor de su Vida – Julión Álvarez**_

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Una hermosa rubia, con su cabello recogido en un chongo... estaba practicando sus pasos sobre el hielo… estaba haciéndolo bien… era raro para ella estar ahí… sola… sin la persona que pensó estaría siempre ahí… con ella.

Su hermosa mirada azul… se fijó en el lugar en la que siempre una latina la esperaba… o más bien la observaba con amor… se sentía impotente… no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni porque pasara el tiempo… pero tenía que hacerlo… era lo mejor y lo sabía.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que una rubia y una morena bajita se acercaban a ella… bueno quedándose en el barandal… por lo que se acercó hacia donde estaban.

– **Quinn, Rachel es bueno verlas** -les sonrió

– **Hola-** le contestaron con voz apagada, la otra lo noto

– **¿Pasa algo?-** las dos asintieron

– **Esto es para ti-** Rachel estiro el sobre

– **¿qué es? ¿De quién es?-** cuando no respondieron **–Santana…-** susurro

– **si… nos ha pedido que te lo demos… no nos quiso decir mucho… pero estamos seguras que algo está pasando con ella-** contesto Q

– **nos dijo que la leyeras… que era importante… y dijo… que después de que lo hicieras… tuvieras esto… que ahí dentro esta todo lo que necesitas saber.-** Rachel termino y sonrió de medio **lado –te dejamos para que lo hagas… estaremos afuera por si nos necesitas-** la otra asintió y se fueron.

La ojiazul… miro el sobre… para después un par de minutos empezar a leerla… algo que cambiaría todo.

Hola amor…

Sabes han pasado más de 6 meses desde la última vez que te vi… no terminamos bien… quiero que sepas que eras y serás mi luz… eres mi todo… nos conocimos cuando sin querer las dos fuimos seleccionadas para ser compañeras ya que las dos concursaríamos en patinaje sobre hielo… cosa extraña.

Me deslumbraste desde que te vi… tu inocencia, tu manera de ver la vida… de siempre buscarle un lado positivo a las cosas… fuiste mi maestra… fue por ti que aprendí amar, fuiste tú la que me enseño lo que es el amor verdadero… por ti cambie… y por la persona que soy ahora, fuiste el motivo… fuiste y serás tú.

 _Puede que te digan tus amigas que muy mal la estoy pasando,_

 _Desde aquella tu partida, que me la paso llorando,_

 _Y que no salgo ni a la esquina, por temor a no encontrarte,_

 _Que mi vida es un fracaso._

Sé que es posible que nuestras amigas en común te hayan dicho lo mal que estoy… sé que Quinn y su irritante novia el enano… están preocupadas por mi… sé que te habrán contado todo…

Ahora estoy aquí… en este maldito departamento, completamente sola… sentada en un rincón… dejando una vez más que mis lágrimas caigan… sé que desde que te fuiste… no he dejado de hacerlo… soy una estúpida… jamás nadie me había logrado hacer vulnerable… y tú lo lograste… nadie me reconocería… ya que la Santana que todos conocían… a la que apodaban Snixx ya no existe… esa murió el dia que te conocí… desde ese dia… una nueva surgió… una que es mejor.

Recuerdo cada vez que estábamos sobre el hielo… ese lugar que nos unió… como olvidar cuando practicábamos… como hago para no pensar en la sonrisa que siempre portabas cada vez que un paso te salía… como olvidar la alegría que me contagiabas cuando practicábamos juntas… como superar lo que siento por ti… ¿Cómo?

No hay manera… tengo tanto miedo de no volverte a ver…. Que he optado por no salir a la calle… que si lo hago soy lo más rápida posible… y no es porque tenga miedo de encontrarte ¡no! si no que tengo miedo de no hacerlo… que no te vuelva a ver… porque no lo soportaría.

 _Puede que te digan que he guardado todas tus fotografías,_

 _Que me aferro como un loco en la esperanza que algún dia_

Te despiertes recordando que a pesar de mis errores tuvimos hermosos días.

Sé que me creerás una loca… porque sé que también te han dicho que he guardado todos tus fotografías… que las he hecho un collage para poder verlas… sé que es estúpido pero es única manera de aferrarme a ti.

Tengo la maldita esperanza… de que cuando despiertes recuerdes… lo que hemos pasado… de que si he cometido errores… tuvimos más hermosos días juntas… tuvimos más altas que bajas… no pierdo nada con intentar esperarte… porque no quiero darme por vencida contigo… voy a esperar por ti… si es por siempre… lo hare…

 _También es probable que te cuenten_

 _Que frecuento los lugares donde me abrazabas fuerte,_

 _Que no soy nada discreto_

 _Y cuando alguien te menciona_

 _No se quedarme callado y le digo a esa persona._

Sabes… ya debes saber que todos los lugares en los que íbamos los visito, voy a la pista donde practicábamos... con la esperanza de encontrarte a hi… pero sé que no lo hare… ya que cambiaste tu horario, ahí donde me abrazabas… me besabas y me decías esos te amos, que guardo bajo llave para que no el viento no se los lleve… sé que lo sabes… te lo han dicho también.

No me molesta que lo sepas… ya que quiero que veas… que no te olvidado… y aunque pase mucho tiempo tampoco lo hare… no te voy a dejar amar y espero que eso también te lo hayan dicho.

También… escucha… cada vez que alguien te nombra o te saca relucir… no puedo permanecer callada… siempre termino hablando de ti… siempre… simplemente no puedo permanecer en silencio… tengo que dejarlo salir… y no haré nada para impedirlo.

 _Yo… yo era el amor de su vida,_

 _Yo disfrute de sus caricias y su primer beso_

 _Fue mío y fue mía, yo…_

 _Yo… yo entre sus brazos dormía,_

 _Yo le arrancaba sonrisas,_

 _Mientras le cantaba canciones bonitas._

Cuando alguien te recuerda… siempre… le hago ver que fui el amor de tu vida… les digo… ellos me miran… y ven mi mirada apagada, triste y rota… les cuenta que tus caricias y tu primer beso, y mucho más fueron mías, y fuiste mía.

Recuerdo cuando entre tus brazos encontraba la paz… y la tranquilidad… la que nunca tuve… ¿recuerdas amor?… recuerdas que con solo abrazarme después de un dia tan complicado podía dormir como un bebe… o cuando te cantaba canciones al oído… sé que lo recuerdas… pero no lo admitirás… porque ante todo tienes tu orgullo… y dignidad.

 _Yo… no supe lo que tenía_

 _Me acostumbre a la rutina y la hice llorar,_

 _Ese maldito dia._

Lo que ma da más coraje es que yo fui la culpable de que nos alejáramos… me acostumbre a ser siempre lo mismo… la rutina nos llegó… y cuando tú lo dijiste ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Te grite… te herí… te lastime… y lo que más odio... te hice llorar… ver que de tus ojos cayeran lagrimas por mi culpa… fue doloroso… me mato… y aun no pudo dormir… porque al hacerlo… solo recuerdo tu rostro herido y tus ojos hechos un mar de lágrimas.

Ese maldito dia te perdí… me perdí… nos perdimos…

Nos hicimos daño… o más bien yo te hice daño… no sé qué tal estés… no he sabido de ti mucho de ti, hasta hace un par de horas… y me duele… porque te amo… porque sé que puedes ser feliz sin mi… y más porque yo no puedo ser feliz sin ti…

Rachel y Quinn nunca me cuentan de ti… porque tienen miedo de hacerme sufrir… pero sé que tú les has pedido que no lo hagan… no me protejas… lo hagas… sé que lo hacer porque no quieres lastimarme… pero sabes hoy prendí la tele… y por primera vez escuche de ti… y lo que dijeron no me gusto… los reporteros han dicho que estas de novia con ese boca de trucha, Sam Evans no lo quiero creer… pero es más mi negativa… ya que estoy segura que lo es.

Eso me destrozo… pero tengo que intentar… hacer mi última jugada… te amor Brittany… te amo… y sé que te lastime, pero te necesito conmigo… así… ya te dije como me siento… ahora es cuestión que tomes una decisión.

¿Quieres estar conmigo de nuevo?

Espero tu respuesta…

Te amo… recuérdalo

Sea cual sea tu decisión… siempre te amere… solo recuérdalo…

Atte.:

Santana López.

Pd: abre el otro sobre… y lee atentamente lo que dice…

La rubia cuando termino de leer… tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pro todo lo que había sentido con esa carta… tomo el otro sobre y lo abrió…

Cuando lo hizo… encontró con un boleto de avión con destino a Paris… tenía su nombre… encontró una nota la cual leyó atentamente.

Britt…

Aquí podrás darme tu decisión… puedes decir me si al volver conmigo o no… sea cual sea… si tu decisión es si… te espero en el aeropuerto a las 5 de la tarde… no llegues tarde… pero si tu decisión es no… es probable que me lo hagas saber no yendo.

Si acatas esto será nuestro nuevo inicio…

Así que ¿sí o no?

Cuando lo termino de leer… miro la hora y…

 _ **Aeropuerto de Boston…**_

Una latina se encontraba sentada esperando el llamado para abordar, miraba para todos lados en la espera de que amada llegara… pero al ver la hora… estaba ya aceptando el hecho que ella no iba ir –pasajeros con destino a Francia… pasar a la puerta 34c para abordar-eso fue lo que se llevó poco a poco su esperanza de poder empezar de nuevo con ella.

Sin más se levantó cuando la última llamada se llevó acabo… siente que los ojos le pican y estaba a punto de llorar… de dejar salir sus lágrimas una vez más… entrega su boleto… y aborda… no sin antes mirar una vez más esperando verla ahí… pero no está… deja salir una lagrima y camina hacia el interior.

Cuando ya está abordo, busca su asiento… se sienta… se limpia las lágrimas que quieren salir y mira por la ventana… suspira… porque no ha venido

– **Te perdí…-** susurra **–no viniste…** **dijiste no…-** mira su reflejo en la ventana

– **Disculpa…-** le hablan, esta tan metida en sus pensamientos del porque no vino, que da un pequeño brinquito cuando le hablan, cuando volteo su cara muestra sorpresa **– ¿está libre este asiento?-** pregunta la persona con una enorme sonrisa que le hace reir a ella

– **si…-** contesta con una sonrisa… al parecer… su viaje no será tan malo como aparentaba

– **Gracias…-** responde la otra persona **–hola soy Brittany S. Pierce** -se presentó

– **Santana López-** le devolvió la presentación, al entender que ese era su nuevo comienzo, por lo que sonrió.

Había venido… y estaban por comenzar de nuevo…

 _ **N2:**_

 _Capitulo Brittana con algo de Faberry… es el primero que escribo como personajes principales de esta pareja… pero espero les guste… si no ya saben pueden dejar sus quejas… que yo hare caso a lo que me digan._

 _Nos vemos_

 _No olviden dejar sus peticiones… con la canción de la cual quieren que escriba algo…_


	4. If One Day You Have the Courage

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 **Pao Vargas, fanaticgirlpr,** **spyireland** **:** _a lo de tu petición… está en proceso, solo espero que te guste y si la canción es una de mis favoritas es muy pegajosa_ **, Guest** : _a lo de la canción de T-ara la verdad es que la canción me gusta… la cuestión aquí es que a ti te guste lo que estoy escribiendo con la letra… me estoy basando en lo que dice, así que cuando lo suba espero que sea de tu agrado_ _._

* * *

 _ **If One Day You Have the Courage**_

Quinn Fabray había crecido creyendo que la genta homosexualidad era cosa del demonio y todo se debía a que su madre Russel Fabray y Judy Fabray ellos siempre le habían dicho que eso estaba mal, y por eso desde pequeña se llenó de prejuicios… por eso que cuando conoció a Rachel… aquella chica que desde el momento que la vio y escucho cantar se enamoró de ella.

La rubia intento negarlo… hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no sentir nada… pero la morena no se lo ponía nada fácil… esta siempre estaba detrás de ella… tratando de enamorarla, siempre regalándole una sonrisa… dándole un flor, un chocolate o una simple nota… pero todas esas pequeñeces hacían que se enamora cada dia más de la chica.

Obviamente… la morena no quería darse por vencida, sabía que Quinn no era fácil… sabía que no era lesbiana… había salido con Finn, Puck y varios chicos más… pero ella creía que ella podía enamorarla… por eso hacia todas esas cosas.

Y al tiempo lo logro, Quinn acepto salir con ella, su relación era un secreto, siempre lo era… ya que la rubia no quería que nadie supiera que salía con una chica… y aunque ya era mayor, y tenía los 22 años, ella no quería perder a su familia… por eso siempre que Rachel decia en conocer a su padres ella rápidamente decia que no era tiempo.

A veces Rachel pensaba que Quinn no quería presentarla, que le daba vergüenza la relación que tenían, y aunque la otra trataba de negarlo… muy en el fondo se creía lo que decia porque no quería aceptar la verdad y esta era que Q le podía más el qué dirán que lo que sentía.

Le dolía pero aceptaba que así tendrían que estar hasta que la chica fuera lo suficiente valiente para admitir frente a todos que la amaba… pero muestras eso pasaba, ella seguiría a su lado… y la apoyaría hasta que por fin pudiera gritar ala mundo que era suya.

– **Amor-** le llamo Rachel a Quinn

– **Dime-** no dejo de jugar con su celular

– **¿Qué te parece ir al cine?-** le pregunto

– **no, no me dan ganas-** no le miraba

– **vamos Quinn… hacia días que no salimos, no después de que Santana nos viera juntas comiendo helado-** trataba de que esta la mirara

– **estoy ocupada Rachel, tengo cosas que hacer no siempre tendré tiempo para salir a cosas estúpidas como esas-** soltó, la morena se sorprendió por lo fría y brusca que sonó **–mira Rachel… me estas molestando así que porque no vas por ahí con tus amiguitos estos que tienes y a mí me dejas en paz-** se levantó de donde estaba para irse de ahí.

La morena reprimió sus ganas de llorar… Quinn estaba cuando raro y lo sabía, era como si volvieran al principio cuando esta la trataba como nada… pero no quería discutir asi que le hizo caso tomo su chaqueta y salió para dar un paseo.

La verdad es que Quinn trataba de pasar el menor tiempo con la chica porque había visto que varias personas empezaban hablar de ella y no quería que eso llegara a los oídos de sus padres, así que mejor poner distancias.

Esa noche la morena regreso con la una gardenia para su chica, que la ver el gesto de la otra y su carito no pudo más por lo que la beso, esa noche termino ellas haciendo el amor como si el mundo se fuera a destruir, Rachel sintió como su rubia le daba todo y solo sonrió al saber que solo debió ser un mal momento.

Arreglar esa pequeña pelea, las dos siguieron bien, pero Quinn a un tenía ese miedo de ser descubierta y no quería perder a su padres… pero tampoco a la morena por lo que sabía qué hacer, la morena había planeado ir a casa de su novia y pedirles permiso como se debe a ellos para salir en una relación estable y seria.

Por lo que aprovecho que Quinn había viajado a Lima a pasar el fin de semana a casa de sus padres, así que llegaría de sorpresa y la rubia no podría decir nada, es por eso que ahora se encontraba sentada frente a ellos que la miraban curiosos.

– **¿Tú eres la compañera de cuarto de nuestra hija?-** pregunto Russel

– **así es...-** contesto

– **¿por qué ella no nos dijo que venias?-** esta vez fue Judy

– **Porque quería darle una sorpresa-** les sonrió **–la verdad es que yo…-** estaba nerviosa.

Quinn estaba en su cuarto pero quería algo de agua, no había hablado con Rachel porque realmente quería pensar bien las cosas, que si en verdad quería estar con ella, la verdad es que todo ella estaba confundida, cuando bajaba las escaleras escucho la voz de Rachel.

– **¿Qué hace ella aquí?-** se quedó sentada en los escalones

– **venia… digo vine… para pedirles permiso que me dieran… para poder salir con su hija-** soltó, la rubia sintió su respiración detenerse al igual que su corazón

– **¿Qué?-** chillo el padre de la rubia **–como te atreves tu fenómeno a venir a pedir tal cosa-** el hombre estaba enfurecido

– **por favor… sé que es un poco difícil de entender… la quiero.-** soltó, haciendo que ellos le miraran más furiosos, y a la rubia se le llenara el ocho de orgullo

– **mira niña… no me importa si la quieres o no, mi hija no es una de esas cosas-** le señalo

– **pero en serio señor, quiero una relación seria con ella, una estable… yo la quiero y ella a mí-** dijo, eso hizo que el rostro del rubio se pusiera rojo de furia

– **Ella te lo dijo-** la asintió **–que ingenua eres…-** le miro con desprecio

– **Voy en serio con ella-** respondió **–pero dejemos que ella te diga la verdad…-** respiro hondo **–Quinn… baja aquí-** le llamo, la rubia suspiro y poco a apoco bajo lo que le quedaba de escaleras y se acercó **– ¿has oído lo que ha dicho tu amiga?-** la morena se levantó del sillón al verla llegar junto a ellos

– **Mama, papa lo siento-** bajo la cabeza **–eso lo hablaremos más tarde-** sentencio el hombre, mientras Judy estaba en silencio **–pero quiero que me digas la verdad ¿es verdad?-** le ordeno, la ojiverde levanto la mirada para ver a la morena

– **En realidad nada-** Rachel sintió una opresión en su pecho **–Rachel… lo siento** -fue lo que salió de su boca

– **¿Crees que ella en verdad te quiere?-** se burló Russel las lágrimas en los ojos de la morena empezaron a juntarse

– **lo entiendo-** habla con la voz rota, la rubia es incapaz de mirar a los ojos **–solo hay una caso que quiero decirte… no creo que fueran tus padres… sabes-** miro a los hombres **–era yo la que estaba ciega y tú lo sabias-la otra no la miraba –no hace falta que diga nada más… porque no te importa ¿no?-** le miro intentado que su lagrimas no cayeran, se acercó a la rubia **–me voy Quinn, no me volverás a saber de mi-** solo un hilo de voz salió .

 _Rodeadas por tanta gente,_

 _Finges que no estamos enamoradas._

 _No merezco estar contigo, ¿cierto?_

 _Es como si nuestro amor,_

 _Se hubiera sumergido en las oscuras sombras_

La morena dejo caer sus lágrimas para luego voltear a los padres de la rubia que la vieron y sintieron algo de dolor en ellos al verla de esa manera.

– **Por favor, cuiden de ella-** pidió y no pudo más y empezó a llorar para salir de esa casa hecha un mar de lágrimas, los padres se quedaron sorprendidos tras la petición

 _Me gustaría verte,_

 _Con la suficiente valentía para este AMOR._

 _Sigo aquí esperando por tu amor._

 _Y hay un camino no muy lejos de aquí,_

 _Que está esperando por nosotros,_

 _Solo por un dia,_

 _Quiero que mires las estrellas_

 _Y no seas tímida con el cielo_

La morena salió de la casa y marco el número de su mejor amigo Blaine pidiéndole que fuera por ella, la chica camino pero su vista era nublada por las lágrimas por lo que se sentó en la banqueta en la espera de él.

En cuando en la casa de la rubia, esta se había dejado caer de rodillas y se había soltado a llorar, su madre le había abrazado fuertemente, pero no podía dejar de llorar.

– **lo siento… lo siento-** ahora fue Russel quien la abrazo

 _O si miras hacia abajo la suciedad del piso,_

 _No evites la mirada de nadie._

 _No sientas nada._

 _Solo por día,_

 _Quiero que te atrevas a mirar a la gente a los ojos_

 _Y que les digas que estamos, enamoradas._

 _Quizás no haya nadie que nos entienda,_

 _Pero está bien si estamos tú y yo._

 _Esa es la casa más importante,_

 _Si un dia eres lo suficientemente valiente._

Blaine no tardó en llegar por la morena, que al verlo lo abrazo y poco a poco el al subio a la camioneta, no dijo nada solo manejo hacia la donde los padres de esta Vivian, la morena en todo camino se al paso llorando como nunca antes.

 _Solo por un dia,_

 _Quiero que mires las estrellas_

 _Y no seas tímida con el cielo._

 _O si miras hacia abajo la suciedad del piso,_

 _No evites la mirada de nadie._

 _No sientas nada._

 _Solo por un día,_

 _Quiero que te atrevas a mirar a la gente a los ojos_

 _Y que les digas que estamos enamoradas._

La morena al llegar hacia el viñero de su familia inmediatamente corrió en busca de sus padres como era de esperarse, estaban dando órdenes a los trabajadores para que recolectaran correctamente las uvas para el vino, sin más se arrojó a los brazos de ambos, ellos levantaron la vista hacia Blaine y el solo negó.

 _Solo por un dia,_

 _Quiero que mires las estrellas_

 _Y no seas tímida con el cielo._

 _O si miras hacia abajo la suciedad del suelo,_

 _No evites la mirada de nadie._

 _No tienes que sentir nada._

 _Solo por un dia,_

 _Quiero que te atrevas a mirar a la gente a los ojos,_

 _Y le digas que estamos enamoradas,_

 _Y les digas que estamos enamoradas._

 _ *******Dos semanas después******_

La morena había decidido quedarse con sus padres por un tiempo, aprovecharía las vacaciones para tratar de superar a la otra, por eso trataba de hacer las cosas ahí para distraerse y dejar de pensar en ella, en la que le había roto el corazón.

Al contrario de la rubia cada dia estaba más triste, cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer siempre le recordaba a su morena, los sándwiches con caritas, jugar hacer figuras con las manos, todo era recordatorio, una tarde estaba buscando un bolígrafo cuando abrió su separador de colores encontró una hermosa mariposa de papel… al leerla casi sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas _"_ _El dia que seas lo suficientemente valiente, volaremos juntas"_

Fue eso lo que le dio el valor para prácticamente correr preparar una mini maleta y salir en busca de su chica, sabía exactamente donde estaba, porque sin importarle avisarles a sus padres salió de su casa.

Cuando llego hacia el viñero, fue recibida por Blaine que le sonrió y este la llevo con los padres de la morena, que al verla no al reconocieron.

– **hola soy una amiga de la uní de Rach-** sonrió

– **espera… eres Quinn** -pregunto, esta asintió – **eres hermosa… creo que nuestra pequeña se ha quedado corta al decirnos lo hermosa que eras-** la rubia se sonrojo

– **yo… ummm Rachel** -los padres de ella

– **Oh si… ella está por ahí-l** e abrazo **–ven te llevaremos-**

Todos salieron y le indicaron por donde encontraría a la morena, la rubia siguió las indicaciones pendiente de que no se perdiera, pero al ir caminando al vio, ahí estaba ella de regreso… que al verla se quedó parada y en su rostro reflejaba la sorpresa.

– **¡pero como te atraves a irte!-** le recrimino **–dejaste la foto de tu novia-** se la puso en el pecho, pero la morena le miro con dolor

– **Estoy herida Quinn-** le contesto

– **es cosa de nada-** le miro, pero la morena no contesto **–Quinn… lo siento, estaba asustada, estaba confundida, tenía miedo de que mis padres se enojaran conmigo, que mis amigos no lo entendieran, de lo que dirá la gente, pero sé que si sigo asustada voy a perderte y no, no lo quiero-** hablo sincera, la morena no contesto **– ¿es muy tarde?-** pregunto al ver que la chica no contestaba **–no, está bien-** trato de reir pero por dentro estaba muriendo, la había perdido y todo era su culpa **–he venido demasiado tarde-** sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, la morena no contestaba.

La ojiverde se dio la vuelta para irse… pero espero unos segundos para caminar, con la esperanza que esta la detuviera… pero la morena también había empezado a llorar, pero luego esta empezó a caminar.

– **¡Lucy!-** le llamo, esta se detuvo llorando

– **Está bien, está bien** -se decia tratado de controlar su llanto, mientras seguía de espaldas.

Es por eso que no vio como la morena se acercó y sin más se abrazó a su cintura, descansando sus manos en el vientre de su chica

– **gracias-** susurro en el oído de la ojiverde **–Gracias por atreverte a quererme-** le dijo dulcemente en el oído.

Quinn no pudo más se voltio para besarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba, la morena solo la apretó mucho más a ella, esa era su nuevo inicio esta vez sin secretos… y con todo el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Los Fabray se enteraron de donde estaba su hija cuando descubrieron una nota escrita por ella.

 _Papas…_

 _¿Se acuerdan de la historia de las mariposas que me contaban? Ahora sé lo que se siente ¿es amor? Les quiero y quise a Finn pero jamás sentí mariposas, no recuerdo a verlas tenido jamás ¿podrían darme una oportunidad? Por favor denle una oportunidad a este amor, quiero saber si es verdadero._

 _Quiero saber si me hará caer hasta romperme las piernas y los brazos, no quiero quedarme con la duda toda mi vida, quiero saber si esto funcionara._

 _Los quiero, besos un montón de besos._

 _ATTE: Quinn…_

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este fue un Faberry, basado en la película Yes or No, espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	5. Chapter 5: La Mordidita

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _Este capítulo esta de dedicado especialmente para_ **Fanaticgirlpr** _quien fue la que me sugerido la canción y pidió que la escribiera, lamento la demora per ya está aquí, solo espero sea de tu agrado._

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 **A Spyireland y a Pao Vargas** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **La Mordidita**_

 _ **POV Rachel**_

Hace seis 10 meses que mes separe de Jesse, las cosas no iban bien antes de que ganara mi Tony y pensé que después se solucionarían pero no fue así… así que me arme de valor y le dije lo que pasaba… que ya no me sentía feliz a su lado y que lo quería mas no lo amaba.

Pensé que lo tomaría mal y todo eso, pero fue una sorpresa para mi… que él estaba igual que yo… solo que no buscaba como decírmelo, nos separamos y quedamos como amigos… el me ayudo cuando iba dar a luz a la pequeña de los Klaine.

No me dejo sola cuando nos enteramos de la fatal noticia, Kurt y Blaine cuando se enteraron que estaba por dar a luz manejaron con lluvia… y por lo fuerte que era es que no fueron capaces de evitar el automóvil que los embistió y causo su terrible accidente, donde ambos perdieron la vida.

Eso fue hace seis meses y aun no me recupero de su perdida, lo he tratado pero simplemente no puedo, la pequeña que ahora se llama Sarah es oficialmente mi hija… no sé cómo ellos sabían… pero habían dejado estipulado que si algo les llegara a pasar me dejaban todo la custodia de la pequeña, así que ella es mi hija.

Sarah es encantadora y es pequeñita… realmente no puedo separarme de ella, es la cosita más hermosa que puedo tener… mis padres están felices, los padres de Blaine de vez en cuando lo visitan… y también los padres de Kurt, los cuales están devastados tras la pérdida, ya que primero fue Finn y ahora Kurt.

Mis padres al verme aun es proceso de aceptación de la muerte de uno de mis mejores amigos… decidieron que era bueno que me tomara unas vacaciones, por lo que como regalo de cumpleaños me regalaron un boleto a una de las playas de México, Cancún más específico… aunque me rehusé y puse de pretexto a Sarah ellos me dijeron que se encargarían de ella.

Y así que aquí me encontraba en mi habitación de hotel después de dos días de estar aquí, la verdad es que no había salido de aquí… pero hoy era la excepción… ya que si quería seguir con mi vida y no estancarme, y más porque me habían recomendado un pub de moda.

Así que me vestí con un vestido blanco que resaltaba el bronceado de mi piel, me puse unos tacones de aguja de color del miso que el de mi vestido, me deje el cabello suelto y peinado en pequeñas ondas, me maquille y me veía bien, mi cuerpo lo había recuperado desde hacía meses después del parto, mi busto era un poco más grande por la lactancia que estuve dándole a mi pequeña.

Cuando entre al pub muchos y muchas se me quedaban mirando, no niego que algunas me incomodaron pero me gusto que me miraron… creo que varios me reconocieron pero no me importo, seguí disfrutando de la noche, habai perdido un Martini de fresa y es lo que tomaba, pero fue el calor del alcohol lo que me llevo a la pista a bailar sola.

 _Iiiioooooo, iiiieeeeee  
Tumba  
Sonó la campana y el fin de semana se deja ver  
Sha la, la, la, la  
Vestido de traje, lujuria salvaje bajo mi piel_

Me movía con el ritmo y no me importaba estar sola, la verdad es que quería dejarme llevar… lo necesitaba, y esto era bueno, me movía al compás de la música, mientras disfrutaba de mi copa.

 _Si dios puso la manzana fue para morder  
Ay dioooos, pequemo' abrazaito' hasta el amanecer  
Llego la fiesta, pa' tu boquita  
Toda la noche, todito el día  
Vamo' a bañarnos en la orillita  
Que la marea esta picaita'  
Ita, ita, ita_

En ese verso sentí como unos brazos me envolvían, me tenían abrazada por detrás… y por lo que sentía en la espalda era mujer, primero me tense pero el alcohol en mi sangre era más, por lo que deje que me siguiera abrazando, la chica se movía contra mí y eso me estaba gustando muchos.

 _Una mordidita, una mordidita  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita  
Una mordidita, una mordidita  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita_

Fue en ese momento en que sentí como ella me mordía el cuello y yo dejaba salir un gemido de placer al sentirla, asi que deseosa de saber quién era esa mujer que me estaba haciendo sentir así, me di la vuelta en sus brazos y la sorpresa que me lleve al descubrir quién era y no era la única ya que ella también tenía los ojos como platos.

– **Rachel-** susurro

– **Quinn-** hice lo mismo.

 _ **POV Quinn**_

Hace casi un año que mi relación con Puck termino, el muy idiota me dejo porque no podíamos vernos… que no tenía tiempo y esas cosas, la verdad es que yo pensé desde que regresamos y esta vez de verdad, es que duraríamos bastante pero no fue así.

Él y yo no pudimos ser amigos ya que él lo arruino todo… cuando dos semanas de a ver terminado conmigo, escuche que se había comprometido con una de sus oficiales… y lo supe porque la chica era hija de un político muy famoso.

Me dolió, porque me sentí de nuevo esa Quinn a la que jamás le importe a nadie, el me hizo creer que yo era especial y que valía la pena intentarlo… pero eso me hizo comprender que siempre seria esa Quinn y que nada de lo que hiciera iba poder cambiar lo que habai hecho en el pasado.

Decidí que no le tomaría importancia, asi que me dedique a mis estudios y empecé abrirme puertas en el mundo del cine, poco a poco fui ganando reconocimiento y eso me gusto.

Fue ahí donde me declare que me gustaba tanto los hombres como las mujeres y no me daba vergüenza decirlo, muchos lo aceptaron otros no, pero eso me daba ya igual siempre había tratado con personas así… por lo que el dirán no me importaba.

Pero las cosas se complicaron un poco cuando acepte salir con una actriz esta solo quería mi fama… y a mi realmente empezaba a gustarme, cuando me entere de sus verdaderas intenciones… prácticamente la humille, me dolió si… pero creo que con lo que le hice no le quedaron ganas de volver hacer lo mismo con otra persona.

No había tenido comunicación prácticamente con nadie que no fuera mi madre… la cual estaba al tanto de mi situación sentimental, y por primera vez ella me acepto tal cual soy, es me facilito las cosas… está de más decir que de nueva cuenta me encontré con Shelby e intente de nuevo poder ver a Beth, ella me dio la oportunidad, y no la desperdicie, logre entablar una relación con ella, ella ya contaba con los nueve casi 10 por lo que sabía quién era.

Cuando Shelby me conto que le diría la verdad tuve miedo de que al final ella no quisiera saber de mi o que me despreciara por lo que había hecho, pero no fue así… lo que digo es que ella si se molestó y estuvo enojada por unos días… pero después de hablar con Shelby y hablar conmigo, contarla mi versión de las cosas y que entendiera por qué hice lo que hice.

Poco a poco fue regresando la Beth con la que había convivido y eso me lleno de emoción al ser consiente que no la perdí y que la tenía conmigo, estoy agradecida con Shelby que me diera esa oportunidad y es por eso que no pensaba desperdiciarla, en el momento que sienta que lo estoy echando a perder yo misma me alejare.

Cuando me entere de la muerte de Kurt y Blaine eso fue hace 6 meses, no me esperaba eso cuando llame a mi madre… sé que dijimos que todos estaríamos en contacto cuando volvieron a reabrir el Glee Club y eso, pero enterarme que dos de las personas que fueron muy importantes en mi vida fallecieron en un terrible accidente yendo a conocer a su hija, eso me duele y más porque no pudieron hacer su sueño realidad de conocer a esa pequeña… que según me dijeron igual al tono de piel de Blaine con los ojos de Kurt.

Me entere por mi madre también que Rachel se haría cargo de la bebe como su hija legitima ya que los Klaine dejaron estipulado que ella tendría la custodia de la pequeña si una vez faltaba, no fui al entierro pero si hable con Carol y Burt, les di mis más sentido pésame, y me disculpe por no por asistir… pero la verdad es que no me quería encontrar con Puck y con nadie, no quería que supiera que mi vida no era lo que esperaba.

Ellos dos fueron importantes para mí, me apoyaron en muchos aspectos de mi vida, además que siempre estuvieron para mí, primero fue Kurt que me perdono por lo de Finn y luego Blaine, pero quienes se personas que siempre estarán en mi corazón.

La verdad es que en estén último mes me he sentido sin motivación, todo se debe a que me encontré con Puck y no solo eso sino que lo encontré con su esposa la cual estaba ya con una pansa de embarazada, no es que aún lo ame… pero duele porque él me lastimo, y ahora lo volvió hacer ya que cuando su mujer le pregunto que si me conocía el contesto con un NO rotundo para seguir con su camino.

Lo quise… no lo niego… porque el logro hacerme creer que podíamos ser felices pero solo le bastaron meses y el poder para dejarme como si yo no valiera ni un peso, desde ese encuentro me sentí que nunca le importe y que solo me uso, por eso mismo ahora me encontraba en Cancún, jamás me había gustado la playa y lo decia porque mi piel el sensible a la luz del sol… por lo que siempre me rehusaba a ir… pero un compañero de la película que grababa me dijo que él tenía una casa ahí y que si quería me lo podría prestar para que yo me tomara unos días.

Acepte ya que en verdad necesitaba relajarme y olvidarme de mi vida, de la soledad que estaba sintiendo en este momento, mis diferente compañeros de cama, mujeres y hombres no me llenaban, hace un do días que llegue y la verdad es que no he salido para nada… pero esta noche fue diferente algo me dijo que tenía que salir, y así lo hice, por lo mismo me encontraba ahí en la barra bebiendo vodka co refresco no quería nada más fuerte.

Muchos hombres se me habían acercado, estoy consciente de quien soy y como luzco, el vestido verde que tenía que combinaban con mi ojos los cuales estaban delineado para resaltarlos, mis tacones negros de aguja, me hacían ver hermosa, mujeres de igual manera se acercaban e intentaban mantener una conversación pero ni caso le hacía, fue en uno de esos caso cuando algo capto mi atención.

Más bien alguien, no podía verle la cara… pero sabía que era hermosa, su cuerpo lo era u cabello lo era, su forma de moverse, todo en ella me gusto… es por eso… que bebiendo lo último de mi copa… me levante y me acerque por detrás de ella, me comencé a mover… pensé que ella al sentirme se apartaría pero no fue así… es más me dio acceso su cuello y cuido la canción llego a un verso.

 _Una mordidita, una mordidita  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita  
Una mordidita, una mordidita  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita_

No me pude contener y sin más le mordí el cuello, ella soltó un gemido de placer lo que hizo que sintiera que mi excitación subir… esperaba que con eso ella se volteara y pudiera mirarla a la cara… pero cuando lo hizo mi sorpresa fue grande y ella también estaba igual.

– **Rachel…-** susurre

– **Quinn-** ella dijo mi nombre con sorpresa

No sé qué me paso… pero no me importo que fuera ella, o que hasta donde yo sabía está casada… no me importo nada… simplemente la atraje hacia mí, le miro a los ojos.

– **No pienses en el mañana…-** ella me miraba con esos hermoso ojo chocolate que siempre pensé que eran hermosos **–hay que disfrutar de esto-** me arme de valor y la bese, mientras la música seguía sonando.

 _Tus labios, mis dientes  
Bocado crujiente, rico pastel  
Sha la, la, la, la_

Pensé que me rechazaría, me abofetearía y se alejaría pero en vez de eso ella intensifico el beso, y cuando sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso no puede hacer otra cosa que dejarla entrar _.  
_

 _ **POV Rachel**_

Jamás me imagine que un dia iba a poder besar a la quien fuera la chica más hermosa conocida en mi vida, jamás pensé que yo sería la que intensificara ese beso, su legua jugaba con la mía, y eso me hacía sentir ene le cielo como jamás lo sentí con nadie.

 _Fuego en tus pupilas  
Tu cuerpo destila tequila y miel_

Cuando nos separamos pude distinguir como sus pupilas ese dilataban y me miraban con deseo, y creo que mi mirada era la misma ya que ella me jalo hacia ella y se empezó a mover la compa de la música, yo no perdía ni un movimiento de su cuerpo, no la había visto en años pero eso la había cambiado ahora estaba mucho más hermosa, y eso me hizo morder mi labio inferior _._

 _Si dios puso la manzana fue para morder  
Ay dioooos, pequemo' abrazaito' hasta el amanecer  
Llego la fiesta, pa' tu boquita  
Toda la noche, todito el día  
Vamo' a bañarnos en la orillita  
Que la marea esta picaita'  
Ita, ita, ita_

 _Una mordidita, una mordidita  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita  
Una mordidita, una mordidita  
Una mordidita, de tu boquita_

No sé como pero después de ese baile ta caliente entra las dos, salimos corriendo del pub y sin ma dirigimos a su casa o algo así, y al solo poner un pie dentro me vi acorralada por ella, nuestra ropa empezó a volar cualquier dirección y ni siquiera llegamos al dormitorio ahí mismo en la sala, sobre el sofá pero terminamos en el piso hicimos el amor.

Quinn recorrió mi cuerpo como nadie, acaricio donde jama nadie lo había hecho, beso, lamio, chupo lugares que me hicieron gritar de placer, ella me llevo a una noche inolvidable como yo la lleve a ella, fue una noche inigualable que no cambiaría para nada.

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Después de horas de hacer el amor por horas… las dos cayeron completamente cansadas y desnudas, ellas no pensaron nada… solo decidieron disfrutar de la noche y no pensar… ya lo harían cuando despertaran.

Fin…

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Est es otro Faberry, espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _Jejeje abra segunda parte de este shot por lo que espero que les guste…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	6. La Mordidita (Parte 2)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _Este capítulo es un extra tras la petición_ **Fanaticgirlpr** _, lamento la demora per ya está aquí, solo espero sea de tu agrado._

 _ **Agradezco a:**_

 **Fanaticgirlpr** _ **:**_ _me da gusto que te hay gustado, ya que cuando lo empecé a escribir no sabía que fuera hacer de tu agrado_ _ **,**_ **Spyireland** _ **:**_ _qué bueno que te gusto_ _ **,**_ **Pao Vargas, innii13-Faberry**

* * *

 _ **La Mordidita (Part 2)**_

 _ **POV Nadie**_

La noche había pasado con ellas haciendo el amor entregándose a la pasión, habían llegado a la habitación ni ellas mismas sabían, sus cuerpos encajaban a la perfección, de eso se habían percatado en la tercera vez, habían perdido la cuenta después de caer por cuarta vez satisfechas, pero había algo en el olor de sus pieles mezcladas que no les permitía parar, querían sentiré sin frenarse, querían recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, sin remordimiento… estos ya vendrían la dia siguiente… pero por ahora disfrutarían de las sensaciones, de sentir como su piel se erizaba por los besos y caricias.

Las dos cayeron dormidas tras al cansar su ultimo orgasmo, se quedaron completamente abrazadas… sin un mínimo espacio entre ellas, sus piernas entrelazadas, y su dedo entrelazados… que terminaban en el abdomen de la morena.

 _ **POV Quinn**_

Empecé a despertar… no podía sentir la mayor parte mi cuerpo… intento moverme… pero me fue imposible, ya que reconocí otro cuerpo aferrado a mí, abrió los ojos despacio acostumbrándome a la luz que se filtraba por las cortinas transparentes, cuando lo logre hacer… regrese mi vista hacia la persona que dormía sobre mi… y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, su piel morena, sus cabellos castaños, esas pestañas espesas… ese lunar.

– **Rachel-** susurro, ella se remueve sobre mí… pero no despierta.

Los recuerdos de la noche pasada vienen a mí, como me la encontrar en ese Pub… ese baile caliente que las dos disfrutamos, después la salida a toda prisa, los besos, caricias… todo lo que hicimos en la sala en la cama, cierro los ojos tratando de procesar que me he acostado con Rachel, me acostado con ella… no puede ser… fui yo lo que le pidió que no pensara, que se dejaran llevar.

¡Dios! Me he acostado con Rachel Berry, con la diva de Broadway… la esposa del idiota de St Gay… ¡Rayos! Estaba casada, y la había metido a mi cama, ¿diablo voy hacer? Como la voy a mirar a la cara, me paso una mano por la cara, tratando de pensar que le voy a decir, ¿Cómo? Seguro me va amatar…

No sé qué hacer… lo más lógico para mi seria que saliera corriendo pero creo que ella no se merece que le haga eso… ella no me lo perdonaría, además sobre todo ella e merece que el de la cara, no quiero lastimarla… pero al menos tengo que ser sincera con ella.

En verdad ella me gusta… lo acepto y creo que me ha gustado siempre, y es posible que es por eso que la molestaba en la escuela, era como un niño pequeño cuando le gusta una niña, le molestas para demostrarle lo que sientes… y era así… le molestaba para llamar su atención… para que me viera a mí y no a nadie más.

Ahora la tengo en mi brazos, disfrute de esos labios carnosos, que ahora mismo tengo ganas de volver a besarlos _¡Cálmate Quinn!_ Me reprocho, primero hay aclarar las cosas con ella, en eso estoy que no me doy cuenta que alguien comenzaba a despertarse, y es cuando salgo de mis pensamiento que me encuentro con ese par de ojos chocolate que me miran con una sonrisa.

– **Buenos días-** me saluda, y se inclina para darme un beso en los labios, mi ojos se abren por la sorpresa

 _ **POV Rachel**_

Me despierto, y me siento confundida por un instante pero después recuerdo todo lo que paso, como me volví a encontrar con Quinn, como bailamos, como salimos corriendo del lugar para llegar a su casa, y terminar haciendo el amor hasta la madrugada, me duele prácticamente todo el cuerpo… y eso se debe que llevo bastante tiempo sin estar con nadie y anoche utilice mucho mi cuerpo.

Enfoco mi mirada y encuentro a la rubia más hermosa que haya tenido el placer de conocer, ella no se ha percatado de que me he despertado, esta tan metida en u mundo… que lo único que me hace es sonreír, jamás pensé que esto pudiera pasar, no voy a negar que siempre me imagine que sería acostarse con ella, como serían sus besos, su caricias, y no me cabe duda que la mujer es una experta.

Lo sé por todo lo que me hizo sentir anoche, con sus caricias, sus besos, chupones, todo… ella realmente es buena, ahora por fin puedo aceptar que ella me gusta, y lo ha hecho desde el instituto, lo se… creo que desde ahí me fije en ella… pero como en ese tiempo… nadie tiene la madurez para darse cuenta de las cosas, y es ahora precisamente ahora… que vuelve a urgir este sentimiento, y i me la encontré aquí, y paso esto es porque es una señal… de que podemos estar juntas.

No voy a desperdiciar el tiempo, pensando en que sí estuvo bien o mal… ahora voy a disfrutar de lo que sea que se pueda dar con ella ¡Me he acostado con Quinn Fabray! Algo baila en mi interior no sé qué es pero… pero hay como una manada de elefantes corriendo en mi estómago, y siento escalofríos al recordar todo lo que hicimos, una pequeña sonrisa se me escapa.

Ella regresa de donde sea que haya ido… y lo primero que hace es clavar sus hermosos ojos verdes amelados en los míos, puedo ver su cara de confusión, de miedo… creo que no sabe qué hacer, por lo que sonrió.

– **Buenos días-** le saludo, antes de acercarme a besarla, cuando me alejo puedo ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par. **–Quita esa cara-** digo juguetonamente, ella veo parpadear para luego mirarme

– **Rach… yo** -intenta hablar pero no sabe que decir eso me da ternura **–Lo siento-** suelta, le miro sin comprender

– **¿Qué sientes?-** pregunto, y el miedo recorre que diga que siente a verse a costado conmigo, que me diga que ha ido un error, que estaba borracho… que no debió pasar, no quiero eso, no lo quiero

– **Siento… que esto haya pasado así… no quiero que pienses que esto ha sido un error-** agrega al darse cuenta de mi cara **–porque no lo es… Rachel, realmente no me arrepiento, y espero que tú tampoco-** ella me miraba a los ojos

– **No lo hago, realmente esto paso por algo, nos volvimos encontrar aquí es por algo** -ella me mira y yo sonrió

 _ **POV Quinn**_

Ella me sorprendió cuando me beso, pero lo que más me sorprendió es que tampoco se arrepiente, y eso me deja con una enorme sonrisa, pero rápido desapareció cuando me acorde ¡Estaba casada! ¡Demonios! Casada.

– **¡Diablos!-** solté ella me miro

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara**?-ella me miraba preocupada

– **Rachel… te acotaste conmigo, ¿estas casada? Engañaste a St Gay conmigo** -ella me miro, para luego soltar una carcajada **–no te rías-** le digo y le miro feo, ella deja de reir

– **¿St Gay? ¿En serio Fabray? ¿En serio?-** le miro y me hago la indignada **– ¡Oh vamos Lucy! no puedes molestarte por ello-** me jala del brazo para que la mire

– **Si puedo, te burlas de lo que digo, pero eso no cambia que estás casada-** le vuelvo a decir, ella me empuja a la cama y quedo recostada, mientras ella sube en mi cuerpo y se sienta a horcadas en mi abdomen

– **No, no lo estoy… veo que no te enteras de las cosas-** la verdad es que ahora tampoco me estoy enterando de nada, y es que la vista de ella desnuda sobre mí, y dejando esos senos que son perfectos para mis manos **– ¡Ey!-** me sube mi rostro yo hago un puchero, ella sonríe y su risa me encanta **–mis ojos están aquí-** los señala **–no ahí-** yo solo intento volver abajar mi vista para poder seguir imaginándome qué hacer con ellos **– ¡Ey Pervertida!-** ella sonríe **–te estoy diciendo que no estoy casada, hace 10 meses que me separe de Jesse-** yo había logrado bajar mi vista de nueva cuenta a sus senos, escuchar eso me hizo subir la vista

– **¿Qué?-** suelto, le miro confundida y sorprendida

– **Que no estoy casada, me divorcie de Jesse hace 10 meses-** ella ríe al decirlo, eso me hace feliz por lo que le doy la vuelta y ahora soy yo la que está sobre ella, suelta una risita feliz y eso es todo lo que necesito para sonreír

– **Eso me hace feliz-** le digo antes de besarla, y terminar como anoche.

 **POV Rachel**

Han pasado un semana desde que me encontré con Quinn, una semana de amanecer en sus brazos, de sentir sus besos, sus mano sobre mi piel, de que me haga el amor… cuando tengamos ganas, una semana de recorrer Cancún juntas, de conocer lugares que me encantan… de nadar en sus aguas, de caminar de la mano.

De salir a cenar en las noches, de ir bailar… de vivir… de sentir la libertad, le conté sobre que Jesse estaba en una relación con Brody, ella reconoció el nombre e hizo una mueca y se molestó, sabía quién era… por lo mismo ella y Santana habían ido a Nueva York para intervenir evitando que cometiera la mayor estupidez que pensé hacer.

Ella me dijo que siempre creyó que Jesse era gay, bueno no lo era…. No completamente… pero era bisexual y eso ya era mucho, le conté sobre Sarah…ahí llore al recordar que Kurt y Blaine no pudieron conocerla, el dije que el nombre de Sarah había sido escogido por ellos, le mostré fotos de ella, con mis padres, conmigo una con Jesse el cual tenía cara de asco, le explique porque, ella estallo en carcajadas al saber que la bebe le había hecho popo y por eso era su cara.

Me dijo que se moría por conocerla en persona, eso hizo que mi pecho se hinchara de un sentimiento que aún no quería ponerle nombre, ella me conto con cuidado que estaba en contacto con Beth… me hablo de Shelby… y aunque ella es mi madre, ella no ha hecho que la considera así… le dije que no me importaba… ella me mostro fotos de la pequeña.

Mis ojos se abrieron, la pequeña era idéntica a Quinn solo lo ojos cambiaban eran iguales a Noah, fue ahí cuando pregunte por él, Q intento guardarse de nueva cuenta en su coraza pero no la deje… ahí termino diciendo que el termino con ella y que la semana ya estaba comprometido, y que hacia unas semanas se lo encontró y este la negó, ¿Quién demonio puede hacer eso? Tenía ganas de golpearlo, por lo poco hombre que era, pero eso se lo dejaría a Santana.

Nos contamos de nuestras vidas y eran los mejores días de mi vida que había vivido, pero de repente la realidad nos golpeo… llegaba el dia que cada quien tenía que regresar a su vida, a lo que eran, lugares separados, Lucy se iría de nueva cuenta a Los Angeles y yo regresaría a Nueva York.

La última noche la usamos para hacer el amor, entregarnos una vez más, yo recorrí su cuerpo con besos, ella hizo lo mismo con el mío, ella tatuó su nombre en mi piel y jamás nadie podrá borrarlo, nos dormimos abrazadas no queriéndonos soltar _._

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Al dia siguiente juntas fueron al aeropuerto, cada quien con su boleto hacia su destino, sus rostros demostraban la tristeza que sentían al separarse, se abrazaron y con un último beso que sabía salado por su lagrimas cada quien abordo su avión.

Las dos viendo por la ventanilla de su asiento, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, sabían que no se estaban yendo a otro continente… pero estaban conscientes que sus vidas eran complicadas, pero nada de eso importaba cuando habían vivido todo eso, pero atesorarían esos recuerdos siempre.

– **Te amo-** susurro a la nada Quinn **–porque no te lo dije…-** se limpió las lágrimas, mientras u avión despegaba.

– **Te amo-** la morena pareciera que contestaba al te amo de la rubia **–debí decírtelo…-** dejaba caer sus lágrimas, el avión despego.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ _ **FIN**_ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Cinco año después…**_

Una morena se encontraba en su sala recostada… y es que ya no podía moveré como antes… lo había pasado con Sarah… como es que se había dejado convencer, ¡ah claro! Seguro todos entenderán si tiene una hija como Sarah que te ha pedido un hermanito desde que comenzó hablar, entenderán como Rachel no pudo negarse.

Ella no había ido al parque con su hija por lo mismo… estaba entrando a su último mes por lo tanto casi no podía caminar sin agitarse, se acomodaba cuando la puerta fue abierta y una pequeña morenita de cabellos castaños y ojos azulados entraba corriendo y corriendo

– **¡Mama! ¡Mama!-** la pequeña llegaba ella, y la morena abría los ojos enormemente al ver a su hija

– **Pero… ¿Qué te paso?-** pregunto

– **Pesque un pato-** contesto en su lenguaje de niña, mientras sonreí mostrando esos dientecitos, y es que la niña estaba completamente empapada y llena de lodo

– **Sí, ya lo veo-** la miro bien **–y de seguro pescaras una gripe también** -la niña la miro confundida pero sonrió, fue cuando la puerta fue abierta, y dos personas entraron… la mayor con una pequeña de dos año en brazos, por lo que la morena suspiro **–no me digan…-** le señalo **–también pescaron un pato-** la bebe en brazos de la persona agito los bracitos

– **Ato-** estallo en risas, Rachel aunque estaba molesta por ver a los tres empapados y llenos de lodo, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de sus labios

– **Si mi amor, pa… tos-** recalcaba la persona

Rachel llamo a Ross el ama de llaves y pidió que se llevara a las niñas arriba, y que les prepare el baño… que enseguida subían, la otra obedeció y se llevó a los niños, dejando a solas a los otros dos.

– **Rach…-** intento hablar

– **¡Lucy Quinn Fabray!-** la rubia abrió lo ojo asustada, su Rach jamás la llamaba así, al menos que en verdad estuviera molesta

– **Rachel… yo-** le miraba

– **No digas nada** -se acercó ella

– **Lo siento…-** se disculpo… solo me di vuelta medio segundo y cuando vi, Sarah estaba ya en el lago abrazando un pato y Charlotte le seguía-la morena e acerco más a ella

– **A veces me pregunto quién es la niña, tu o tus hijas-** sonrió, Quinn al ver la sonrisa supo que su mujer solo estaba bromeando

– **Por puesto que ellas-** e intento abrazarla

– **Ni se te ocurra-** el señalo

– **Rach-** rio al abrazarla, mojándola y llenándola de lodo **–te amo… y soy tan feliz de estar a tu lado, de haber formado esta familia, de tener a Sarah conmigo… de tener a Charlotte, y de mi pequeño campeón Andrei** -poso u mano sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa y enseguida sintió las pataditas de su hijo

– **Yo también te amo Lucy, y no me arrepiento de a verte ido a buscar a Los Angeles-** la rubia rio ante el recuerdo

– **Eso me alegra, porque si no ibas tú… yo iba a ir a secuestrarte…** -le beso

– **Cof…Cof…-** una tos los sacos de su mundo **– ¿Interrumpimos?-** hablo ese persona cuando, voltearon se encontraron con una adolescente de no más de 15 año que les sonreía agarrada de la mano de una pelirroja que ellas conocía bien Emily era su nombre hija de la mejor amiga de Rachel además de Santana, Kitty Wilde y de Marley Rose y a lado de ella una morena identifica a Rachel

– **Beth…-** chillo la morena, quien fue abrazada por la joven

– **¿Cómo está mi hermanito?-** pregunto primero.

Quinn sonrió al ver a su hija ai de feliz, ella aludo a las otras dos… y Shelby se acercó tímidamente y abrazo a la morena, que correspondió con una sonrisa, ahora pensaba la morena de que se hubiera perdido si no hubiera ido en busca de su Lucy, de seguro no sería ni la mitad de lo feliz que es el dia de hoy.

Siguieron platicando, ya que ello estaban ahí… ya que Quinn había planeado el baby Shower de su bebe no nato, lo padres de la morena llegarían más tarde al igual que Judy, Santana y Britt llegarían también mas tarde y los demás ex integrantes del Glee Club también, a excepción de Puck… el cual estaba enojado al enterarse que Quinn se había casado con Rachel y que habían formado una familia, él se divorció de su esposa al enterarse de la bajes que había hecho el a nuestra Quinnie y eso se lo debemos a Snixx que feliz le hizo llegar toda la información a la esposa de Puckerman.

Todo era felicidad… y todo por una canción… ¿quién lo diría, eh?

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._ _ **Ahora si FIN**_ _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Un mes había pasado desde que las dos regresaron de sus viajes, Quinn tenía decidido que iría por su Rachel… pero cuando llego a Los Angeles… tuvo que meterse de lleno en la grabaciones de la película por el tiempo perdido por ella, por lo que sus planes se tuvieron que retrasar aunque intento comunicare con ella pero fue en vano.

Para Rachel fue diferente… no tenía ninguna obra por el momento… pero ese mes se dedicó a pasarla con su hija que la necesitaba, aunque todos se dieron cuenta que algo le pasaba… pero al mes ya no resistió mas, agarrando una maleta para ella y Sarah… tomo un vuelo a Los Angeles.

Al llegar inmediatamente pidió que la llevaran al estudio de grabación donde tuvo que explicar quién era, y que hacia ahí, pero al escuchar el motivo inmediatamente la dejaron pasar, los productores se enteraron de lo que hacia esa morena ahí… por lo que se hicieron cómplices de ella, dejaron que siguieran la escena que grababan, cuando la palabra Corten e hizo presente, la morena con Sarah en brazos hizo su aparición.

Quinn estaba de espaldas pero no la vio llegar, fue hasta que la misma Rachel le llamo, viro a ver y su cara de sorpresa no la pudo esconder.

– **Rachel…-** susurro, pero miraba a la morena pero también a la bebe

– **Dijiste que querías conocerla** -la rubia rio y se acercó

– **Lo dije** -le miro a los ojos **– ¿esto… solo por eso viniste?-** pregunto

– **No…-** le sonrió, todos estaban a la espera de que pasaría, pareciera que estaban viendo una novela de las mexicanas… que no te puede perder un capitulo… porque te mueres

– **¿Y enton…?-** no termino de preguntar

– **¿Quieres casarte con nosotras?-** saco una cajita con una anillo de diamante corte princesa, la rubia abrió los ojo y la boca enormemente **– ¿Qué dices?-** pregunto al no escuchar respuesta, la rubia miraba todo aturdida para después salir de eso y sonreír

– **Si-** contesto **–sí, sí quiero casarme con ustedes-** rio feliz entre lágrimas, y todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad, la morena le abrazo con todo y bebe, quien se colgó de Quinn y se llevó su cabello a su boca

– **Al parecer le agradas-** la rubia rio, y tomo a la pequeña en brazos, y empezó hacerle cosquillas causando al risa de la bebe y la de ella misma, y Rachel viendo al escena, y ver como el anillo le quedaba a la perfección.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es otro Faberry, espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _Jejeje esta es la segunda parte de este fic…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	7. Bo pepe, Bo peep

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _Este capítulo es un extra tras la petición de_ **Guest** _, lamento la demora per ya está aquí, solo espero que te agrade, te seré sincera… no sabía cómo traducir la letra o como plasmarla, así que espero que puedes ver el parecido o algo así._

 _ **Lamento la demora, pero como dije en mis otras historias… mi laptop estaba mala y mi internet muerto, pero aquí está el capítulo, respondo Reviews en el próximo, así que hagan las preguntas que quieran.**_

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **T-Ara – Bo pepe, Bo**_ _ **peep**_

 _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep ah_ _  
_ _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep_ _  
_ _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep ah, ah!_

 _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep ah_ _  
_ _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep_ _  
_ _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep ah, ah!_

 _Desde el principio eras muy celoso_ _  
_ _siempre acusándome de haberme visto con otro_ _  
_ _dices que estás cansado de mí_ _  
_ _no te enojes_ _  
_ _Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep, Bo peep ah_ _  
_ _eras tan, tan, tan amable_ _  
_ _cambiaste por mi culpa, por mi culpa, por mi culpa,_ _  
_ _me quisiste tanto,_ _  
_ _ahora, ahora tú_

* * *

 ** _Bo Beep, Bo Beep_**

 _ **POV Rachel**_

Mi relación con Quinn era la mejor cuando comenzó, ella siempre me trataba como una princesa, lo único malo en ella era que era celosa, demasiado celosa para mi gusto, y ese eran nuestros problemas ya que ella siempre me estaba celando con cualquiera.

Me celaba hasta con mis amigos, y eso llevaba a que siempre discutiéramos, no me gustaba su actitud, pero ese era su único defecto… porque todo lo demás era bueno, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo… pero yo era una persona que no le gustaba estar muy encerrada en una relación.

– **Ya llegue-** dijo entrando al departamento, me acerque a saludarle y me recibió con un beso como sin ánimos

– **¿Qué pasa?-** pregunte confundida

– **Nada, solamente estoy cansada, el maldito de Russel no se mide no porque soy su hija-** me miro para luego irse a la habitación, la vi dejar su maleta y sacarse la ropa para meterse en la ducha.

Desde ese dia su actitud dejo de ser cariñosa, ya no habían más te quieros, ya no habían pequeños detalles, la invitaciones a cenar, a dar un paseo, el hacer el amor se volvió cotidiano, y aunque yo la buscaba ella ya no estaba, sus atenciones para conmigo ya no habían, los celos… aun lo tenía y es lo que me daba esperanzas de que ella aun me quisiera.

Pero algo que me estaba molestando, ella casi no estaba ahí… digo estaba pero no a la vez, y me molestaba, y por eso las discusiones volvieron causándome más dolores de cabeza.

– **Déjame en paz Rachel, estoy harta de esto, estoy cansada de lo que se ha convertido nuestra relación-** me reprocho

– **Y te piensas que ere solo tú, te crees que yo no me he cansado ya de la actitud que estas tomando-** le señale **–Crees que me gusta que ya no me hables como antes, que ya no me busques, que no me invites a salir, que no reciba ningún detalle en todo el dia, que ya no estés aquí cuando te busco-** ella me miro y ríe

– **Ahora me reprochas que no hago todas esas estúpidas cosas cursis que según tu hacía, no fuiste tú misma quien me dijo que dejara de avergonzarte frente a tus amigos, padres y demás, no fuiste tú la que me heriste sin medirte, no fuiste tú la que hizo que esa Quinn cursi, que solo quería ver una sonrisa en tu cara cambiara, no fuiste tu-** me recrimino con dolor lo pude sentir en cada una de sus palabras

– **De que me acusas, tal vez lo haya dicho… pero tienes que entender que me agobiabas con todo lo que hacías, y muy bien que conocías que no era persona que le gustaba eso-** le miro pero ella solo niega

– **Sí, lo sabía pero pensé que podía cambiar, que te podía hacer ver las cosas bonitas, que te pudieran llegar a gustar… pero no lo conseguí, así que lo único que hice fue dejar de intentar, solo empecé actuar como una persona que no le importaba nada de eso-** se dejó caer en el sillón.

La veía y no podía dejar de pensar que si ella estaba actuando de esa forma era por mi culpa, porque siempre pensé que ella haría todo por mí, pero que tonta he sido las personas se cansan y ella no fue la excepción, pero no podía permitir que esto terminara.

– **Amor sé que estas molesta, pero no deberías… sé que podemos resolver esto, las dos juntas… podemos empezar de nuevo-** le miro y ella me miro la vi suspirar resignada

– **Está bien… pero si esto no funciona todo abra acabado, pero eso si ni pienses que volveré hacer la ñoña cursi de antes-** se levantó de donde estaba sentada para irse del departamento.

Esto no era nada fácil me dije, y por supuesto no lo fue ella, estaba bastante olvidadiza de las cosas, hasta olvido nuestro aniversario eso me molesto pero no podía reclamar nada, yo lo hacía siempre… pero esta vez pensé que si ella veía que yo ponía de mi parte ella regresaría pero no fue así.

– **Estoy cansada-** me dijo mirándome **–Pensé que funcionaria pero no fue así, por lo que es mejor dejar las cosas como están, no quiero que terminemos peleadas así que es mejor terminar bien-** me quede viéndola, en verdad estaba diciendo eso, no lo podía permitir, yo la quería, es más la amaba y lucharía por eso, aunque ella estuviera enojada.

– **No-** le mire **–no vamos a terminar, yo te amo, así que es momento que yo te demuestre que lo nuestro vale la pena, que debemos luchar por esto que tenemos-** ella me miro exceptiva **–Te lo prometo Quinn, lo lograre.-** le robe un beso antes de salir corriendo de ahí para preparar mi plan dejándola a ella confundida.

 _ **POV Quinn**_

Acaba de romper con Rachel y ella parecía que lo tomo a broma, porque la muy desgraciada me ha dicho que es su turno de conquistarme, de demostrarme que lo nuestro vale la pena, pero que se cree esa mujer, en los años de noviazgo intente que viera lo que le ofrecía, que viera mi lado cursi, pero ella parecía chocarle ese lado.

Por lo mismo decidí cambiar, deje de darle detalles, deje de estar como ñoña enamorada tras ella, lo deje porque veía que no le gustaba, deje de ser como era por ella, para gustarle más… pero ahora parece que ella quiere que vuelva la vieja Quinn, pero que lastima margarita… no se va a poder porque ese se quedó enterrada tres metros bajo tierra.

Decidimos darnos una oportunidad más antes de romper… pero yo sentía que no valía la pena intentarlo pero fue así, y como pensé las cosas no cambiaron mucho, siguieron como antes… y bueno, no quería decirle a ella que no estaba funcionando, pero ya no lo aguantaba, así que con valor le dije que mejor terminábamos.

Y de nueva ella fue la que dijo no, que íbamos a salvar esa relación, que ella sería la que se encargaría que lo nuestro funcionara, la verdad es que tenía ganas de decirle que no había nada que hacer para lograr que funcionara, pero bueno dejaría que se diera cuenta sola.

No pensé que ella hablara en serio, había empezado hacer cosa que jamás me imagine que ella pudiera hacer, lo que yo hacía por ella, empezó a dejarme detalles, cuando despertaba encontraba una nota con algo demasiado cursi diría ella, y una rosa, eso me sacaba aunque no lo quisiera una sonrisa.

– **Bueno** -conteste mi celular cuando este sonó

– **Quinn, hola, quería decirte que saldremos a cenar, así que me pasare por la casa como a las ocho, espero que cuando llegue estés hermosa-** sin más ella me colgó, yo solo miraba mi teléfono para luego mirar a la mujer que tenía enfrente de mi

– **Creo que la enana hablaba en serio Fabray, creo que ella en verdad está dispuesta a salvar su relación-** yo le miro y tuve que aceptarlo, Rachel lo estaba haciendo.

Esa noche ella cumplió, llego por mi fuimos a cenar, fue una de las mejores que estaban por venir porque ese fue el inicio de su conquista de enamorarme de cautivarme, porque ella empezó hacer las cosas mejores, los momentos que teníamos solas nos las pasábamos haciendo el amor, amaba como ella tocaba mi cuerpo.

Las cosas estaban bien entre nosotras, o ese creí por que llego un dia en que ella dejo de hacer todas esas cosas y yo no entendía, asi que fui en su búsqueda para saber qué era lo que pasaba.

– **Rachel… ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunte al verla sentada en la sala sin hacer nada

– **¿Qué pasa de qué?-** me miro confundida

– **Hace más de dos semana que no salimos a cenar, o haces algo por mí-** le decia como tratando que no notara que me molestaba que no lo hiciera

– **Ah eso-** me miro **–Tenias razón-** yo fruncí el ceño **–esto no iba a funcionar, así que creo que es mejor dejarlo, nuestra relación no da para más-** yo la mire y mi cara se deformo por la sorpresa

– **¿Que dices?-** estaba estupefacta

– **Eso, es mejor terminar… no está funcionando-** la veo levantarse del sillón para mirarme **–Vendré por mis cosas, solo avísame cuando puedo hacerlo-** la veo salir del departamento y mi corazón se rompe.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué termino así? ¿Por qué? esas eran las preguntas que me hacía, ¿Qué había hecho mal? Me reprochaba, Santana llego cuando la llame, le dije que Rachel me dejo, que ella dijo que lo que estaba haciendo no funcionaba, ella tampoco lo entendía.

Por lo que ella llamo a la única persona que nos podía decir que pasaba, Jesse, él era el hermano de mi morena, San le pidió que viniera al departamento, cuando llego se le veía molesto, pero solo conmigo.

– **¿Qué es lo que quieren?-** pregunto serio

– **Queremos saber porque Berry termino con mi hermana, digo las cosas estaban bien entre ellas, es más las cosas estaban más que bien-** él la miro para luego mirarme

– **Eso, entonces… porque no se lo preguntas a ella, digo creo que ella debe saber… porque mi hermanita… la dejo-** yo le mire sin comprender **–Vamos Quinn… porque no le dices que engañas a mi hermanita…-** dijo con furia en la voz.

Yo me quede sin saber que decir, eso me tomo por sorpresa, Santana me miro sin poder creerlo, yo solo pude apretar la mandíbula y tomar al estúpido afeminado del cuello de su camisa carísima para acercarlo a mí.

– **Como te atreves a inventar esa estupidez, yo sería incapaz de hacerle eso a Rachel, ya la amo… como dices eso-** le apreté fuertemente

– **Entonces si al amas como dice… porque te besaste con ese imbécil en la puerta de tu oficina-** el me reclamo y un clic en cabeza.

Por supuesto… era verdad hacía semanas un imbécil que se creía que podía conquistarme me beso a la fuerza en las a fueras de mi trabajo, fue en ese momento en que me imagine ver a mi morena ahí… pero ahora me doy cuenta que es verdad, ella estaba ahí, le explique a Jesse que era lo que pasaba, el me miro y me creyó.

Santana me amenazo que no podía seguir ahí, que fuera por mi morena, así lo hice, Jesse dijo que Rachel estaba en su departamento… que no había salido de ahí… ya que estaba deprimida, asi que salí directo hacia ahí, cuando llegue y toque, ella abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme ahí.

– **¿Qué hace aquí?-** me pregunto seria

– **Vine a buscarte, a explicarte algo que no me dijiste que viste-** ella no quería dejarme que le diera explicaciones pero termino resignada a que no me iría hasta que la escuchara.

Ella me escucho, escuchando todo lo que le dije, no sabía si me había creído, pero quería que así fuera, quería que de diera cuenta que todo su esfuerzo había valido la pena que nuestra relación fue mejorando gracias a ella que lucho por salvarla cuando fui yo la que dejo de hacer esas cosas, la miro esperando su respuesta.

– **Te creo-** me miro **–Te creo-** me sonrió, y lo único que pude hacer fue besarla y tirármele encima por lo que las dos caímos al suelo sin separarnos del beso.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Años Después…**_

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Han pasado cinco años de eso, y las cosas fueron mejores, Rachel volvió a vivir al departamento que luego les quedo chico, ya que habían decidido agrandar la familia, además de haberse casado hacía dos años.

Charlotte Fabray-Berry vino al mundo hacia 6 meses, y sus madres no podían estar más que felices por tenerla, por eso mismo se mudaron a una casa más grande, y por el dinero ellas no se preocupaban ya que con sus trabajos se daban el lujo de poder pagarla.

– **No puedo creer que logramos formar esto-** la morena se sentaba en el sillón de la sala con su taquito de bebe que dormía en sus brazos

– **Lo sé, pero soy tan feliz de poder hacerlo contigo, jamás me imagine que tu serias la que me daría este regalo-** la morena sonrió sabiendo a que se refería, ella siempre dejo claro que no quería bebes

– **Entiendo-** la rubia le sonrió tomando a la bebe que comenzaba a despertarse **–Te amo** -le susurro sobre los labios

– **Yo también te amo-** le beso dulcemente

Las chicas superaron lo que tenían que superar, y ahora son felices, una cambio por la otra… pero ahora saben que no tienen por qué hacerlo, solo hay que aceptarse tal y como son.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es un nuevo Faberry, espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	8. One More Time

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 ** _Canción:_ _One More Time - Kim Hyun Joong (Dorama Playful Kiss)_**

 ** _Hacer sus peticiones, y que me digan de que parejas lo quieren si no es mucho pedir._**

* * *

 _ **One More Time**_

Katherine Wild la mejor estudiante de WMHS, capitana de la porristas, ella perteneciente a una de las familias más adineradas de Lima, ella era codiciada por muchos y muchas, todos querían estar con ella, pero a ella no le interesaba nadie, no quería a nadie porque ella no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, era fría y seca, pero había algo que más odiaba y era las personas que no eran nada a comparación con ella.

La rubia caminaba con prepotencia en el comedor ganándose la mirada de todos, hasta la de una castaña ojiazul, que había estado enamorada de ella siempre, Marley Rose, una chica buena, no era la mejor pero se defendía, era muy ingenua, muy dulce, amistosa, todo lo contrario a Kitty, así que ella no se explicaba porque se había enamorada de la rubia, cuando esta lo único que ha hecho con ella es humillarla cada vez que puede.

– **¿Lo hiciste?-** pregunto Unique a su amiga que no dejaba de ver a la rubia

– **Sí, solo espero que esta vez no lo tire-** le dio una media sonrisa

– **Deberías dejar de intentarlo Marley-** hablo Tina **–Kitty solo hace las cosa para humillarte, la vez pasada le regalaste un peluche que te consto mucho comprarle, ¿para qué? para que solo lo arrojara al primer bote, y sabes muy bien, que ella sabe que eres tú, por eso lo hace, te lastima y tú sigues tras ella-** la ojiazul bajo la cara con tristeza ante las duras pero verdaderas palabras de su amiga

– **Lo sé, pero no quiero rendirme, sé que puedo gustarle un poco, lo sé-** miraba hacia la rubia que miraba la carta y la rosa que había encontrado en su casillero.

La rubia levanto la mirada clavándola en la de Marley que quiso a apartarla pero la mirada de la chica no le dejo, pudo ver como en la cara de Kitty se formaba una sonrisa, que le hizo sentir esperanza la cual fueron destruidas al ver como la misma tomaba la carta, la rompía en pedazos y la rosa la aplastaba con las manos para luego levantarse e irse de ahí.

Marley volvió a sentir ese dolor en el pecho que siempre tenía y su respiración comenzó agitarse, Unique y Tina que sabían por qué solo le dijeron que se fueran de ahí, llegaron a la cocina donde trabajaba la mamá de la chica.

– **Marley-** Mili se acercó a su hija tendiéndole la pastilla que le servía para aliviarse **– ¿Estas mejor?-** pregunto

– **Si mama-** le sonrió de medio lado

– **¿Que ha pasado?-** pregunto, la castaña bajo la mirada

– **Kitty-** dijeron los amigos

– **Mi pequeña-** la madre de la chica ya sabía lo que su hija sentía por la otra, siempre la alentaba, que luchara por lo que quería, pero se estaba dando cuenta que su pequeña solo se estaba lastimando

– **Ya estoy mejor, debemos regresar a clases, gracias mamá-** le abrazo ante de irse.

Las tres regresaron para ir a sus clases, Kitty les había vito desaparecer, no es como si estuviera vigilándolos para saber que hacia Rose, ella jamás lo admitiría pero realmente sentía curiosidad por la chica… no le gustaba es más le detestaba, pero había algo que le llamaba la atención de ella, estaba consiente que la chica era la que le mandaba todas esas cosas cursis para conquistarla, lo sabía pero le gustaba jugar con la chica, le gustaba ver como las esperanzas que tenía con ella se iban poco a poco,

Ella siempre le había gustado jugar con los demás y Marley era muy fácil hacerlo, la muy ingenua se creía que podía enamorarla, reía por las cosas que hacía por ella, como el estúpido osito de gatito que le dio que termino en la basura, cuando el abra costado, que ilusa pensar que recibiría algo tan poco como un gatito.

La vio venir, sus amigos se habían ido a sus clases, caminaba con los libros pegados a su pecho y con la cabeza gacha por lo que no la veía a ella, así que podía hacerle una de sus típicas bromas, jugar con ella, hacerle sufrir un poquito.

– **¿A dónde Rose?-** le choco haciéndole caer sus libros

– **Lo siento, Kitty no te vi-** se disculpaba la chica, haciendo fruncir el ceño a la otra, ella fue la que la choco y la otra se disculpaba sí que era tonta

– **No me importa…-** le miro **–Mírame cuando te hablo-** le levanto la cara de manera brusca para que le miraba

– **Si… dime-** la chica comenzó a sentir que nada bueno saldría de esto

– **Así me gusta…-** vio que entre las cosas que había levantado una carta obre salía **– ¿Qué es esto?-** se lo arrebato, todos los alumnos ya estaban viendo todo

– **Por favor devuélvemela-** pedía con terror en el rostro y más cuando la otra comenzó a leer el contenido

 _Kitty…_

 _Te escribo esto… porque no soy capaz de acercarme a ti, no tengo el valor para hablarte, sé que si lo hago no podré decir nada, me quedara sin habla, porque eso es lo que tu ocasionas en mí, te quiero… pero sé que tu jamás lograras sentir nada por mí, no te pido que lo hagas, aunque todo el esfuerzo que hecho para que me notes no ha servido, lo único que deseo es que por una vez me mires a mí, que veas dentro de mí, solo eso pido… pero sé que no lo harás… jamás me notaras, como yo jamás podre dejarte de amar._

 _Te amo Katherine Wild_

 _Atte. Marley Rose_

Todo se quedaron en silencio, mientras la otra miraba a Marley con horror, no había querido que eso saliera así, había expuesto a la chica más de loa que debería, sabía que todos los alumnos ahora le harían bullying ellos no soportaban a la gente homosexual, miro a Marley y pudo ver su rostro lleno de terror.

– **Dile algo a esa maldita lesbiana-** muchos empezaron a gritarle, No podía con tanta presión por lo que sin que se lo esperara ni ella, su mano se estampo contra la mejilla de la castaña que la miro con los ojos llorosos

– **Eres una maldita lesbiana, nunca sentiré nada por ti, eres solo la hija de la cocinera, y aunque fuera lesbiana, jamás me fijaría en alguien tan poco cosa como tú, así que desaparece de mi vida, desaparece de aquí, nadie te quiere, solo eres una estorbo en mi camino-** todos escuchaban lo que le decían a la chica, todos se había cayado al ver el rostro de la ojicafe, veían como con cada palabra dura de la otra chica, su mirada se iba apagando, hasta quedar completamente vacíos.

Esos asusto a todos, jamás habían visto eso en nadie, miraban hacia esos ojos azules en señal que hubiera un poco de vida a un dentro de ellos, pero solo los veían opacos, miraron a Kitty que seguía despotricando contra ella, y supieron que la chica se había roto ante esas palabras tan frías y secas.

– **Eres solo una abominación para mí, una piedra en mi camino** -termino de decir mirándola

– **Lo siento-** hablo Marley con la voz que no emitía nada **–siento ser todo eso para ti, prometo que no volveré a ser nada de eso, lo siento Kitty… siento a verme enamorado de ti, prometo que te olvidare… lo prometo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por este estorbo, no te volverá a molestar jamás-** todos tragaron fuerte ante las palabras de la chica, no sabían pero eso sería lo último que escucharían de ella.

– **Eso espero Rose-** también un escalofrío sintió cuando los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella

– **Adiós Kitty-** se despidió, y ese adiós sonó tan definitivo que asusto a todos.

La ojiazul dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí, dejo a todos en silencio, todos empezaron hablar, a mirar a Kitty, señalándola, acusándola, cuando ellos también tuvieron algo de culpa.

Las horas fueron pasando, todos salían de clases para irse a su casas, Kitty como siempre salió y se subio a su coche, se fue a su casa, al llegar su madre le saludo, le dijo de la comida le dijo que ella y su padre llegarían para cenar, platicaron un poco antes que Emily se tuviera que ir a su trabajo de nuevo, durante la tarde Kitty escuchaba música, hasta sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Los días fueron pasando, los pequeño detalles que Kitty recibía ya no aparecieron más, es más Marley no estaba por ningún lado, en muchas ocasiones estuvo tentada en preguntar por ella a la madre de la chica, pero cuando la miraba veía en ella una tristeza, la había descubierto llorar mucha veces… pero no había querido hacer nada.

Pero también Unique y Tina habían estado más ausentes de lo que estaban siempre, es más hasta en la clase de música los dos habían cantado una canción como de despedida, como diciéndole que siempre le recordaría estuviera donde estuviera.

Llego a su casa derrotada en su ordenador puso música, pero algo que no espero es que una canción en particular empezara sonar, la descoloco totalmente porque jamás se imaginó que la letra le llegaría tanto.

 _Creo que no lo sabía_ _  
_ _Creo que no lo sabía_ _  
_ _Que eres tan cercana a mí_ _  
_ _Tuvo que ser hasta que eso realmente precioso desapareció_ _  
_ _para que lo supiera_ _._

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Kitty se encontraba sentada cerca de un parque cuando una castaña se acercó a ella entregándole un globo con una enorme sonrisa, la rubia le miro con el ceño fruncido.

– **¿Por qué?-** pregunto

– **Estabas triste-** contesto con una sonrisa para irse corriendo, dejando a la otra con una sonrisa que de inmediato quito al darse cuenta como la gente la veía, pero inconscientemente acaricio el globo.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Ahora lo entiendo_ _  
_ _Lo siento, no pude ver tus lágrimas_ _  
_ _Lo siento, iré ante ti ahora_

 *******Flashback*******

Marley había estado trabajando duro para poder comprar ese gatito que había visto que a Kitty le había gustado, así que aunque llegara cansada a su casa ella lo haría por ver una sonrisa en su rostro, no le importaba las burlas de sus compañeros cuando la veían trabajando, lo único que le importaba era ver la reacción de su amada.

Tenía todo el dinero que había logrado juntar, y estaba feliz porque le alcanzaba y le sobraba dinero, lo compro y pidió que lo envolvieron lo más bonito que pudieran ya que era para una persona especial.

El dia que se lo dio a Kitty el gatito, esta le miro sorprendida, miro el peluche, Marley quizá creyó ver una sonrisita o algo, pero de inmediato la rubia cobro su temperamento.

– **Es horrible-** le miro y ante sus ojos arrojo el peluche al bote de basura y encima tiro un granizado encima manchándolo en el proceso.

Marley solo miro que todo su esfuerzo no había valido la pena, porque una vez más Kitty demostraba que no le importaba.

 *******Fin FlashBack*******

 _Una vez más, una vez más_ _  
_ _Ven a mi lado una vez más_ _  
_ _No importa cuando, te quiero sólo a ti_ _  
_ _Este lamento tuvo que llegarme tan tarde para amarte más ahora_

 _El tonto de mí tuvo que decir_ _  
_ _Que no existías en mi corazón_ _  
_ _Mis palabras te debieron doler tanto_ _  
_ _Si no existieras, no hubiera conocido la felicidad_ _  
_ _Pero ahora lo sé, lo que llaman AMOR eres tú_

 *******Flashback*******

No podía con tanta presión por lo que sin que se lo esperara ni ella, su mano se estampo contra la mejilla de la castaña que la miro con los ojos llorosos

– **Eres una maldita lesbiana, nunca sentiré nada por ti, eres solo la hija de la cocinera, y aunque fuera lesbiana, jamás me fijaría en alguien tan poco cosa como tú, así que desaparece de mi vida, desaparece de aquí, nadie te quiere, solo eres una estorbo en mi camino** -todos escuchaban lo que le decían a la chica.

 *******Fin FlashBack*******

 _Gracias, por enseñarme este precioso amor_ _  
_ _Gracias, te amaré más ahora_ _  
_

Fue cuando termino la canción que supo lo que tenía que hacer, esa chica la había enamorada, y ella fue muy estúpida al no darse cuenta, salió de su casa lo más rápido que pudo, condujo hacia la casa de Marley, sabia donde vivía porque ella si estaba al pendiente de la otra aunque quería negárselo, pero ahora ya nada le importaba.

Llego y estaciono, bajo y prácticamente corrió a tocar a la puerta, Mili Rose fue la que abrió la puerta con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, Kitty la vio y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

– **Kitty ¿Qué buscas?-** pregunto

– **Yo… yo vengo a ver a Marley, yo… yo tengo algo que decirle** -trato de sonar segura, pero pudo ver como la señora Rose lloraba más al escuchar el nombre de la chica

– **Lo siento Kitty, pero Marley no está aquí…-** las lágrimas salieron mas

– **Ahh… bueno, ¿puedo esperarla? ¿Tardara?-** pregunto, Mili se preguntó si elle no sabía lo que había pasado

– **Lo siento cariño… pero así es, ella tardara… pero no para que regrese si no para que tú puedes estar con ella-** Kitty le miro

– **¿Se fue de viaje? ¿O algo así?-** le miraba sin comprender

– **Sí, pequeña… ella se fue a un viaje del cual no hay retorno, lo siento Kitty pero Marley se ha ido a un lugar mejor, no podía seguir aquí, sufriendo** -la rubia trago fuerte, Marley se había ido, y ella no había podido decirle lo que sentía

– **Por favor díganme donde esta-** la otra asintió, se levantó tomo un papel, escribió algo, le entre un sobre y le dio la dirección.

– **Esto ella me pidió que te lo diera, léelo cuando llegues ahí,-** le dijo señalando la carta **–Ante de que llegues ahí, comprare una ramo de dalias eran sus favoritas** -la otra asintió, se despidió y salió rumbo al lugar donde le indicaba, en el camino compro el ramo de dalias que dijo en el asiento de copiloto.

Cuando llego estaciono y miro el lugar extrañada ya que no pensó que la chica estuviera en un lugar como eso, tomo el ramo de dalias y salió del coche, tomo la indicación que le dio la madre de Marley y camino hacia donde indicaba, cuando llego se encontró con una lápida nueva, de mármol… viro el rostro para buscar a la chica… pero no había nadie, fue cuando bajo la vista que todo a su alrededor de derrumbo.

Ahí en la lápida como inscripción tenia _Marley Rose 1998 – 2015, "Hija, amiga, siempre te recordaremos"_ , ahí es donde ella cayo de rodillas con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas, se abrazó a la lápida y lloro, lloro como nunca.

– **No, no-** lloro más fuerte **–No puede ser cierto, no pudiste irte, no-** lloraba más fuerte abrazando las dalias a su pecho.

No le importo mojarse con la lluvia, no le importó nada, solo quería estar con la chica, solo quería estar con Marley, fue cuando sin ser consiente comenzó a cantar.

 _Una vez más, una vez más_ _  
_ _Ven a mi lado una vez más_ _  
_ _No importa cuando, te quiero sólo a ti_ _  
_ _Este lamento tuvo que llegarme tan tarde para amarte más ahora_ _  
_ _Una vez más, una vez más_

Regreso a su auto abatida, tomo la carta y comenzó a leerla, dejando que sus lágrimas salieron nuevamente al leer el contenido de la misma.

 _Kitty_

 _Hola mi hermosa gatita, sabes me moría de ganas por una vez llamarte de eta forma, pero que crees esto jamás va a poder llegar, no después de lo que me dijiste hace unos días, no te reclamo lo que hiciste, porque fue una reacción normal, quien, dime quien se podría fijar en una chica como yo, nadie, lo sé, perdón por todas las estupideces que hice por llamar tu atención, lo siento pero era lo que pensaba que estaba bien, no quiero que te sientas en deuda conmigo, ni nada de eso._

 _Lo único que quería es que pudieras estar conmigo por un tiempo, porque eso es lo único que me quedaba, nadie aparte de mis madre, Tina y Unique sabían que mis días estaban contadas, sabes… iba a morir, pero el doctor dijo que si ponía más alegría ami vida, que si me enamoraba podía hacer que mi corazón lo sintieron… pero la persona que yo amo, no lo hace conmigo… el dia que tú por fin me hiciste saber que no querías nada, me diste la realidad, lo que me hizo saber que aunque en algún momento tu llegaras a corresponderme, no podría estar contigo mucho tiempo._

 _No quiero que te sientas culpable, es mas no sé si esta carta te llegara… te conozco y sé que ni te darás cuenta que no he ido a clase o pensaras que estoy tan avergonzada que no puedo ni mirarte, pero no es así… ahora cada dia me siento más débil, sé que en cualquier momento moriré, solo espero que seas feliz es lo único que quiero._

 _Se feliz Kitty, hazlo por los das… vive lo que yo no pude vivir, viaja, corre, has lo que tu quiera pero solo se feliz._

 _Con amor Marley Rose_

 _Tu eterna enamorada._

Cuando termino de leer lloro más al saber que jamás la volvería a ver, lloro porque si no fuera por su estupidez, ella la tendría con ella aunque un tiempo, porque no había nada que hacer… pero ella le hubiera podido dar un poquito de alegría a su vida pero no fue así, no fue así.

 _Te amo, te amo, acepta a una persona como yo una vez más_ _  
_ _El amor que siempre me diste_ _  
_ _Te lo corresponderé todo_ _  
_ _Por favor, permíteme_ _  
_ _Por favor, toma… mis manos_

No se dio cuenta pero poco a poco e iba quedando dormida, pero aun asi no dejan de llorar y abrazarse un recuerdo de la chica ojiazul.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

No fue hasta que una mano en su hombro le hizo levantar la mirada, es que se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en su escritorio, cuando por fin pudo enfocar la mirada se encontró con una hermosa sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos azules que le miraba curiosos.

– **¡Marley!-** chillo levantándose para abrazarla

– **¡Ey!-** chillo **– ¡Bájame!-** le pidió riendo

– **No, no lo hare-** le dio vueltas cayendo sin querer en la cama

– **Kitty-** rio cuando sintió a la rubia sobre ella **–Eres una mala-** le saco la lengua, pero se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba la otra, y es cuando entendió que veía a su vientre **–Kitty, amor ya sé que te gusta ver mi pancita y medirla cada dia… pero ahora no podemos, tus padres viene a cenar ya que quieren conocer el sexo del bebe, y mira vengo a buscarte para encontrar que te quedaste dormida-** la rubia la miro, miro el cuarto y se dio cuenta que no era la de su habitación , miro hacia todos lados hasta que una fotografía donde ella y Marley salían con vestidos blancas

– **¡Ey amor! ¿Me oye?-** le pregunto

– **Si, por supuesto-** sonrió **–Solo dame un poco de tiempo para cambiarme** -le sonrió

– **Ok, pero no te quedes dormida de nuevo-** le señalo, dándole un beso antes de salir de la habitación

Cuando la rubia se quedó sola, se llevó las manos a la cara y suspiro, todo había sido un sueño, había soñado que ella volvía hacer la misma chica que lastimó a su ahora esposa y no quería que volviera esa época, no quería casi perderla para comprender que era a quien amaba, dejo salir sus lágrimas, para luego meterse a bañar, cuando ya estaba lista bajo, para encontrarse con sus padres que la abrazaron, a Mili la madre de Marley quien era una segunda made para ella.

También estaban Tina, Unique, sus amigas Rachel y Quinn quienes estaban esperando a su segundo bebe, ya que la pequeña Charlie ya tenían 2 años, todo lo que una vez quiso lo tenía ahí, se acercó a su mujer y sin más le beso, quería comprobar que todo era verdad, y no un simple sueño.

– **No coman pan frente a los pobres-** esa había sido Q

– **Claro, lo dice la mujer que besa a su mujer frente a todos-** Kitty le regreso la broma causando la risa de todos incluida la susodicha.

Riendo todos… es ahí donde Kitty se dio cuenta que tenía su hogar, su vida, y que ningún sueño se lo quitaría, además estaba ese recuerdo… que hubiera pasado si realmente Marley no le hubiera dado ese oportunidad de amarla de nuevo, cuando ella fue la que la desprecio en primer lugar, mejor no recordaba la peor estaba de su vida, ahora solo disfrutaría de lo que tenía.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es un nuevo Karley, espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	9. Not Just Friends

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Not Just Friends- Oh Woo Bin (Dorama Heartstrings)**_

* * *

 _ **Not Just Friends**_

Santana López era una joven de descendencia latina, ella era una persona un poco tosca cuando de relaciones se trataba, no había tenido una relación seria jamás, Quinn Fabray era su mejor amiga… esta siempre le decia que en algún momento la persona indica llegaría a ella, López siempre la tomaba como loca.

– **Deja de decir idioteces Fabray-** ese fue el dia que su vida cambio

– **No son idioteces, te puedo asegurar que el amor te encontrara por más que tú te escondas-** la rubia le sonrió a su amiga que despotricaba con ella

– **Claro como tú encontraste a tu princeso azul de nariz grande-** Q le fulmino con la mirada

– **No le digas así a Rachel-** la latina rio, le encantaba hacer rabiar a su amiga siempre molestando a su chica **–Te recuerdo que es tu prima Santana** -le señalo

– **No me recuerdes que llevo la misma sangra de que la enana-** Q solo giro los ojos, cuando Santana se ponía en ese plan nadie podía con ella

Por andar de quejosa la latina no se dio cuenta que otra persona venia en su mismo carril, Q al ver que la persona venia en sus patines con un casco de pato, solo ladeo la cabeza.

– **¡Cuidado S!-** es lo único que pudo gritar, pero fue muy tarde ya que la chica del patín ya caía con Santana encima de ella

– **¡Auch!-** se quejaron las dos

Santana estaba tentada a despotricar contra la chica pero cuando fijo su vista en la chica, quedo sin poder pronunciar palabra, y es que esos hermosos ojos azul celeste le miraban como atravesándole el alma.

– **Yo… yo lo siento-** se disculpó la latina cosa que sorprendió a Fabray la cual se acercaba a ver lo que pasó

– **Santana ¿estás bien?-** pregunto la chica ojiverde

– **Sí, si…-** dijo aun perdida **– ¿Estas bien?-** pregunto a la chica que un estaba tirada en la escarpa

– **Sí, si-** con ayuda de la latina y la rubia de Fabray ayudaron a pararse **–Solo que me quede sin frenos y cuando vi el semáforo me estrelle contra el-** las dos chicas la miraron sin comprender a que se refería

– **¿Cómo dices?-** pregunto Q **–No me hagan caso-** les sonrió

– **Soy Brittany S. Pierce, pero no como la cantante ¿eh?-** las otras dos chicas la miraron sin creer la actitud de la otra

– **Ok-** le sonrió la latina **–Soy Santana López-** se presentó

– **Muchos gusto Santana-** le tendió la mano, al tocarse sintieron una corriente recorrer sus cuerpos por lo que rápido se soltaron

– **Soy Quinn Fabray-** la otra rubia se presentó al ver a las dos desconcertadas.

Y ese fue su primer encuentro lo que les valió volverse a ver, ya que la chica del patín era nada menos que la maestra de baile de Rachel en la academia de danza que la morena estaba abriendo, se conocieron y en poco tiempo se convirtieron en amigas o eso era lo que ellas creían… porque para los demás estaba claro que eran mucho más que amigas.

Quinn con Rachel estaban acotadas en una de las camas de playas, mientras veían como Santana jugaba con Britt en el agua con un patito inflable, y es que la latina con la única que era de esa manera era con la rubia de ojos azul celeste.

– **Lucy-** le llamo su morena a la otra que le acariciaba su ya abultado vientre

– **Dime mi amor-** dijo con su voz que solo lo dedicaba a ella

– **¿Cuándo crees que las dos se dirán sus sentimientos?-** le pregunto a su esposa

– **No lo sé, solo espero que pronto** -le sonrió y le robo un beso.

Y no se equivocaban, las horas pasaron y como siempre Santana fue la que se ofreció para llevarla a su casa, Britt estaba muy callada casi no decia nada, estaba pensando en cómo decirle a su amiga lo que en verdad sentía por ella, por eso cuando llegaron al departamento, le pidió que subiera con ella, la latina no le sorprendió ese pedido porque en verdad la otra siempre hacia lo mismo y siempre se quedaban viendo alguno película y pasaban la noche juntas platicando de todo un poco.

Cuando entraron la rubia le pregunto que si quería beber algo, la otra le sonrió y le pidió un whisky, la ojiceleste le asintió y fue hacia su pequeño bar a prepararle la bebida mientras agarraba valor para confesarle.

– **Aquí esta-** le tendió el vaso

– **Gracias-** le sonrió **– ¿Que pasa Britt?-** le pregunto después de beber de su vaso

– **Eh nada… ¿Por qué preguntas?-** le miro

– **Porque esta rara… no has hablado mucho desde que salimos de casa de Q y Rachel-** le comento

– **Ah eso… ummm veras-** le miraba **–Hay algo que quiero decirte, y espero que no cambie nada-** la latina le miro

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Es grave?-** le miraba preocupada

– **No es nada… de eso, lo que pasa… ummm… bueno-** la latina en verdad ya se estaba preocupando

– **Britt…-** le llamo mirándola a los ojos **– ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto dulcemente

– **Santana yo… yo… estoy enamorada de ti-** le soltó, la mitad latina que tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras le tomaba de la mano a la otra dándole confianza, perdió la sonrisa y su rostro se ensombreció, y al contacto de las manos de la rubia ojiceleste le quemaron que le soltó causando miedo y terror en la otra. **–Santana-** le llamo, esta le miro, negó y se levantó de donde estaba para irse. **–San** -le llamo

– **No-** negó sin mirarla **–No puedo Britt, no puedo, no ahora** -fue lo único que dijo al salir de ahí.

Al cerrar la puerta la latina no pudo ver como la rubia de hermosos ojos azules, caía de rodillas hecha un mar de lágrimas, no escucho como el corazón de esa joven de hermosos sentimientos se rompía en mil pedazos que sería muy difícil de reparar.

Santana subio a su coche y no sabía qué hacer, no se había puesto a pensar en qué pasaría si eso llegaba a pasar, jamás pensó en su amistad con Britt fuera más que eso, manejo a un bar… donde bebió de más y termino en enredándose con la primera chica que se le puso en el camino, solo cuando el sol se coló por su ventana es que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero no le dio tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que el timbre sonaba… por lo que puso una camisa cualquiera y fue abrir.

Y la sorpresa que se llevo es que la persona que había tocada era nada menos que Brittany, que la miraba tratando de sonreírle, ella le dijo que pasara… pero vaya que error, porque en ese momento la mujer con la que había pasado la noche, sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando fijo su mirada en su rubia, ella le miraba con la mirada cargada de dolor y tristeza, eso le hizo sentir como una maldita escoria.

– **Britt-** susurro, ella le miro y negó

– **Lo siento… lamento interrumpir, no vemos-** ella no la dejo decir nada más porque se fue de la manera ma rápida.

Miro a la chica que le miraba y negaba con la cabeza, ella desapareció de donde estaba para luego regresar vestida como la noche pasada, la miro y yo la mire.

– **No debiste acostarte conmigo, no debiste lastimarla de esa manera, cuando amas a una persona como la amas a ella, no se lastima de eta manera-** frunció el ceño

– **Yo no le amo-** contesto, la otra rio

– **Síguetelo diciendo a ver si te lo crees-** eso fue lo último que dijo ante de salir del departamento.

Cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar como en su vida lo había hecho, por primera vez sintió lo que era lastimar a alguien que en verdad le importaba, Santana no sabía nada pero las palabras de la chica con la que se acostó le habían llego en lo más profundo, desolada tomo el teléfono y marco a las únicas personas que la podían ayudar.

– **Bueno, San ¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto la morena del otra lado de la línea **–Las necesito, por favor vengan-** dijo entre lágrimas.

Esta más de decir que Rachel levanto a su esposa que dormitaba a su lado, y le obligo a que le llevara a casa de su prima, al llegar la latina abrió con la cara bañada en lágrimas y la morena a penas y pudo quedarse parada gracias a su rubia que la sostuvo ya que Santana se había lanzado a sus brazos.

Entraron a la habitación con la latina llorando en los brazos de su prima, fueron necesario muchos minutos para que esta lograra calmarse y les contara lo que había pasado, cuando termino de decirle todo a las do estas le miraron in creerse lo que había hecho.

– **¡Dios Santana!-** Q e paso la mano en su cara

– **Eres una tonta Santana, acabas de lastimar a Britt de la peor manera, con Quinn creíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las dos asumieran sus sentimientos, pero ahora nos damos cuenta que la única valiente de esto fue Brittany, y tu una cobarde que sigue ocultando su sentir-** la latina le miro sin creer lo que le decían

– **Yo, no amo, yo no…-** trataba de debatir

– **No mientas, sabes muy en el fondo que lo que sientes por ella es algo más de amistad-** la latina aun no lo asimilaba

Las otras mejor se quedaron calladas, era mejor que la otra se diera cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Los días fueron pasando, Santana se sentía frustrada, había intentado contactar a Brittany pero esta parecerá que no quería ser encontrada porque en todos los lugares que la buscaba no estaban, sus amigos no le daban razones de ella, y ela e sentía muy mal, Quinn y Rachel solo veían como la latina se estaba dejando.

Santana estaba en su sillón de su departamento, no podía más había intentado buscar a su rubia por todos lado… pero no había tenido éxito, no podía dejar de pensarla, sentía que su vida no tenía sentido.

 _No sirve de nada arrepentirse ahora, No sirve de nada resistirse ahora, porque siempre estuviste ahí, porque me acostumbre a ti, no supe que era amor, no puedo volver a llamarte, no seré capaz de hacerlo otra vez, Digo adiós._

La latina se había dado cuenta que si la quería, que la amaba… pero ¿era tarde? Eso es lo que se llevaba preguntándose desde que estaba intentando encontrarla.

 _Aunque no es lo que quiero decir, supongo que pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que era solo amistad, cuando te extraño de esta manera, cuando estoy frustrado de esta manera, engaño a mi corazón como un tonto, supongo que ahora no podemos ser ni amigos, supongo que esto no puede ser ni amistad, porque cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando te miro, ya sé que es amor._

Habían pasado un mes, Santana se sentía mal… pero todo eso se esfumo cuando la misma Britt le busco, la rubia le sonrió y le dijo que no importaba nada, que era su amiga y siempre lo seria, sin importar sus sentimientos.

– **Britt-** intento hablarle

– **No digas nada, soy tu amiga y eso es lo importante** -le sonrió

– **Pero…-** intento protestar ya que quería decirle que ella le correspondía

– **No-** negó **–No digas más-** le sonrió **–Ven vamos a ver una película-** le jalo para llevársela y la latina

El tiempo paso, y muchas cosas pasaron, Santana intentaba demostrarle a la chica que le correspondía pero cada vez que intentaba hablar del tema la otra cambiaba para no abordarlo… pero ya no podía masa.

– **Britt-** le llamo, estaban viendo una película en casa de la rubia

– **¿Que paso?-** le miro

– **Tenemos que hablar-** dijo de la manera más seria posible, la ojiceleste le miro para luego suspirar

– **Ok-** derrotada **–Se dé que quieres hablar, y te lo voy a decir de manera firme Santana-** le miro seria

 _Solo dijiste que lo olvidaras, solo dijiste que no lo sabes, dijiste que terminaras con esto, pero volteaste fríamente, supongo que pensé que éramos amigos, pensé que esto era solo amistad, cuando te extraño de esta manera, cuando estoy frustrado de esta manera, engaño a mi corazón como a un tonto._

– **Voy a olvidar lo que siento por ti, lo estoy haciendo, estoy saliendo con alguien-** Santana giro la cabeza para verla

– **¿Cómo?-** sintió dolor en su pecho

– **Eso, estoy en una relación y el me hace feliz, así que te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a mencionar nada de esto-** le miraba fríamente **–Creo que es hora que te vayas-** la guio hacia la salida **–Cuídate Santana** -le cerró la puerta

– **Britt-** susurro con los ojos bañados en lágrimas _._

 _Supongo que ahora no podemos ser ni amigos, supongo que esto no puede ser ni amistad, porque cuando estoy a tu lado, cuando te miro, ya sé que es amor, no estoy en tu corazón, mis lágrimas están cayendo._

Ahora fue Santana la que no la busco, fue ella la que dejo de verla… necesitaba aclararse, ella estaba segura que la amaba, pero Britt, ella estaba con alguien, estaba con un chico, el cual ella conocía, el cual sabia como era, era el chico perfecto, y sabía que su rubia no tardaría en enamorarse de él.

 _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Santana volvió a encontrarse con Britt, la rubia hablo con ella, le dijo que no quería perder su amistada, que era una persona importante en su vida, que no quería perderla, la latina no sabía si aceptar eso o no, ella la amaba… pero la rubia ¿la había olvidado?

 _Dijiste que solo fuéramos amigos (amigos), dijiste que lo llamáramos amistad, cuando no puedo vivir sin ti (vivir in ti), incluso cuando duele, incluso cuando lloro, tú pretendes que no sucede y sonríes._

Santana ya no podía, le dolía bastante, la había visto reir con su novio, había visto como Sam la hacía feliz… veía como la rubia estaba brillante, como una vez lo estuvo a su lado, dolía, y dolía mucho.

– **Britt… yo te quiero, te amo-** le dijo una vez que estaban en su departamento con lágrimas en los ojos

– **San-** le sonreía y negaba para luego levantarse para irse, pero una mano se lo impidió

– **Por favor…-** le miro **–yo…**

 _¿No puedes amarme? ¿No puedes abrazarme? ¿No puedes amarme por un dia, por un momento?_

La rubia le miro con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas

– **Lo siento San, lo siento mucho-** le abrazo, y ahí la latina supo que no podía hacer más, la amaba más que a su vida… pero ella no a ella

– **Gracias Britt, Gracias por esto-** le soltó, le miro a los ojos **–Se feliz por favor… se feliz como no pude hacerte yo, perdón por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentía, ahora es tarde, él te hace feliz… y eso es lo que importa-** le dio una sonrisa triste de resignación

– **San-** le miro alzando la cabeza de la otra para que ala viera **–Te amo-** le dijo **–Termine con Sam… porque no podía estar con él, cuando mi corazón es tuyo, él supo siempre… pero intento enamorarme, que le quisiera a él… pero yo no podía… mi corazón había elegido, y te eligió a ti-** la latina no pudo más y se desmorono en los brazos de la rubia

– **Te amo mi rubia, te amo Britt, por favor no te vayas nunca, no me dejes caer… por favor… te amo-** se separó para mirarla a los ojos

Con miedo llevo sus manos al rostro de la otra chica, y acaricio sus mejillas antes de atraer su rostro hacia ella, y ahí… entre lágrimas con los sentimientos a flor de piel, se fundieron en un beso, lleno de ternura, amor, y todo lo que habían guardado.

Y creo que sabrán… que paso después ¿no?

Si, las chicas se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, disfrutando de una amor que siempre había estado ahí, pero una no había querido ver, pero que se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía, ahora ahí… ellas haciendo el amor, recorriendo el cuerpo la otra, con caricias y besos, es que saben que es ahí donde pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _N2:_**

 _Este es un nuevo BRITTANA, espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	10. La Revancha

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _ **Es un Faberry sin final feliz, leer bajo su propio riesgo**_

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **La Revancha – Edwin Luna y La Trakalosa de Monterrey**_

* * *

 _ **La Revancha**_

Una joven rubia caminaba de manera desganada, su rostro demostraba la frustración que tenía, camino hasta que llego a una humilde casa, saco sus llaves para abrir, al entrar encendió la luz que iluminaba la casa, cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella suspirando pesadamente, se despegó de ella para proceder a sentarse en el pequeño sillón de su humilde sala.

Mientras ella se pasaba la mano en la cara una morena se acercaba ella para sentarse a su lado, le saludo como siempre con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?** -pregunto sin dejar de sonreír

– **No nada** -fingió una sonrisa **– ¿Cómo estas amor?-** pregunto para cambiar el tema, la verdad es que la rubia estaba mal, no conseguía encontrar un trabajo

– **Muy bien** -sonreía **–te tengo una sorpresa-** la otra le miro

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es?-** realmente quería saber cuál era la sorpresa

– **Viene otro** -le soltó con una enorme sonrisa mostrándole una prueba de embarazo

La rubia sintió una bajón inmediatamente, apenas podían con ellas dos y con su pequeña Beth de 12 años, como le iban hacer con un bebe, el cual necesitaría muchas cosas, suspiro no podía decir nada, no cuando su morena le miraba con esa hermosa sonrisa que amaba.

– **¡Dios! Estoy muy feliz** -le abrazo fuertemente

– **¿De verdad? ¿Estas feliz?-** le miraba

– **Por supuesto mi amor, por supuesto que lo estoy** -le sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad.

Los meses pasaban y la rubia trataba de encontrar un empleo fijo, bien pagado pero que sea honesto, pero no habia nada… su mujer estaba ya en su octavo mes de embarazo y sabía que necesitaban que encontrara ya algo, las facturas no se iban a pagar solas.

– **¿Encontraste algo?-** pregunto Rachel viéndola llegar

– **No, nada… no hay nada-** suspiraba sentándose en la pequeña mesa que tenían como comedor

– **No te preocupes algo aparecerá, sé que esta pequeña que bien nos traerá suerte-** se acariciaba el vientre

– **Eso es lo que me preocupa, otra persona esta viniendo y no encuentro nada-** acaricio el vientre de su esposa ante de darle un beso a la misma

Rachel solo negó, ella sabía que su esposa hacia lo que podía, ella habia quedado embarazada de Beth cuando apenas tenía 15 años, y Quinn 17, desde eso su rubia habia luchado por hacerse cargo de las dos, y es por eso que ella trataba de hacerle las cosas fáciles, no quería ponerle más trabas en el camino por lo que conformaba con lo poco que tenían con gran esfuerzo.

Días después Quinn caminaba por las calles, con la cara agüeitada mientras caminaba se encontró con Puckerman, el habia sido un gran amigo en la secundario por lo mismo era le padrina de Beth.

– **¡Ey tú! Hace mucho que no te veo** -le decia

– **Lo sé, pero ya sabes-** le sonrió

– **¿y cómo esta Rachel?-** pregunto el moreno, mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro

– **Está bien, está embarazada de nuevo-** no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara

– **Pues felicidades campa-** le abrazo rápidamente **–Pero entonces ¿por qué la cara?-** le pregunto

– **Es que no encuentro trabajo** -le decia

Fue en eso que Puck le ofreció uno por lo que lo llevo con el Jefe, cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con Finn uno de los guaruras del Jefe Puck mejor conocido como el alacrán le pido hablar con el jefe ya que tenía a alguien que quería trabajar, el otro entro con Serpiente que hablaba con un comandante corrupto, este le dijo que dejara sus datos le dio un papel que Quinn lleno con algo de duda, pero en verdad necesitaba un trabajo.

Cuando salieron de ahí, tenía la mirada contrariada porque sabía que una vez que entrara ahí no habia salida, Serpiente que habla con el comandante corrupto anotaba la dirección de un delincuente que andaba buscando para darle piso, pero ahí mismo le entregaron los datos de la rubia.

El Jefe fue con sus compinches y prácticamente los golpeo por holgazanear, les dijo que preparan todo porque el sabia donde se estaba escondiendo el pantraz como se llamaba al que buscaban, mando a uno de los suyos por los datos… pero como habían dos y este no lo vio agarro el que más le resulto familiar.

Horas después un auto se encontraba estacionado en la puerta de la casa donde segundo estaba el pantraz, en una casa se encontraba la rubia cenando con su familia.

– **¿Qué pasa?-** le pregunto Rachel a su esposa

– **Lo siento… pero tuve que pedirle una oportunidad a Serpiente-** respondió, la morena le miro

– **No, a la Serpiente no-** le pidió **– ¿Por qué?-** le pregunto

– **¿Que querías que hiciera? no encontraba chamba** -le miro

– **No me gusta, sabes lo traicionero que son esas personas, además hable con mi tío, y se va hacer lo de la tienda, vamos a estar bien ¿verdad?-** aseguraba

– **¿De verdad?-** le pregunto

– **Sí, prométeme que iras con mi tío y no con la Serpiente-** la rubia asintió

– **Te lo prometo-** Beth sonrió a sus madres **– ¿De qué te ríes pequeña?** -le beso la mejilla que estaba cerca de su hija

– **Mama** -se quejo

Mientras afuera en la casa que según era del delincuente que quería la serpiente, el tipo que haría el encarguito le daban ordenes o era su familia del pantraz o la de él, por lo que ela seguro que acabaría con ellos. Se bajaron del auto los tres delincuentes con sus armas de frente.

 _El destino puede cambiarte la vida_ _  
_ _de bajada o de subida como sea puede llegar_ _  
_ _eso fue lo que le paso a un camarada_ _  
_ _de la noche a la mañana la suerte le fue a cambiar..._

 _Muy tranquilo se encontraba haya en su casa_ _  
_ _con sus hijos y su esposa quien se lo iba a imaginar_ _  
_ _de repente se oye que tocan la puerta_ _  
_ _pregunta y nadie contesta comienzan a disparar..._

En el interior de la casa de Quinn las tres comían entre pequeñas risas, la rubia acariciaba el vientre redondo de su esposa, cuando un golpe les hizo sobresaltar, la rubia le dijo a la morena y a su pequeña que se quedaran ahí, que ella averiguaría… pero apenas llego a la puerta fue atacada por tres tipo que comenzaron a golpearla, Rachel veía todo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña que lloraba entre sus brazos.

 _En su cara le matan a sus dos hijos_ _  
_ _a su esposa entre dos tipos la comienzan a golpear_ _  
_ _preguntaron cosas que ellos no sabían_ _  
_ _los matones se veían comenzaron a dudar_ _  
_ _murmuraron que se habían equivocado_ _  
_ _un error que luego caro_ _  
_ _lo tendrían que pagar..._

La rubia trataba de defenderse pero era en vano, le golpeaban solo sintió como le tiraban de su pelo para hacer que viera como uno de los tres hombres arrebataba a Beth de los brazos de su morena madre para que este le hiciera hincarse y con una sonrisa sádica… le diera un balazo en la cabeza, machando de sangre todo la cara de la rubia que veía como su hija perdía la vida, Rachel cayo de rodillas gritando de dolor al ver a su pequeña muerta.

Intenta zafarse… un oído descomunal empezaba a crecer dentro de ella… pero le fue imposible solo pudo ver como su esposa embarazada era tomada y era comenzada a golpearla, ella solo podía gritar de dolor, su mujer estaba ya casi inconsciente… su bebe.

 _Ya más tarde llegaba la policía_ _  
_ _la mujer muy malherida murió rumbo al hospital_ _  
_ _a mi compa empezaban a cuestionarlo_ _  
_ _estaba tan impactado que solo pudo llorar..._

 _Eso todos lo usaban en su contra_ _  
_ _pues le achacaban la bronca y a la cárcel fue a parar_ _  
_ _decían que el llanto era de arrepentimiento_ _  
_ _Que era asesino violento y lo tenían que juzgar..._

La policía llego tiempo después, la ambulancia también los paramédicos no pudieron hacer nada por la pequeña, porque la vale le habia matado al instante, pero Rachel aún estaba viva de milagro la subieron a la ambulancia y la rubia con ella.

– **Vamos Rach, vamos mi amor… no puedes dejarme-** lloraba agarrada a su mano, lo paramédicos hacían lo que podían para tratar de salvarle la vida, el comandante corrupto subio a la ambulancia y esposa a la rubia ya que cuando la interrogo esta solo comenzó a llorar.

El comandante solo quería hacer ver que era ella la que habia hecho todo eso, ya que quería pagar el las consecuencias, camino a hospital la morena cayó en un paro respiratorio del cual no salió y pedio la batalla, la rubia solo grito de dolor, el comandante no quería verla.

La rubia fue acusada y condenada como la asesina de su familia, su sentencia fue de cadena perpetua, en la cárcel solo podía pensar en su esposa, en su sonrisa… y la de su pequeña Beth, al hacerlo no podía evitar que lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos, el recuerdo de su bebe que no llego a nacer, porque le tenía que pasar eso a ella, que mal habia hecho para que ese fuera su castigo.

La primera en la noche fue golpeada prácticamente casi a matarla… querían hacerle pagar por lo que según habia hecho, pero ella no se dejó… ella no lo haría ella viviría por sus seres amadas que no podían hacerlo,

En contrario a los que habían matado a su familia ellos estaban discutiendo, ahora entendían que el estúpido que mato a la familia de la rubia se había equivocado al tomar la información del pantraz.

 _El destino pronto le dio "La Revancha"_ _  
_ _de los matones las caras nunca se pudo borrar_ _  
_ _a los años cayeron los asesinos_ _  
_ _como si un poder divino lo quisiera compensar..._

El tiempo paso, Quinn se habia hecho de algo de poder en la cárcel varios le respetaban, en eso ven como los que habían acabado con su familia llegaban ahí, ella solo los miro con odio, ellos tendrían que pagar… pareciera que alguien le estaba ayudando para hacerlo.

 _Una noche que los matones dormían_ _  
_ _él les arranco la vida ya no despertaron más_ _  
_ _la sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro_ _  
_ _dicen que beso una foto_ _  
_ _luego se puso a llorar…_

Días después de la llegada Quinn se tatuó en su espalda brazos las caras de Rachel y Beth, donde les puso sus nombre y la fecha de su nacimiento y la fecha de su muerte, también se grabó el nombre de su pequeña que no llego a nacer Barbra, esa misma noche le fue entregada un arma, sin que nadie la viera y si lo hacían no decían nada, conocía su historia como esos hombre habían acabado con su vida, con lo que más amaba.

Se acercó a la celda donde dormían y sin más comenzó a disparar hasta arrancarles la vida a uno por uno como ellos habían hecho con su esposa, con sus hijas, con su vida, con todo lo que tenía, se regresó a su celda, tomo la foto de sus dos amores, la beso y sin más comenzó a llorar…

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es un nuevo FABERRY espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	11. Imparable

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

 _Este está dedicado especialmente a_ _ **Spyireland**_ _quien me ha pedido hacerlo, por lo que espero sea de su agrado y a tu otro pedido, te digo que estoy maquinando como lo hare._

 _Y le informó al_ _ **Guest**_ _que me pidió que hiciera uno cuando Quinn era pelirosa y a Rachel declarándole su amor, está en proceso el de él, con algo adicionado._

 _El_ _ **Guest**_ _que me pidió hacer una tercera parte del capítulo de la Mordidita, le digo no creo que hay otra parte, pero estoy me estoy convenciendo en hacer la historia después de… ya que no eres la única que me lo pide, y a lo de un Achele G!P eh… bueno nunca he escrito uno… pero te prometo que cumpliré con el pedido pero tendrá que esperar un poco hasta que tenga bien definida la historia y con qué canción._

* * *

 _ **Imparable**_

Rachel Berry no entendía que era lo que habia pasado ese verano, pero algo cambio, lo pudo notar al poner un pie en McKinley, y lo noto muy bien… porque ahí en un rincón… estaba ella, pero a la vez no era ella, y es que con ese nuevo aspecto que tenía no la hacía ser ella misma, vestida así de negro, con su cabello corto pero con mechas rosadas, sus dos piercing´s, uno en la ceja y otro en su nariz, las perforaciones en la oreja, eso no quiere decir que no se vea sexy, porque para los ojos chocolate de la morena es así como se veía.

Los rumores que se extendieron esos días con respecto con la antigua rubia, no eran del agrado de Rachel y es que decían que la chica estaba en drogas, alcohol, y sexo, nada de eso le gustaba nada, así que armándose de valor fue en su búsqueda, y la encontró donde esos días siempre estaba cuando se saltaba las clases, la encontró sentada fumando.

– **¿Qué quieres Berry?-** pregunto la pelirosa sin mirarla

– **Yo…-** no sabía que decirle

– **Habla…-** su manera era fría y seca, no la quería ahí

– **¿Por qué?-** pregunta **– ¿Por qué estas actuando así?-** la ex rubia solo siguió fumando

– **Solo actúo como quiero, y soy ahora-** la morena niega

– **No** -contesta, y es ahí cuando la otra tira la colilla de su cigarro no sin antes apagarlo, una caso es que esté actuando de manera rebelde y otra que incendie la escuela lo que ocasionaría que vaya a la cárcel – **estas actuando de la manera que crees que eres, pero tú y yo sabemos que no eres nada de esto, eres mejor persona de lo que crees Quinn solo que tú no eres capaz de verlo** -la otra negó

– **Además a ti que te importa si soy así o no, si a ti todo lo que te importa eres tú, no cuando tú arruinaste la ilusión de todos cuando te besaste con Finntonto frente a todo en las seccionales** -eso no se lo esperaba, no, la verdad es que no pensaba que Quinn le reclamara eso

– **Yo no lo bese él fue el que me beso desprevenidamente, él fue el único culpable que perdiéramos, crees que yo no quería ganar, desde que estamos en el Glee Club nuestro sueño es hacerlo, crees que estaba muy contenta d a verlo perdido, por la estúpida inmadurez de Finn** -la pelirosa torció la boca

– **No te creo nada de esto Rachel, si desde el año pasado estabas luchando por él, porque no ahora sería lo mismo, y más que ha terminado conmigo, y lo hizo en un maldito funeral-** la morena le miro

– **Por lo mismo… porque no me interesa el, nunca lo ha hecho… pero eso es algo que jamás nadie vio, la única razón por la que luchaba contigo era para atraer la atención tuya-** eso hizo que la ex Cheerio le mirara con los ojos abierto de par en par **–Porque es a ti a quien quiero-** fue en ese momento cuando Quinn se levantó como un resorte asustando a la morena que hizo lo mismo

– **Aléjate-** escupió con rabia **–No vuelvas a decir eso-** la morena le miraba sintiendo sus ojos arder y su pecho doler

– **Quinn… pero es la verdad estoy enamorada de ti-** la otra la miraba con odio

– **Te dije que no lo dijeras, te quiero lejos de mí, no te quiero cerca de mí… yo no siento nada por ti, más que odio** -la morena se tragó su llanto y la miro

– **Sé que sientes algo para mí, lo se… lo puedo ver-** intento acercarse a ella

– **No, no lo hago, y te quiero lejos, te odio Rachel Berry** -paso a su lado y la empujo para irse

– **No me daré por vencida te enamorare** -le grito al ver que se iba

Quinn ni siquiera voltio a ver, es que no podía creer que la chica a la que le habia hecho la vida imposible se le declarara, y más que sea Rachel Berry, esa enana irritable, Rachel se quedó ahí viéndola marchar… y habia dicho la verdad no se daría por vencida.

 _Ágil como el agua_ _  
_ _Fuerte como el viento_ _  
_ _Duro como el tiempo_

Los días fueron pasando, y el plan de conquista de Rachel con la pelirosa no parecía funcionar, cada dia… llegaba mucho ante que todos al Instituto, gracias a que una vez habia escuchado la combinación del casillero de Quinn mas bien Finn lo habia dicho porque es una chismoso, lo habría sin problema, ahí metía a veces chocolates, paletas de corazón, algunos bombones, como hoy que habia hecho ella misma las galletas con forma de león con sabor de chocolate.

La vio llegar y se guardó, sabía que lo habia visto… pero no hizo ningún intento de tomarlo, por lo que como le tocaba la misma clase, espero ver la reacción al encontrar como cada dia, pero sintió decepción al ver que ni le hizo caso es más la rosa fue ignorada.

Después de clases ya todos se iban, Rachel salía con algunos libros que llevaría a casa, mira el piso por lo que no se da cuenta que Quinn está parada esperándola con las galletas que le regalo es misma mañana.

– **Berry-** le llama, la morena la mira y no puede evitar la sonrisa que se forma en su rostro al instante que ve las galletas en sus manos

– **Quinn ¿Te gustaron?-** pregunto ilusionada, la rubia rio

– **Si me hubieran gustado crees que haría esto-al momento de decir eso abrió la caja en la que estaban dejándolas caer al suelo y pisarlas –Esto es lo que res Berry-** sin más se dio la vuelta, dejando a la morena mirando las galletas destrozadas.

Me niegas la entrada  
Una y tantas veces  
que vivo del intento

Y es que soy

Imparable, contigo  
Indomable es lo que siento  
Pero es intocable tu corazón

Después de eso la morena no se iba a dar por vencida, y a eso a Quinn le frustraba porque no podía hacer que la morena dejara de seguirla, de darle cosas, por eso hizo algo que pensó no volver hacer, le pidió a Santana que ahora era la capitana le mandara a la morena con sus discípulas un par de granizados.

Ese dia ella estaba no muy lejos de donde Rachel guardaba sus cosas en su casillero, cuando tres chicas de primero procedentes de las Cheerios, la morena no las vio a cercarse hasta que esta se detuvieron, cuando la morena volteo lo único que sintió fue el frio de los granizados bañándolas.

– **Esto es para ver si te queda claro que Quinn no quiere nada contigo, a ver si ya te das por vencida-** todos ahí, comenzarán reir, la mirada de la morena chocaron con los ojos verdes amelados de la ex rubia.

La pelirosa se sintió mal al ver la mirada de dolor d ela otra, la vio cerrar su casillero y salir corriendo de ahí, de la escuela, Rachel lloro… pero se dijo a s misma que no se daría por vencida… Quinn solo tenía miedo… y ella la ayudaría a que se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

 _Tanto que te busco_ _  
_ _Tanto que te alejo_ _  
_ _Tanto que no quiero_

 _Son tantas las hormonas_ _  
_ _que le ganan la batalla_ _  
_ _a todos mis miedos_

Rachel no se daba por vencida más ahora, habia logrado que Kurt, Mercedes le ayudaran con la su plan, los chicos buscaban las cosas que le gustaba a la otra y se lo decían, planearon que Rachel le regalara un leoncito de peluche, que dejo en su casillero… ellos le dijeron a la misma que no habían visto tirarlo como hacia siempre, eso quería decir algo ¿no?, también le compro un corderito… y escribió una nota que enamoraría a hasta a la dura de Santana.

Mercedes dijo que la siguió todo el dia por lo que tampoco se deshizo de él, así que las esperanzas de cierta morena se incrementaban, pero la que no estaba nada contenta era Quinn, y es que nada de lo que hacía, lograba alejar a la otra, es más le daba más valor para seguir con eso, y lo que más le molestaba es que cada dia estaba más ansiosa por llegar y ver qué era lo que ella él tenía preparado, los dos últimos regalos habían sido tan hermosos y tiernos que no habia logrado deshacerse de ellos.

 _Y es que soy_

 _Imparable, contigo_ _  
_ _Indomable es lo que siento_ _  
_ _Pero es intocable tu corazón_ _  
_ _Tu corazón_ _, tu corazón._

Quinn habia decidido que tenía que hacer algo que le dejara claro a la otra que no quería nada con ella, y para eso tenía que romper su corazón… y es que sus miedos eran más, y es que no se habia dado cuenta que a los demás no le importaba que Rachel le conquistara es más ahora comprendían porque su peleas, hasta Finn sonreía disimuladamente porque el si veía que las dos se pertenecían, por eso no entendía como Quinn no lo veía claro.

Ese dia Quinn le habia dicho a Puck lo que tenía que hacer, le amenazó con decirle a la entrenadora Sylvester quien habia sido el culpable de que los balones estuvieran desinflados, por eso el chico tuvo miedo y acepto, aunque sabía que eso rompería por completo a Rachel.

– **Ahí esta-** le indico la ex rubia al chico, ya que vio venir a la morena con algo en las manos, estaba con Kurt y Mercedes a su lado **–Hazlo-** le ordeno, el judío trago fuerte e hizo lo planeado

– **Escuchen todos-** todo los alumnos en el pasillo se callaron, hasta Rachel voltio a ver y sin saber porque sintió el pecho doler **–aquí frente a todos, quiero preguntarle** -miro a la pelirosa **–Quinn Fabray ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?-** lo dijo con mucho trabajo y más al ver como las lágrimas caían de los ojos de la morena

– **Si-** contesto, sin mirar a la morena, no quería verla, se acercó a la morena para besarlo.

Rachel sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos tan mal lo habia hecho para que la chica no quisiera nada con ella, o para aceptar lo que sentía por ella, porque ella sabía que Quinn sentía por ella, solo que no quería aceptarlo, tenía miedo, Kurt y Mercedes vieron cómo estaba la morena tras al escena.

–Vamos Rachel-le dijeron

– **Un minuto-** pidió, cuando vio que los otros dos dejaban de besarse se acercó a ello **–Felicidades-** hablo con la voz cortada

– **Berry ¿Qué quieres? Es que no te ha quedado que no quiero nada, Puck es mi novio-** presumió

– **No, ya lo entendí, no tenías que hacerlo así… pero ya lo hiciste, solo quería darte esto-** le entrego al caja de cristal **–Cuídala Noah, si no yo te golpeare-** sonrió pero la sonrisa jamás llego **–Se feliz-** se acercó a la pelirosa dejándole un beso en la mejilla antes de darse la vuelta e irse, seguida de Kurt y Mercedes.

 _Imparable, por ti soy_ _  
_ _Inexplicable sentimiento_ _  
_ _Pero inalcanzable es tu corazón_ _, tu corazón_

Todos negaron ante lo que acaban de ver, todos estaban ya esperando la relación de las chicas, porque ellos sin conocían lo que en verdad sentían, Puck solo dejo ahí a Quinn, habia lastimado a la morena cuando ella lo único que quería era ganarse su corazón.

Quinn se quedó ahí parada, sin saber qué hacer, en sus manos estaba la cajita de cristal y dentro de ella una gardenia con una carta, Las Snake que era el nuevo grupo de la pelirosa se acercó a ella.

– **Sabes chica, estas fuera… una persona que no se capaz de admitir que se ha enamorado de esa enana molesta, es una persona que no vale la pena-** la líder se dio vuelta seguida de las demás

– **Eres una idiota Fabray-** la pelirosa volteo a ver y ahí estaba Santana con Britt, las dos la miraban con tristeza

– **¿Qué dices?** -la otra la miro

– **Digo que eres una idiota, porque lastimas al Hobitt, y no es que me caiga muy bien, pero la enana, habia hecho mucho para que la miraras, para que aceptaras lo que en verdad sentías, pero mírate aquí etas como una cobarde no aceptando lo que sientes por ella, porque todos sabemos que la quieres, lo único aquí eres una cobarde y miedosa-** la pelirosa, no pudo más y se comenzó a llorar

– **Lo sé, lo se… soy una cobarde-** se dejó caer al suelo.

Santana y Britt la consolaron, la dejaron llorar que sacara lo que sentía, cuando se calmó, fue Britt la que hablo.

– **Bueno, si lo sabes, espero que hagas algo para recuperarla, porque ella lo vale Quinn-** la otra asintió

– **Lo hare-** las otras dos la ayudaron a levantarse.

Y desde ese momento se dispuso a ser ella la que conquistara a la otra, lo que no sabía es que Rachel habia decidido mantener la distancia, así que al dia siguiente, la morena ignoro a todos, incluso al divo y a Mercedes, Quinn trato de captar su atención pero le fue imposible, es más Rachel no le miro en ningún momento.

Por eso mismo ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, ya que la encontró sola, pero al momento que iba acercarse vio como Finn llegaba y le abrazaba para irse de ahí, eso la hizo apretar los puños, pero no se iba a quedar con las ganas asi que corrió para alcanzarlo y sin pensar tomo a Rachel del brazo para jalarla hacia ella.

– **Pero que… ¿Quinn?-** le miro sorprendida

– **Tú vienes conmigo, y tú-** señalo al chico **–Te quiero lejos de ella, si no yo te partiré la cara-** sin esperar respuesta jalo a Rachel con ella.

Sin que la ex rubia se diera cuenta Finn levanto los dos pulgares en forma de suerte, y la morena sonrió, su plan funcionaba a la perfección, lo que no esperaba es que Quinn la subiera a su auto y la sacara fuera de al escuela, se estuvo quejando de que no podía irse que tenía clase, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba porque la otra no le hacía caso.

Resignada se cruzó de brazos en su asiento, cuando llegaron la casa de la ex rubia, porque eso intuyo, ya que su casa no era, se asustó un poco, cuando la otra le ordeno que salieron y la siguiera, su primer pensamiento fue correr, pero sabía que era lenta y Quinn la alcanzaría con facilidad, así que le obedeció, entraron.

– **No hay nadie, mi madre salió de viaje por unos días así que estamos solas-** la jalo hacia arriba para llevarla a su habitación.

– **Quinn ¿Por qué me traes aquí?** -pregunto con algo de miedo mirando a su alrededor

– **Porque es la única manera que pueda hablar contigo, que me escuches y que no puedas salir corriendo-** cerro al puerta con pasador

– **¿De qué quieres hablar? Creo que ayer me dejaste muy claro todo-** bajo la mirada

– **De eso mismo, nada quedo claro Rachel, yo te lastime de la peor manera, intente negar lo que de verdad sentía, hice de todo, volví a ser una perra contigo, mentí y todo porque soy una cobarde que no aceptaba lo que sentía por miedo al que dirán, pero ahora aquí, si ya miedo a nada, quiero pedirte una oportunidad, de esta vez ser yo quien te enamore, quien haga todo lo que una vez hiciste por mí, por favor ¿aceptarías que te enamorará?-** le miro, al morena intento no reir de felicidad

– **No** -contesto, eso hizo que el corazón de la pelirosa e rompiera

– **Entiendo, yo… lo siento… te llevare a casa** -intento levantarse de donde estaba

– **Lo que quiero decir es que no tienes que hacer anda, yo ya te amo Quinn-** la otra le miro

– **Me asustaste, yo pensé…-** no la dejo terminar Rachel **–No importa, lo que me importa es que estas dispuesta a vencer tu miedo y es por mí** -le miro

– **Te amo Rachel… y te prometo que voy hacer todo porque confíes en mí al 100 % para que sepas que estoy enamorada de ti, para que vales mucho-** la morena sonrió

– **Calla, ahora lo único que quiero es esto** -y si más la jalo para besarla.

Ahí estaban ellas dos besándose dejándose llevar por lo que en verdad sentían, y ahí Rachel se dio cuenta que el corazón de Quinn no era inalcanzable, tal era difícil pero no imposible.

Dos semanas después las chicas andaban en el instituto de la mano sin el importar que, ahora se encontraran besándose en el casillero de la morena, los alumnos algunos eran envidiosos de ver ese beso que se llevaba a cabo.

– **Me van a dar diabetes** -la latina llegaba como siempre a molestar

– **Déjalas Santy, son sexys-** Britt hacia siempre sonrojar a las dos

– **Pero es que no quiero ver como Fabgay le inspecciona las amígalas al enano-** se quejaba

– **Santana** -le regañaron

– **Ya…-** se cruzó de brazos **–Vamos Britt-** tomo el meñique de al otro con el suyo y se fueron

– **No le hagas caso** -le abrazo contra ella a la morena

– **Lo sé-** le sonrió

– **Te amo-** dijo Q

– **Yo lo hago más-** se besaron.

A lo lejos, Kurt y Mercedes sonreían, al ver a su amiga que jamás se dio por vencida consiguiendo así a la chica más guapa y popular del instituto.

– **Ves Kurt, te dije que la ex rubia no era inalcanzable-** Mercedes le miraba

– **Sigo pensando que lo es, pero para todos los demás tarados… pero no para nuestra pequeña diva, por estoy segura que ellas estaban destinadas-** la morena le negó pero sonrió

– **Vamos, antes que Rachel nos vea y nos regañe por chismosos-** el divo se ofendió pero él siguió.

Y tal vez, el corazón de Quinn si era inalcanzable, pero Rachel, ella era Imparable.

 _ **Fin…**_

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es otro FABERRY espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_

 _Les tengo una consulta, tengo una idea será un Faberry, es con la canción de Say Something de_ _A Great Big World_ _Ft. Cristina Aguilera, pero me gustaría saber que piensan, quien quedaría mejor para ser el que esté detrás y el que se dé por vencido, y la que no sabe lo que siente hasta que la ve diciendo adiós._

 _Así que por fa díganme lo que piensan._

 _Ah y una última cosa, podrían decirme nombres que pueda llevar una biblioteca, algo que tenga que ver con libros, o personas importantes de la literatura, antigua o moderna._


	12. Even If It s Not Necessary

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Canción: Even If It´s Not Necessary – F.T Island**_

 _Dedicado especialmente al_ _ **Guest**_ _que me pidió hacer uno con Quinn pelirosa y con Rachel declarándosele espero que le agrada o sea lo que me haya pedido._

 _ **Gracias a**_ _:_

 _ **Guest, Eli, spyireland, Jess, Pao Vargas**_ _por sus Reviews_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: Even If It´s Not Necessary**_

Rachel caminaba hacia una pelirosa que guardaba sus cosas en su casillero, la chica no se habia dado cuenta que todos, pero absolutamente todos estaban en silencio, la verdad es que estaban intrigados por saber qué era lo que planeaba la pequeña diva, y es que desde hacía un poco más de dos meses ellas no habían tenido algún enfrentamiento, hasta se podía decir que eran algo así como amigas.

La verdad algunos las habían visto pasear por el centro comercial, comer un helado entre risas y sonrisas, platicas amenas, sin que tuvieran problemas… pero ahora ver que la morena llegara con una rosa y se le viera nerviosa, no sabían que pensar.

La morena se acercó bastante silenciosa hacia la punk que aun guardaba sus cosas, pero al sentir una presencia tras suyo volteo inmediatamente para toparse con ese par de ojos color chocolate que le miraban con nerviosismo.

– **¿Rachel?-** le miro

– **Yo…-** le miraba sin poder decir nada

– **¿Pasa algo?-** pregunto con calma, era con la morena con la que podía ser ella misma, ya que los demás aun veían su lado frio y calculador, más ahora que era miembro de las Snake

– **Si… yo… veras, hemos estado saliendo juntas por casi dos meses, y yo… me gustaría… ya sabes, si aceptarías… ¿si quieres ser mi novia?-** en eso saco la rosa para tendérsela.

La pelirosa no se esperaba eso, sintió las miradas de todos hacia ella, más la de Finn que le miraba con odio, ella sabía que Rachel termino con el chico, porque este quería algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a darle, vio como más de uno esperaba su respuesta, bajo la vista para encontrarse con la de Rachel que el miraba esperanzada.

Pero el miedo se apodero de ella, sus madre aún estaba tratando de salvar su relación, no podía perderlo de nuevo, y tampoco podía perder su estatus social, así que supo lo que tenía que hacer… pero inmediatamente supo que si lo hacía no solo rompería a Rachel, si no que también lo haría con ella, pero no quedaba opción… era lo mejor.

– **No…-** contesto la morena, al escuchar ese no, sintió como su pecho se oprimía y le faltaba la respiración, escucho como todos empezaban a burlarse

– **¿Por qué?** -le pregunto con el nudo en la garganta

– **Porque jamás hemos salido como pareja, lo hicimos como amigas y tú acabas de arruinarlo todo-** la morena asintió, tragándose su orgullo

– **Ok… si es así como acaban las cosas, lo único que tengo que decir es gracias por los momentos, no me volveré acercar de ti, no ahora, no por el momento… cuando lo haga es que ya te habré olvidado…-** le dio media sonrisa, la pero fingida en siglos y se fue lejos de ahí, la vio irse tuvo tantas ganas de frenarla decirle que nada era cierto y que si quería ser su novia pero no lo hizo.

– **Cobarde…-** fue lo que escucho de muchos de sus compañeros eso le saco de su trance

– **¿Qué has dicho?** -le pregunto con molestia, el chico no se hizo para atrás, es más le miro retadoramente

– **Que eres una cobarde, dejar ir a esa chica, que ha tenido los pantalones suficiente para declarársete frente a todos, sabiendo que mañana o al raro iba a estar llena de algún sabor de granizado, o iba hacer acosada, pero lo ha hecho… pero lo ha hecho consiente… porque sabía que aunque subiera todo eso, tu ibas a estar con ella, y su sonrisa jamás se quitaría con lo frio del granizado, así que para mí eres una cobarde-** y ahí fue cuando muchos apoyaron al chico **–Ella no estará por siempre ahí, estoy seguro que alguien más la conquistara, y para ti será tarde-** fue lo último que dijo antes de irse.

Quinn se quedó ahí sin creer nada de lo que habia pasado, se dijo así misma que no pasaría nada, que podía superarlo… que Rachel no era importante… pero al pasar los días, al ver cómo está la ignoraba, ver que la sonrisa de la morena no estaba, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de su error, pero no quería aceptarlo… pero cuando de plano vio que la chica comenzaba a sonreír de nuevo, que ya la miraba, que ya le saluda de vez en cuando.

Sintió su pecho doler, cuando esta le sonrió saludándole de un beso en la mejilla cuando la encontró en el salón del coro, ella no se pudo mover no se esperaba eso, pero lo que la morena le dijo cuando la rechazo se le vino a la cabeza:

– **No me volveré acercar de ti, no ahora, no por el momento… cuando lo haga es que ya te habré olvidado…-** la rubia sintió su mundo caer, en verdad Rachel la estaba superando, como es que lo hacía… cuando ella no habia logrado sacarla de su cabeza y corazón ni un poco.

La punk caminaba hacia su casa, y es que ella con las Snake habían quedado un poco tarde ya que le habían ponchado el carro a Mr. Schue aprovechando que este esta aun ahí en el instituto, pero cuando se iba… a unas cuadras de su casa, se encontró la peor esa que pudo a ver visto en años, en la escarpa ahí caminaba Rachel… pero no estaba sola, no, estaba de la mano de una persona que no concia y que quería conocer jamás, fue un poco más despacio, no era su intensión seguirlas pero lo hacía.

Vio la sonrisa de la morena, vio como la otra persona le devolvía la misma, vio como la jalaba hacia ella para robarle un beso, como le decia cosas al odio, vio la enorme sonrisa que la morena le dedico tras las palabras que no pudo escuchar, no quiso ver más… así que acelero… no supo en que momento las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, solo lo supo cuando entro a su casa y su madre la encontró de acurrucada en la puerta de la entrada.

– **Quinn…-** le abrazo, Judy no sabía que pasaba… ya le contaría cuando estuviera más tranquila.

La ex rubia no dejo de llorar casi veinte minuto después dejo de llorar pero aún se podía escuchar algunos sollozos, la madre de la chica le abrazaba mientras le sobaba la espalda para tratar de calmarla.

– **Hija, Quinn-** le llamaba **– ¿Qué ha pasado?-** la punk le miro

– **Rachel, he perdido a Rachel por cobarde…-** ahí fue donde le conto a su madre todo, la rubia solo escuchaba lo que su hija decia, ella, bueno realmente para que mentir ya lo sabía o más bien sospechaba **–Mama-** le nombre cuando termino de contarle **–Por favor no me rechaces-** le pidió con lágrimas en los ojos, Judy que estaba procesando todo lo que habia escuchado salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar ese ruego

– **Quinn, hija** -le miro a los ojos **–jamás te rechazaría, una vez lo hice pero ahora no pienso hacerlo, te quiero y ere mi hija, no voy a mentir y decirte que es fácil esto… pero a mí lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, y esa e con Rachel yo no tenga nada más que hacer que apoyarte, y quererte-** la ex animadora solo la abrazo

– **Gracias mama, Gracias… por aceptarme como soy-** Judy sola la dejo abrazarse a ella

– **Ahora ¿Cómo vas a recuperar a tu chica?-** la pelirosa se separa rápidamente para mirarle con los ojos bien abierto **– ¿Por qué me miras así' no estoy diciendo nada que no vaya hacer, porque algo que siempre admire de tu padre es que jamás se dio por vencido cuando me conquisto, y siempre dijo que un Fabray jamás e da por vencido y tú no vas a ser la excepción, así que Quinn Fabray ¿Cómo la vas a enamorar?-** la chica miro a su madre

– **Bien… no tengo la menor idea…-** su madre la miro

– **Mira… analiza, busca una cosa que a ella le guste, por lo que me contaste tuviste dos meses o más para conocerla bien, así que piensa-** la ex rubia así lo hizo

– **Ella… le encanta la música, más bien ella ama la música, ella es la música…-** su madre le sonrió

– **Ahí lo tienes…-** se levantó dejando a su hija sola.

Quinn supo lo que tenía que hacer, rápidamente subio a su habitación tomo su libreta de música y agarro la guitarra que se compró hacia una año donde Sam le estaba enseñando a tocarla, habia aprendido rápido y ahí es cuando decidió hacerle una canción a la morena que ella misma le cantaría frente a todos.

Pero no solo eso, durante los siguientes días cuando la morena le sonreía ella se la devolvía, el hola logra que fuera un poco más largo al igual que sus encuentros, durante los últimos días ella habia estado mandándole regalos sin que la otra se enterara que era ella.

Pero el dia habia llegado, ahí estaba ella esperando el momento indicado, podía ver a Puck en la guitarra al igual que ha Sam, Finn… ese era una sorpresa el mismo chico se habia ofrecido ser el baterista, y Blaine en el piano… ella habia situado a todos los alumnos en el auditorio, pudo ver a la morena sentada junto a esa chica con la que la vio en la calle, eso le hizo sentir dolor pero recordó lo que su madre dijo, un Fabray no se da por vencido… así que tomo valor y camino hasta tomar su lugar.

Camino se dio cuenta que la morena no le quitaba la vista de encima… pero no mostraba sentimiento alguno, y sabía que el de ella estaba igual, se posiciono en su lugar.

– **Sé que todos se preguntan qué hacen aquí, bueno… hace unas semanas, la persona más buena… y la mejor que he conocido en mi vida, se me declaro-** al decir eso todos supieron que era la morena **–Y por idiota y cobarde al deje ir, pero ahora aquí, estoy aquí parada frente a todos ustedes para ser ahora yo la que le pida una segunda oportunidad-** le miro a ella **–Rachel escucha esto…-** y las primeras notas se dejaron escuchar.

 _No tienes que hacerlo pero por_ _  
_ _casualidad_ _  
_ _¿podrás recordarme?_ _  
_ _No era talentoso, pero te hice reír_ _  
_ _un poco_ _  
_ _aunque despiertes herida por este_ _  
_ _pobre amor_ _  
_

 _Incluso si no hay buenos recuerdos_ _  
_ _¿podrás recordarme al menos una vez?_ _  
_ _¿Me recordaras si conocieras a_ _  
_ _alguien como yo?_ _  
_ _¿Me recordarías si escuchas la_ _  
_ _canción que solíamos escuchar?_ _  
_ _¿Me recordarías si conoces a_ _  
_ _alguien que tenga el mismo nombre que_ _  
_ _yo?_ _  
_ _No tienes que hacerlo, pero por favor_ _  
_ _recuérdame al menos una vez_ _  
_ _¿cómo estas últimamente?_ _  
_ _Pregunto por ti_ _  
_

 _Me pregunto si podrás oírme_ _  
_ _Incluso si ya olvidaste, ¿podrías recordarme otra vez?_ _  
_ _Si fuiste feliz solo por un momento_ _  
_ _si puedo ser yo la razón de eso_ _  
_ _recuérdame al menos una vez_ _  
_ _¿Me recordaras si conoces a_ _  
_ _alguien como yo?_ _  
_ _¿Me recordaras si escuchas esa_ _  
_ _canción que solíamos escuchar?_ _  
_ _¿Me recordarías si conoces a_ _  
_ _alguien que tenga el mismo nombre_ _  
_ _yo?_ _  
_

 _No tienes que hacerlo, pero por favor_ _  
_ _recuérdame al menos una vez_ _  
_ _soy diferente_ _  
_ _yo te recuerdo sin conocer a alguien_ _que sea tú  
_ _te recuerdo hagas lo que hagas en otro lugar, en cualquier parte_ _  
_ _Te recuerdo sin conocer a alguien que tenga_ _  
_ _el mismo nombre_ _que tú_ _  
_ _te recuerdo siempre que respiro_ _, Te recuerdo…_

Cuando la rubia termino de cantar todo el auditorio estaba en silencio, mucha chicas, estaban ya casi llorando incluida Santana que se hacia la fuerte, Quinn miro hacia Rachel quien solo le devolvía la mirada.

– **Rachel… yo sé que lo eche a perder… pero te juro, que jamás lo volveré hacer… solo necesito que me digas si tengo una oportunidad, ¿Rachel Berry aceptarías a esta idiota?-** la morena, volteo a ver a la chica a su lado **–Entiendo…-** la ex rubia se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí.

La morena vio eso… por lo que se levantó lo más rápido de su asiento y subio para impedir que la otra se fuera, tomó el micrófono y soltó su respuesta.

– **Siempre… jamás lo dudes-** le hizo darla vuelto **–Quinn, te acepto, te acepto tonta-** la pelirosa sonrió como jamás lo habia hecho

– **Te amo Rachel, Te amo-** le alzo dándole vueltas en el aire

– **Yo también te amo-** le sonrió.

Sin importarles que todos les estaban bien, sus labios se unieron en un tímido pero tierno beso, haciendo que todos los presentes se levantaran y comenzaron aplaudir.

– **Ya… ya estuvo bueno, quieren dejar de besarse, me va a dar diabetes-** grito la latina pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

– **Santy déjalas-** le reprendió Britt

– **Pero Britt-** se quejó

– **Déjalas o no habrá besos de señora por un rato-** la latina hizo puchero

– **Te odio Fabgay…-** le grito a la pelirosa **–igual tu enano-** seguía

Las chicas que se besaban solo sonrieron para volver a besarse, dejándose llevar, se besaban por el tiempo que no habían podido, y que más da… estaban juntas y nada más importaba.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es otro FABERRY espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_

 _Les tengo una consulta, tengo una idea será un Faberry, es con la canción de Say Something de_ _A Great Big World_ _Ft. Cristina Aguilera, pero me gustaría saber que piensan, quien quedaría mejor para ser el que esté detrás y el que se dé por vencido, y la que no sabe lo que siente hasta que la ve diciendo adiós._

 _Así que por fa díganme lo que piensan._


	13. 13 You've Fallen For Me

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 **Dedicado especialmente al Guest que pido una** **historia Achele G!P** **que la verdad, jamás he escrito un Achele así que hare lo mejor que pueda, y espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Canción:**

 _ **You've Fallen For Me – Jung Yong Hwa (**_ _ **C.N. Blue**_ _ **) OST de Heartstrings**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13:**_ _ **You've Fallen For Me**_

Dianna Agron joven estudiante de fotografía y Teatro en Columbia, llegaba del sus vacaciones, salía del aeropuerto para ir a tomar a el bus que la llevaría cerca de la Universidad, cuando se acercaba hacia la parada del autobús deslumbro a una joven baja de cabellos castaños peleando con su maleta que se habia trabado, esta camino sin mirarla destrabándole la maleta y subiéndola al autobús.

– **Eh…-** la morena subio también **–Gracias…-** susurro pero la rubia ni la miro

Ninguna se dio cuenta que bajaron en el mismo lugar, cada quien se fue por un camino, pero no esperaban encontrarse de nuevo, pero ninguna fue consiente que lo hacían, ya que la joven rubia tomaba fotos en el parque cerca de la universidad, y la morena admiraba la naturaleza.

Dianna no pudo contenerse de tomarle una foto a la chica que era a correteada por un ardilla, que se sintió ofendida cuando la castaña casi la aplasta al intentar sentarse en la raíz del árbol, la vio irse corriendo por una llamada de recibió y de nuevo le tomo una foto.

Días después Dianna estaba en clase, cuando el maestro que explicaba, fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta ser abierta, por ahí entraron dos personas, una era el Director Murphy y a su lado habían una morena bajo, vestida con un traje gris, unos lentes de pasta, y su cabello castaño recogido en una coleta.

– **Jóvenes, les presento a la nueva maestra de Teatro, la señorita Lea Michele-** Dianna no podía quitar su mirada de la joven maestra

– **Hola-** saludo la morena con una sonrisa

Todos estaban embobados con la morena, Dianna trato de nombrarla pero la forma en que la falda marcaba sus piernas le habia hecho imaginar cómo sería tener esas interminables piernas enrocadas en su cadera, mientras se movía dentro de ella.

– **Bien jóvenes, espero que la traten con respeto-** pidió el director, antes de pedirle al maestro Groff salir.

– **Muy bien jóvenes, como el director dijo soy Lea Michele, pueden llamarme señorita Michele, y seré su nueva maestra de Teatro, y quiero dejarles claro que conmigo no hay juegos, ejercicio que yo ponga quien no cumpla, será reprobado-** sentencio duramente.

Todos no estaban contentos por eso, no pensaron que esa morena, viéndose tan tierna les vendría ponerles un ultimátum, la clase paso no dejando nada para el aburrimiento, la morena les habai indicado hacer una pequeña escena de varias obras de teatro que los demás tendrían que adivinar de que se trataba, el que con mayor aciertos tuviera, sería el que obtendría la oportunidad de poder actuar como el protagonista de la obra que ella misma produciría al final del semestre.

Cuando el timbre sonó, todos salieron como caballo en corral, menos cierta rubia que se tomó su tiempo en recoger sus cosas, pero cuando estaba por irse, sus libros decidieron jugarle una mala jugada ya que terminaron el piso.

– **Toma-** una mano morena le tendía el libro a la rubia que levanto la vista para toparse con un par de ojos chocolate que la miraban con curiosidad

– **Gracias… Miss Michele-** le dio una tímida sonrisa

– **De nada señorita Agron-** le sonrió

– **Eh me voy…-** estaba nerviosa y sentía que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzaba a levantarse.

Lea se quedó viendo por donde la joven rubia se habia ido, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro, se mordió el labio, para después tomar su maletín y salir del salón.

Los días comenzaron a pasar, todos estaban contentos más los alumnos que no podían pedir más con Miss Michele, quien les habia mostrado el mundo de la actuación, nadie se quejaba de la manera de trabajar de la muestra, es más estaban encantados, porque los que salían ganando eran ellos, en cuanto a Dianna y la morena, bueno el quedarse de ultimo de Agron el salón se habia vuelto frecuente, algunas veces platicaban por unos minutos antes que la rubia saliera corriendo para su siguiente clase.

En esas pequeñas conversaciones, Dianna se enteró que su maestra favorita tenia los 22 años recién cumplidos el mes pasado, no creía que la morena fuera tan joven, ella habia cumplido los 22 hacia cinco meses, con sus pláticas se habían llegado a conocer como nadie más, la morena se enteró que Quinn estudiaba fotografía porque desde pequeña le habia llamado la atención el poder retratar un momento exacto.

Lea sentía su corazón golpear su pecho cada vez que la escuchaba hablar con tanta pasión, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba enamorando de esa rubia de mirada y sonrisa perfecta.

Y Dianna no se queda atrás, la chica estaba más que prendida de su maestra, estaba consiente que no podía decir nada, pero cada vez le era más difícil poder guardarse sus sentimientos, pero lo intentaba con ganas y lo llevaba bastan bien.

Las dos sabían que no podían tener nada, que las normas de la escuela lo prohibían pero no pudieron ir en contra de sus sentimientos, pero no harían nada que comprometiera a la otra, solo tenían que esperar menos de una año para estar juntas, aunque las pequeñas platicas no cesaron es más se volvieron más constantes.

El fin de curso se acercaba, y la morena venía preparando su obra, Agron sería la protagonista, el año habia acabado muy bien, y desde hacía unos días ella y la rubia ya no eran alumna maestra, asi que la dos podían actuar con sus sentimientos.

El único que no estaba de acuerdo, porque algo que no saben es que Murphy el directo fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba surgiendo entre su maestra y su alumna, le habia advertido que no intentara nada con ella, que le traería problemas en su trabajo, pero a ella no le importaba ya.

Dianna ya estaba graduada con una excelente oferta de trabajo en una de las revistas más prestigiosas del mundo para ser la nueva fotógrafa y en cuanto a ella, Jonathan su mejor amigo le habia llamado para decirle que protagonizaría a Elphabana en Wicked, así que no tenía que hacerle caso a ese coliz.

Un dia antes de la presentación de la obra, Dianna habia encontrado varias fotos que tomo el dia de su llegada de sus vacaciones con su padres, cuando vio las fotos de la chica que estaba siendo a correteada por una ardilla, recordó el momento en que Lea le habia contado que habia sido perseguida por una ardilla en un parque cercano a la universidad, y recuerdos de ese dia vinieron a su mente, recordó a la joven que ayudo a con su maleta, y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

– **Así que estábamos destinadas…-** sonrió, entonces supo lo que tenía que hacer.

La obra fue presentada con gran éxito frente a muchos de los maestros de la escuela, y también frente a directivos de gran calibre, recibieron los vítores de todos los que estaban ahí.

Lea estaba sentada en una butaca, porque habían anunciado que un alumno recién graduada cantaría una canción, para una persona especial, la morena se preguntaba donde estaba su rubia, habían quedado que después de la obra se encontrarían en las butacas para ver las demás presentaciones, por eso mismo quedo en shock cuando la vio salir en el escenario cargando una guitarra eléctrica.

– **Esto es para ti Miss Michele-** le sonrió señalándola, la morena sintió su corazón martillar en su pecho

Los primeros acordes se dejaban escuchar, y la morena no pudo evitar emocionarse al ver a esa rubia que le habia robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, pero cuando alguien le toco el hombre y le tendió un sobre, cuando lo abrió y descubrió que habia dentro.

 _Lo nuestro comenzó por casualidad,_

 _Al principio no sabía que iba a ser amor,_

 _Pero en realidad es amor._

La morena al ver el contenido del sobre, entendió perfectamente la primera estrofa, y no pudo evitar recordar ese momento, y sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que la chica que le habia ayudado con su maleta era esa misma chica que estaba ahí, arriba de una escenario cantándole, su corazón se quería salir de su pecho.

 _Mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza,_

 _Cuando me miras, siempre sonríes sin darte cuenta,_

 _Y antes de que te dieras cuenta me comenzaste a amar_

 _Te has enamorado de mí, enamorado de mí,_

 _Te has enamorado de mi dulce amor._

 _Te has enamorado de mí, enamorado de mí,_

 _Te has enamorada de mi encantadora mirada._ _  
_

 _Ve mis ojos, te has enamorado._

 _Mira mis ojos, te has enamorado de mí._

 _El amor siempre llega inesperadamente_

 _Como si una lluvia repentina me hubiera empapado,_

 _Para creer que esto es amor._

 _Cuando cierras los ojos, de repente, de repente mi rostro aparece_

 _Cuando te miro, tu cara se ruboriza_

 _Y antes de darte cuenta me comenzaste a amar._

 _Te has enamorado de mí, enamorado de mí,_

 _Te has enamorado de mi dulce amor._

 _Te has enamorado de mí, enamorado de mí,_

 _Te has enamorada de mi encantadora mirada._

 _Ve mis ojos, te enamoraste._

 _Ve mis ojos, te has enamorado de mí._

 _Yo también te amo, te amo,_

 _Ahora voy confesarte que te amo._

 _Yo también te amo, te amo,_

 _Mi corazón está diciendo que te ama._

 _Veo tus ojos, solo mírame a mí._

 _Veo tus ojos, te amo._

 _(Miras mis ojos). Por siempre, Incluso aunque el tiempo pase el tiempo._

 _(Miras mis ojos). Sin darte cuenta te has enamorado de mí_

Cuando termino de cantar, nadie pudo no aplaudir con semejante declaración, la morena tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que la hizo caminar para subir al escenario, cuando estuvo frente a la rubia que sonrió.

– **Lea Michele ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?-** pidió con su encantadora sonrisa

– **Sí, Mil veces si-** grito eufórica, y con un beso sellaron su amor.

Murphy no soporto la escena y se levantó furiosa para irse de ahí, la verdad es que todos veían el amor de las dos, por lo que no les importaba lo demás.

Las chicas bajaron del escenario para permitir que el cierre de ciclo se llevara a cabo, la morena no podía quitar la sonrisa que portaba desde que la rubia le habia cantado, de la mano salieron de la escuela, habían esperado mucho tiempo para esto, por lo que prácticamente fueron flash al llegar al departamento de la rubia, el cual habia adquirido hacía dos meses.

Entre besos se fueron desnudando, querían conocerse más allá de sus cuerpos, hacer el amor no solo era eso, si no era una entrega de cuerpo y su alma, una manera de complementarse.

La morena sabia de la condición intersexual de la rubia, y eso a ella no le importaba, es más la amaba más, porque aunque no era algo que una mujer tuviera, ella era fuerte al ser capaz de soportar burlas por la condición con la que nació.

Cuando nada las separaba de poder sentir sus pieles, la rubia fue entrando en ella, fue cuidadosa con la chica, la amo como nadie lo habia hecho, se unieron en una sola alma, eso eran ellas, un alma.

… _FIN…_

…

…

…

 _ **Tres año después…**_

Dianna estaba parada frente a un ventanal, y su mirada perdida hacia la imagen que veía, sentía su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho, pero el llanto fue la que la saco de su transe.

– **Señora Agron-Sarfati** -le llamo la enfermera **– ¿usted se la llevara a su esposa?-** pregunto, la rubia solo asintió, tomo al taquito de bebe en sus brazos para caminar hacia la habitación donde estaba su esposa desde hacía dos años.

– **Lee-** le llamo al entrar **–Amor…-** la vio dormida **–Despierta dormilona-** se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla, la morena se removió para comenzar a abrir los ojos **–Hay alguien que te quiere conocer…-** Lea miro a su esposa y luego al bultito que tenía en brazos **–Lea te presento a tu hija Dominick Agron-Sarfati** -le dio a la bebe para que cargara **–Te amo-** dijo la rubia

– **¿Te enamoraste de mi Agronski?-** la otra al escuchar el apellido completo de su familia negó

– **Me enamore de ti, como tú lo hiciste de mí, y como ella se enamorara de nosotras-** señalo a la bebe que ronroneo. **–Ves ella nos amara…-** la morena rio, para darle un beso rápido a su esposa y una en la frentecita de esa cosita hermosa que tenía en brazos.

Así es, no sabían que sería amor, no lo pensaron, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban enamoradas, tal vez fue cosa del destina que las puso en su camino, o no… pero de algo que sí es verdad, es que se aman más que a _nada._

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Este es otro FABERRY espero que sea de su agrado, peticiones a los Reviews…_

 _¿Bueno? ¿Pasable?_

 _Espero comentarios…_


	14. Lullaby

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Canción: Lullaby - Nickelback**_

* * *

 _Bueno, yo sé el sentimiento_  
 _De encontrarse atrapado en la cornisa_  
 _Y no hay cura, de cortarse con el borde dentado_  
 _Te digo que no es tan malo_  
 _Tomarlo de alguien que ya estuvo ahí_  
 _Estancado en el piso,_  
 _y sin estar seguro de poder aguantar esto_

 _Asi que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna_  
 _Y subirlo en la radio_  
 _Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,_  
 _para que sepas que no estás solo_  
 _Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,_  
 _porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono_  
 _Solo cierra tu ojos_

 _Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna._  
 _Tu canción de cuna propia._

 _Por favor, déjame llevarte,_  
 _lejos de la oscuridad y en la luz_  
 _Porque tengo fe en que_  
 _Podrás controlarlo una noche más_  
 _Deja de pensar en la salida fácil_  
 _No hay necesidad de ir a apagar la vela_  
 _Ya que esto no se termina, eres demasiado joven._  
 _Lo mejor, está por venir_

* * *

 _ **Lullaby**_

Santana y Brittany estaban casadas y eran felices, la latina no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, pero sabía que algo pasaba con su esposa rubia, y es que desde hacía una semana la notaba distante, y muy pensativa, no quería pensar mal, pero era mejor hablarlo, así que esa misma tarde en la que estaban en la casa viendo una película se armó de valor.

– **Britt-** le llamo al ver que no veía la película –Britt-le toco el hombro para que notara que la hablaba porque la rubia no le habia hecho caso cuando lo hizo a la primera

– **Eh… ¿sí?-** pregunto

– **¿Que tienes? ¿Por estas así?-** pregunto mirándola tratando de entender que pasaba

– **Ah… no nada, solo pensaba-** soltó un suspiro, la latina supo que si pasa algo tras oír el suspiro

– **Britt amor, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, pero si estás pensando en la enana, te digo que ella eta muy bien, ya va para un año desde que se separó de St. Gay, además cierta rubia culona la está cuidando muy bien, para mi gusto demasiado bien-** le sonrió

Y al momento recordó que fue mala idea air a visitar a Rachel hace unas semanas, porque al entrar ya que ella tenía la llave de su nuevo departamento se encontró con la escena que prefería olvidar, ahí estaba su amiga morena gimiendo en plena sala, mientras una rubia estaba perdida entre sus piernas, y el grito que pego hizo que las dos mujeres se levantaran lo más a prisa para descubrirse de una Santana que no se creía lo que veía, Quinn Fabray estaba con la enana.

– **No, no es eso, Rachel es feliz con Quinn y eso está bien** -le sonrió

– **¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Britt hace una semana que esta rara ¿Qué pasa?-** le miro, la rubia supo que ya no podía postergar esa conversación, tenía que ser sincero con su mujer, ella se lo merecía **–Ya no quieres estás conmigo ¿es eso? Si es así, Britt por favor solo dilo-** pedía con tristeza

– **¿Qué? no, no es así, yo te amo Santana López y si Em case contigo es por eso, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo** -la mitad latina suspiro con tranquilidad

– **Britt ¿Qué es lo que va mal?-** la ojiazul suspiro

– **Santana, yo… yo quiero tener un bebe-** soltó rápido, la mitad latina le miro confundida para después asimilar lo que su mujer le acaba de decir

– **¿Un bebe?-** pregunto para confirmarlo

– **Sí, es por eso que he estado así de raro, tengo el deseo de ser madre, no te lo he comentado porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema, sé que no lo hablamos jamás pero a mí me haría mucha ilusión tener un bebe, Santana yo en verdad lo quiero y deseo, pero yo no poder hacerlo sola, necesito que tu estés conmigo en esto-** la mitad latina le mira

– **Britt yo…-** miro esos ojos que brillaban, no sabía que hacer, ella sabía que no estaba preparada para ser madre, y dudaba que algún dia lo estuviera, pero no quería desilusionar a esposa

– **Santana, somos un equipo siempre lo fuimos y siempre lo seremos, y esto es de dos, te necesito conmigo-** la miro esperando su respuesta

– **Britt… no sé si estoy preparada, pero su quieres un bebe, yo ahí voy a estar para ti-** le sonrió, y al rubia no pudo estar más feliz así que le salto encima a latina cayendo las dos en el sofá entre besos y risas de felicidad.

 _ **Primer mes…**_

Las chicas habían ido a una clínica especializada en genética, asi que escogieron un donante con características muy parecidas a Santana, latino, ojos cafés no tan oscuros, cabello negro claro, inteligente y muchas cosas muy parecido a Santana, la verdad es que Santana no pensaba que funcionara pero para su sorpresa al primer intento habia pegado, iba a tener un bebe, de ella y Brittany, no sabía cómo sentirse la verdad es que no se lo esperaba, y ella sabía que no estaba preparada para tener un bebe, tenía miedo.

 _ **Segundo mes…**_

Brittany tenía mes y medio de embarazo, y era la mujer más feliz del mundo, habia comunicado a sus amigos y familia que se convertirían en mama, Rachel estaba emocionada y se le notaba por el grito que pego, Quinn abrazo a su amiga rubia, también a la latina que intentaba sonreír.

– **Vamos Santana, vas a ser mama, deberías sentirte feliz-** Quinn le habia dicho cuando la descubrió en su balcón tomando un vaso de vodka

– **Lo se…-** esa fue su contestación con un suspiro

 _ **Tercer mes…**_

Dos meses y medio, la latina estaba sufrió de los cambios de humos de su mujer, los antojos a media noche que no la dejaban dormir, y que la hacían ir a trabajar con sueño, todos notaban lo vanada que estaba, ya habían hecho la primera ecografía y Britt se habia emocionado hasta las lágrimas, pero la latina habia sentido más miedo al comprobar que todo era real.

– **Santana amor ¿estas feliz?-** pregunto la bailarina

– **Si por supuesto, solo que no esperaba verlo así…-** mentía pero la ojiazul estafaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta.

 _ **Cuarto mes…**_

Habían ido a la consulta y el doctor habia hecho el ultrasonido correspondiente, le confirmo que era un niña, Britt estaba emocionada tendría una niña, con la que esperaba poder bailar, enseñarle todo lo que ella sabía, y también esperaba que le gustara Lord Tubbington ya que el minino vivía con ellas, y esperaba que no le rehuyera como Santana habia a veces.

– **Tobby espero cuides del bebe-** le hablo al su gata que echado estaba a lado de ella en el sofá

– **Britt no fastidies a ese gato gordo tuyo** -hablo santana tecleando en su laptop.

– **¡Santana!-** chillo la rubia, la latina se levantó de un tirón de su asiento para llegar a su mujer que la miraba con los ojos abiertos

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?-** pregunto preocupada

– **Solo quería ver que tan rápida eras-** la rubia rio acariciando su pancita ya notable, López solo negó dándole un beso a su mujer para ir a seguir su trabajo.

 _ **Quinto mes…**_

Britt habia dejado de trabajar ya, porque el medico se lo pidió, ahora se quedaba en casa, muchas veces Quinn y Rachel se pasaban por la casa para estar un rato con ellas, Santana, ella era otra cosa, no le gustaba para nada estar en casa, no sabía estaba para Britt pero a la vez no estaba, no habia participado casi en el embarazo, cada vez que la ojiazul le pedía que le tocara la pancita ella siempre tenía algo que hacer, iba a las consultas pero siempre estaba ajena a eso.

– **Santana-** le llamo Britt un sábado que la latina descansaba

– **Me acompañas de compras para él bebe-** le pidió, la chica quería negarse porque la verdad no tenía ganas pero sabía que no era correcto

– **Claro amor-** le sonrió.

Ese dia se fueron de compras, la rubia muy emocionada viendo cada cosa para la bebe, y Santana no sabiendo como sentirse, la verdad es que ver a su esposa así sentir feliz, una imagen cruzo en su mente al ver a su rubia jugar con un bebe, y una sonrisa inconsciente salió de ella, por primera vez se sintió bien ahí.

 _ **Sexto mes…**_

La primera patadita de al bebe lo habia dado cuando Santana estaba recostada con la cabeza sobre el pecho de la otra, los ojos de ambas se abrieron al sentirlo, Britt dejo salir una lágrimas, santana intento volver a sentirlo pero nada paso, pero se sintió bien.

– **Gato gordo, espero no le digas nada esto a nadie-** le amenazo a su gato ya que estaba armando la cunita donde dormiría la bebe, se lo daría a Britt cuando al pequeña naciera.

 _ **Séptimo mes…**_

La mitad latina peleaba con Britt acerca de los nombres, Santana quería ponerle Eve pero Britt quería Spencer, no se ponían de acuerdo, y Rachel y Quinn tuvieron que intervenir para que las cosas no llegaran a mayores.

– **Por qué no le ponen Spencer Eve-** propuso Rachel

– **Estoy con ella-** una Quinn ya con dolor de cabeza por el desacuerdo

– **Me gusta-** dijeron las dos con sonrisas

– **Ya era hora-** las dos novias suspiraron

 _ **Octavo mes…**_

Las cosas estaban ya relajadas, Santana ya disfrutaba del embarazo, hasta Lord Tubbington estaba feliz de tener un nuevo inquilino en la casa, el gato gordo ya estaba pensando en donde poner sus patas, se pensaba que tan pequeño seria, Santana le habia dicho que él bebe era pequeño, asi que no podría jugar con él por un tiempo.

Y entonces… él tendría que cuidarlo como decia Britt, y cuando el creciera, él bebe cuidaría de él, vale, lo aceptaba y esperaría para poder jugar con él.

– **A veces me pregunto si el gordo de tu gato nos entiende-** le decia a su rubia, en consecuencia el gato salto sobre ella arañándole la pierna

– **Ahí está tu respuesta-** se burló la rubia, que estaba en una mecedora tocándose su vientre cantándole una canción de cuna al su pancita _._

 _Baby's boat the silver moon_ _  
_ _Sailing in the sky_ _  
_ _Sailing o'er the sea of sleep,_ _  
_ _While the clouds float by._

 _Sail, Baby, sail_ _  
_ _Out upon that sea,_ _  
_ _Only don't forget to sail_ _  
_ _Back again to me._

Santana no pudo dejar filmar ese momento, saco el celular y comenzó a grabar, escuchar la voz de su mujer cantarle a su pequeña, la hizo sonreír enormemente, Britt al darse cuenta que la otra grababa, alzo la mirada pero sin quitar las manos de su vientre, siguió cantando pero ahora mirando a la cámara con una enorme sonrisa.

 _ **Noveno mes…**_

Estaban a dos semanas de que la pequeña de la familia naciera, bueno eso es lo que ellas creían, porque Britt despertó con dolores de las contracciones por la que la latina se la llevó al hospital allí le dijeron que la bebe ya estaba llegando, con los gritos de Britt le dijeron que las siguiera, el dieron su bata, gorro, guantes y botas para entrar, la bebe estaba viniendo muy rápido así una vez que el doctor comprobó que ya estaba lista procedieron a entrar en albor de parto.

– **¡Ahh!-** chilla Britt por el dolor que sentía, Santana no sentía sus mano pero no le importaba, estaba para su esposa y siempre lo iba estar.

Minuto después el llanto es lo que se dejaba escuchar, Britt estaba muy cansada, Santana le besaba la frente, ahí estaba ese cosita, la latina miro a su mujer, esta le dio media sonrisa.

– **¡Cuídala!-** eso fue lo que dijo antes que la alarma de los monitores comenzaran a sonar

– **Britt, Britt-** la latina estaba siendo arrastrada hacia a fuera **– ¿qué pasa?** **¿Qué tiene?** -preguntaba luchando contra los enfermeros

– **Sáquenla de aquí-** rodeno el doctor intentando estabilizar a la rubia.

Santana fue sacada a la fuerza, peleando, mordiendo en el camino, pero nada pudo hacer para poder ingresar de nuevo, Quinn y Rachel que estaban ahí, solo pudieron estrecharla en brazos tratando de contenerla.

Minutos después el doctor salía de quirófano para acercarse a la latina que al verlo se acercó rápidamente hacia él.

– **¿Cómo está mi esposa?-** pregunto

– **Lo siento-** bajo la mirada **–hicimos todo lo posible, pero no sobrevivió-** Santana se quedó en shock.

Quinn fue la que la sostuvo mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, Rachel también lloraba ante lo escuchado, como habia podido pasar eso, Brittany era una persona sana.

– **¿Y él bebe?-** Rachel se acercó al doctor **– ¿cómo está la bebe?-** el doctor le miro

– **Está en perfecto estado, se la pueden llevar hoy mismo-** les dedico un media sonrisa antes de irse

Quinn sostuvo a su hermana que no paraba de llorar y no lo hizo ni cuando le entregaron a la bebe, la cual era rubia, y sus ojos pintaban que serían claros, la tomo automáticamente como si de un robot se tratara.

Rachel y Quinn la acompañaron a su casa, ayudándola con la bebe, los padres de Brittany habían acudido, la abrazaron e intentaron consolara pero ellos también estaban sufriendo, los padres de la latina también estaban bastante mal.

– **Por favor Santana cualquier cosa háblanos** -le pidió Rachel

– **Sí, lo hare-** le dijo sin animo tomando el porta bebe de las manos de su rubia amiga que la miraba triste

– **Cuídate Santana** -le pedían las dos.

Las dos no sabían si la latina las escucho, solo la vieron entrar a su casa con la cabeza gacha, Santana coloco a la bebe sobre la mesa y ella se dejó caer en la silla para comenzar a llorar de nuevo, no sabía que iba a ser ahora, Britt era su vida, pero ya no estaba, como seguiría viviendo.

Levanto la mirada hacia la bebe que dormía, y no pudo dejar de sentir que ella era la responsable que Britt no estuviera con ella, no la quería mirar, por lo que solo la tomo con todo y porta bebe, llevándola al que sería el cuarto de esta, la dejo ahí en el piso, para ella después irse a su cuarto y tirarse a la cama, deseando que solo fuera una pesadilla.

Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida, pero los llantos de la pequeña fue lo que la despertaron para darse cuenta que todo era verdad, Britt ya no estaba, fue hacia el cuarto donde la bebe lloraba tomándola de ahí intentando que dejara de llorar, pero no podía la niña lloraba, y ella no tenía paciencia, así que llamo a sus amigas.

Quinn manejo lo más rápido que pudo llegando con la morena para ver qué era lo que necesitaba su amiga, esta les dijo que no podía, no ahora que se quedaran con la bebe, que ella tenía que arreglar lo del entierro de Britt.

– **Santana…-** no pudieron decir nada porque la latina no les dejo tiempo saliendo por la puerta.

La chica se fue, hacia el hospital para ver todo, es ahí donde se topó con un folleto, decia adopción, en ese momento no lo pensó y lo tomo, guardándolo en su bolsa, ya sabría que haría mas adelante.

Preparo todo para el funeral de su esposa, Rachel y Quinn trataron que la latina tuviera presencia con su hija pero esta siempre esquivaba verla, las chicas estaban comenzando a preocuparse por la actitud de la otra.

El entierro fue solemne ya que asistió los antiguos compañeros de las chicas del instituto, Mr. Schue su esposa de este, Sue, todos estaban ahí para despedir a la rubia bailarina, que habia sido muy importante para todos, Santana se encerraba en una caja protectora, no quería mostrar que estaba destruida por dentro.

Después del entierro ella se fue sin dejar que Quinn le entregara a la pequeña, la cual se estaba quedando con la pareja, sabían que tenían que darle su espacio, pero la pequeña necesitaba a su madre, una semana habia pasado y Rachel y Quinn ya no podían dejar que Santana se alejara de la pequeña, así que fueron a su casa con la niña.

– **La tienes que cuidar** -le dijo Rachel

– **No, quédensela-** decia sin mirarlas

– **No podemos Santana, es tu hija… tienes que estar con ella, es tu deber, crees que a Brittany le gustaría que estuvieras así renegando de ella-** la latina la miro

– **No lo sé, pero ella ya no está para hacerlo, pero ella sí, y no puedo verla porque me recuerda a Britt, y no, no quiero sentirme así** -las chicas negaron **–Por eso decidí que la voy a dar en adopción-** cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca, en menos de un minuto ya estaba acorralada por Quinn contra la pared

– **Te prohíbo que lo digas, tu puedes tenerla, tienes todo para cuidarla, para darle amor Santana, no lo hagas esa niña merece conocerte, no a otro padres, solo veme a mí, veo a mi hija un par de veces y ella posiblemente me odie cuando este más grande cuando se entere de la verdad, así que no lo hagas, piensa bien las cosas-** la dejo para irse del departamento con una Rachel que negaba.

Santana se dio cuenta que le habían dejado a la bebe, y que estaba dormida, suspiro dejando caerse en el sillón, no sabía por cuando durmió, pero el llanto de la pequeña la despertó, e levanto para tomarla en brazos, y tratarla de hacer que dejara de llorar, le dio la leche como Rachel le explico, le checo el pañal y demás pero no dejaba de llorar.

La tomo en brazos para llevarla al tapete de juegos que compraron Britt y ella, la acostó ahí, el dio de todos los juguetes pero seguía llorando, pero cuando iba a levantarla de nuevo, su celular resbalo de la bolsa de la blusa que tenía, cuando intento tomarlo apretó algo que al instante puso el video que grabo, con una Brittany cantándole a su pancita.

 _Baby's fishing for a dream,_ _  
_ _Fishing near and far,_ _  
_ _His line a silver moonbeam is,_ _  
_ _His bait a silver star_

 _Sail, Baby, sail_ _  
_ _Out upon that sea,_ _  
_ _Only don't forget to sail_ _  
_ _Back again to me_

Inmediatamente el llanto ceso, la pequeña buscaba esa voz, y por primera vez, Santana rio, rio de verdad, vio a ese pequeño ser que estaba escuchando, la miro y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _ **Cinco años después….**_

Una latina estaba parada esperando a una persona, esta le exigió ser quien escogiera las flores porque ella sabía que la otra no tenía buen gustos, asi que si ella elegía, la dueña de las flores se pondría contenta.

– **Por dios, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?-** pregunto la latina suspirando

– **Porque más, escogía la más bonitas, que tu no escojas jamás las acertadas esa eres tú, pero yo soy de buen gusto** -hablo, Santana se quedó con la boca abierta

– **Pero si serás…-** le tomo de la mano **–Ya verás cuando le cuente como te estas por tanto, a ver si sigues así-** la niña de cinco años le miro con esos hermosos ojos celestes, y la latina no pudo evitar perderse en ellos como hacía tiempo lo hacía en su difunta esposa

– **Ella me quiere, y no me dirá nada… pero a ti-** le miro de arriba abajo **–No lo sé-** la latina la miro indignada.

– **Mocosa insolente** -la niña salió corriendo hacia el lugar donde siempre iban cada domingo por la mañana

La latina se quedó un poco lejos dejando que fuera primera la pequeña que hablara, la vio reírse por lo que contaba y como si le correspondieran, la vio darle un beso a la lápida, y fue su turno de acercarse.

– **Hola… ya me tienes aquí como cada domingo, bueno como veras la enana sigue creciendo, va bien en la escuela, y si, Britt la pequeña saco tu don para el baile, me encantaría que pudiera verla, es la niña ma hermosa que pueda imaginar, es igualita a ti, tiene tu cabello y tus ojos, pero también tiene mi carácter, Rachel dice que mi sentido del humor también, pero la verdad es que yo no le caso, pero bueno… es hora que me vaya, la gusano esa está haciendo de la suyas… nos vemos Britt, te amo, no lo olvides, nos vemos el próximo domingo-** se limpió las lágrimas que le salían como cada vez que venía.

Hizo lo mismo que su hija, beso al tumba para caminar hacia donde la pequeña rubia le esperaba con su manito extendía, sabía lo que su madre sufría cuando venían, por eso ella siempre hacia lo mismo le daba de la mano para caminar juntas.

– **Mama está orgullosa de ti-** dijo la pequeña

– **¿Que dijiste?-** pregunto la latina confundida

– **Que mama eta orgullosa de nosotras-** le sonrió **–Y que al final ella gano-la latina le miro –Si, porque al final, tu solo me pusiste Spencer-** la latina se quedó sorprendida ante lo dicho, nadie que no fuera Rachel, Quinn y ella, sabían eso, miro a su hija, y la vio sonreír, y entonces lo supo.

– **Britt…-** susurro al aire, y una briza tibia le acaricio el rostro **–Te amo…-** fue lo último que dijo.

Camino de la mano de su pequeña, de su hija, del tesoro que Britt le dijo, una persona de blanco con luz a su al redero, tenía una hermosa sonrisa al ver, que al final, Santana habia logrado superar el miedo, y ahora era la mejor mama.

 _Asi que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna_  
 _Y subirlo en la radio_  
 _Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,_  
 _para que sepas que no estás solo_  
 _Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,_  
 _porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono_  
 _Solo cierra tu ojos_

 _Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna_  
 _Tu canción de cuna propia._

 _Todos han tocado fondo._  
 _Todos han sido olvidados,_  
 _cuando todos están cansados de estar solos._  
 _Todos han sido abandonados._  
 _Dejando un poco, las manos vacías_  
 _Asi que, si estas afuera apenas sosteniéndote_

 _Asi que, solo dale otro intento a la canción de cuna_  
 _Y subirlo en la radio_  
 _Y si no me escuchas, lo estoy alcanzando,_  
 _para que sepas que no estás solo_  
 _Y si no podes decir, que estoy asustado como el infierno,_  
 _porque no te alcanzo en el teléfono_  
 _Solo cierra tu ojos_

 _Bueno, cariño aquí viene una canción de cuna_  
 _Tu canción de cuna propia._

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _La Canción que canto Britt se llama_ _Baby's Boat the Silver Moon Sailing in the Sky_

 _Espero les guste es un BRITTANA_

 _Y espero comentarios…_


	15. Can I Love Again?

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Can I Love Again? -4Men Ft.**_ _ **Davichi**_

 **Eli:** _bueno… sé que me has pedido que escriba uno con Kitty Rachel, y encantada lo hare, solo si me pudieras decir que canción imaginas que vaya con ellas, y con mucho gusto lo agregare_ _ **,**_ **spyireland** _ **,**_ **Pao Vargas** _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: Can I Love Again?**_

Una hermosa castaña de unos impresionantes ojos azules, se encontraba parada en la sala de su aun casa, tenía la mirada perdida, tras ella aparecía una rubia con su gabardina, su bolso en el brazo y jalando una maleta, al pasar cerca de ella, la ojiazul hablo.

– **Te amé-** su voz sonaba vacía **–por a verme mentido-** la rubia se quedó ahí escuchándola **–no te culpo-** sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, la ojiverde parpadeo varias veces ya que los ojos le comenzaban a picar y apretó la mandíbula.

Marley contuvo sus lágrimas, y con ayuda de su bastón especial para ella, se ayudó para darse la vuelta e irse dejando a Kitty clavada en su lugar, para después tragar fuerte y salir de ahí.

La rubia manejaba su camioneta, no sabía que sentir, la habia dejado, se estaba yendo de la vida de Marley, solo tenía una mano en el volante, la otra la tenía fuera dejando el aire la tocara.

 _No amaba. No sabía que era el amor._

 _ *******FlashBack******_

Una hermosa castaña estaba caminando en la nieve de la mano de una rubia que sonreía feliz, y sin que la segunda se lo esperara la joven ojiazul la jalo de la mano para plantarle un beso, uno pequeño pero que dejo a la más pequeña de estatura inmóvil.

– **Marley-** susurro llevándose la mano a la mejilla besada

– **Tonta-** dijo la castaña, y por primera vez la rubia agradeció que no la pudiera ver, porque no sabría cómo excusar por el sonrojo y el ardor que sentía por todo la cara.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

La rubia seguía manejando pero los recuerdos no la dejaban, no podía dejar de ver su mano, la cadenita con lo dije que la propia Marley le habia regalado.

 _Cuando me dijiste que me amabas, no sabía… que era amor_

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Una rubia sonreía la ver la sonrisa que portaba la castaña, cuando la ojiverde le entrego un algodón de azúcar, y la otra al sentirlo, sonrió feliz, Kitty mordió el algodón con ella, pero sus hermosos ojos no dejaron de ver la cara de felicidad de la otra al morderlo, y por primera vez sintió algo latir descontroladamente en su pecho.

– **Tonta-** se dijo

– **Kitty ¿dijiste algo?-** pregunto Marley

– **No ¿te gusto?-** cambio para dejar atrás lo que habia sentido

– **Si, gracias…-** le sonrió

– **Nada Marls-** sonrió ante ella.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _No debí dejarte. No debí reírme._

 _¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

La rubia ha llegado al departamento de la castaña tenía la llave para entrar y lo agradecía muy en el fondo, cuando entro no encontró a nadie por lo que dejando sus cosas en la sala, camino hacia a la habitación de la chica, y cuando abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera, ni que su corazón latiera tan fuertemente.

Poco a poco se fue acercando para verla mejor, y es que en verdad al chica era hermosa, sin saber porque comenzó acercar su rostro al de la bella durmiente que yacía en la cama, sin poder evitarlo roso sutilmente su labios con los de la chica durmiente.

Espero no despertarla, y al ver que eso no pasaba suspiro, son dejar de mirarla, sintiendo como su pecho se hinchaba de felicidad.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Si no era amor ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

La rubia ya no se podía contener, se rio pero dejando escapar sus lágrimas, ya no habia vuelta de página, tenía que aceptar las consecuencias de la decisión que tomo.

 _/-/_

 _Quiero sujetarte…_

… _y no dejarte caer_.

Marley se habia ido a su cuarto en el departamento que la rubia acaba de abandonar, sentada en su sillón, dejaba que las lagrima fluyeran, no podía y ni quería detenerlas.

 _Tengo que decirte adiós…_

 _Lo nuestro termina aquí._

La castaña conocía a la perfección su cuarto asi que no le costó mucho levantarse de donde estaba sentada para llegar a su balcón, donde dejo que el aire fresco de esa noche estrella que ella no podía ver, dejándose cobijar por esa luna que brillaba lo más fuerte que podía.

 _Nuestro amor fue profundo, pero…_

… _tenemos que despedirnos_

El aire movía su cabello y la luna haciéndole compañía esa noche triste, sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos azules, esos que poco a poco iban perdiendo el brillo que siempre tuvo, la campanita de cristal que tenía colgando para que el viento la moviera sonaba, haciéndola sollozar más.

 _/-/_

Kitty en otro lugar miraba la cadenita con un dije de campanita, sin poder evitar sentir esa opresión en el pecho, ella hizo bien ¿no? no la amaba verdad, entonces porque dolía.

 _Si me amaras un poco más._

 _No me tuviese que ir._

 _No lo pienses mucho._

 _Tu solito provocaste esta ruptura._

/-/

Lejos de ahí, una castaña sentada sola con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sentía su vida desmoronarse ¿Qué fue lo que habia hecho? Para merecer esto, no lo sabía pero dolía, y no sabía si sería capaz de soportarlo.

– **¿Por qué Kitty?-** se pregunto

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas en su casa, la castaña reía por algo que la otra mujer habia dicho, y la rubia solo negó, porque era la única que podía hacer eso.

– **A ver Marls-** tomo un chocolate de la mesita de la sala **– ¿de qué sabor es?-** pregunto cuando le dio el chocolate relleno a la otra para que lo mordiera, pero el relleno se salió haciendo que cayera por la comisura de la boca de la castaña, que intentaba en vano limpiarlo con su lengua

– **Es de fresa envinada-** contesto a un tratando de limpiar lo que se habia manchado

– **Deja** -Kitty se acercó **–Yo lo hago-** se acercó para limpiarlo con su pulgar, cuando la ojiazul sintió el dedo rosar sus labio no pudo evitar sonrojarse

– **Kitty-** susurro cuando la otra salió de sala

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Estaremos separados por un par de días ¿verdad?_

 _¿Podre amar otra vez?_

Marley lloraba sentada en su sala, sin imaginarse que en otro lugar una rubia caminaba con la cabeza gacha conteniendo las lágrimas.

 _¿Cómo puedes dejarme solo?_

 _Cambiar en una sola noche…_

 _No me reconozco._

 _La culpa es de este impaciente corazón._

Kitty caminaba por la acera hacia su nuevo departamento, pero no podía evitar que recuerdos llegaran a ella, y soltarse a llorar ¿cómo es que podía a ver cambiado tanto? ¿Dónde estaban esas tardes en las que se tomaban algún café? en las que reían, y la rubia se quedaba dormida, mientras una castaña con su tacto buscaba acariciar la hermosa cabellera de la otra.

 _Lo siento, pero…_

… _pero no creo poder regresar otra vez._

 _Mi corazón no es así._

 _Entonces ¿Por qué me tiraste?_

Marley estaba destrozada, ya no podía seguir, Kitty habia sido un ángel para ella, fue la primera persona en no rechazarla por su ceguera, la que el enseño mucho ¿Qué fue lo que paso para llegar a eso?

 _Nuestro amor fue profundo, pero…_

… _tenemos que despedirnos_

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Marley se encontraba recostada en la cama con Kitty, la primera se encontraba casi dormida, pero la rubia no quería eso, así que para hacerle despertar, comenzó hacer que recorriera con su dedo la figurita del principito que ella misma habia dibujado y recortado.

No sirvo de mucho porque la otra se quedó dormida bajo la mirada de adoración de la otra, que acaricio su cabello con ternura, quitándole un mechón que caía tapándole el rostro.

– **Eres hermosa** _ **-**_ sonrió

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Si me amaras un poco más._

 _No me tuviese que ir._

 _No lo pienses mucho._

 _Tu solito provocaste esta ruptura._

Marley despertó de ese sueño, y dejo salir de nueva cuenta las lágrimas, esos malditos recuerdos que dolían.

Los días pasaban, y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a buscar a la otra, Marley no podía pisar un lugar sin que recuerdos le invadieran, el invernadero, era doloroso estar ahí, donde compartió con la rubia un momento tan mágico, ella jugando con las mangueras mojando a Santana López, su compañera de trabajo, con ayuda de Kitty quien era la que la abrazaba por detrás y ayudaba con la manguera para dirigirla haci a la mitad latina que se quejaba.

 _Estaremos separados por un par de días ¿verdad?_

 _¿Crees que sea el final?_

 _¿De verdad crees que sea el final?_

 _Estoy sin palabras._

 _Siempre fue así ¿verdad?_

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Kitty viajaba en el autobús porque ese dia el coche en el que siempre viajaba se descompuso, por lo que tuvo que viajar ahí, pero fue ese dia que agradecía a ver lo hecho, y es que en que iba en el camino, su mirada quedo cautivada por una sonrisa en la acera, una joven castaña caminaba de la mano de varios niños que tiraban de ella.

El autobús avanzaba y ella no podía quitar su mirada de aquella joven, por lo que hizo algo que jamás nadie imagino, y es que al sonrisa de la otra chica, la habia cautivad.

– **Bajan-** grito y bajo del camión, corrió y corrió en busca de esa chica, pero ya no la encontró **– ¿Dónde se fue?-** sonrió negando con la cabeza, que habia hecho

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _¿Podrías estar siempre sin palabras para mí?_

 _Fui así contigo._

 _Siempre fue así._

 _No tenemos corazón._

 _Termino ¿verdad?_

Kitty estaba en su auto, cuando al mirad hacia un lado, Marley estaba en una taxi, no era la misma, no tenía esa sonrisa que habia llegado amar, pareciera que solo estaba ahí sin más, se sintió una estúpida, pero hizo lo único que podía huir como siempre, cuando algo le superaba.

 _Nuestro amor fue profundo, pero…_

… _tenemos que despedirnos_

 _Si me amaras un poco más._

 _No me tuviese que ir._

 _No lo pienses mucho._

 _Tu solito provocaste esta ruptura._

 _No lo piense mucho._

 _Tu solito provocaste esta ruptura._

Marley llego a su casa cansada, habia ido al hospital, su cirugía de los ojos estaba lista, esa misma noche tenía que ingresar para ser operada, pero no sentía nada de ganas de hacerle, tenía miedo, pero no habia nadie con ella, Kitty que prometió estar con ella, solo habia huido cuando las cosas se pusieron feas.

Se acostó un rato para descansar ya pensaría que haría después, pero ahora solo quería seguir durmiendo.

 _¿Cómo podemos hacer esto?_

 _No tienes a alguien como yo para poder llamar._

La ojiazul habia despertado de su siesta, y decidió darse un baño, en un par de horas tenía que estar en el hospital, así que tomaría un baño, con algo de trabajo entro al su cuarto de baño, ario las llaves de agua fría y de la caliente para regularizarla, pero recuerdo comenzaron atacarla.

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Kitty salió de viaje por unos días, pero apenas puso un pie en Los Angeles busco un taxi que la llevara al departamento que compartía con la otra chica, pero al llegar la vi salió del edificio.

– **Marley-** grito feliz saliendo del taxi y corriendo hacia la mujer que buscaba hacia la voz **–Te extrañe** -le abrazo

– **Yo también-** escondió su rostro en el cuello de la otra

Marley le habia pedido ayuda a la rubia para cocinar galletas, lo sabía hacer, la verdad es que no necesitaba de nada, solamente quería la compañía de la otra, pero sin saber cómo las dos estaban jugando con la harina, y la mezcla que ya tenían.

– **Kitty-** chillo la castaña al sentirse embarrada de la cara, pero no se dejó porque agarro un buen porcentaje del contenido de la mezcla

– **No, Marley, no…-** pero se dejó manchar por la otra.

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas, y bueno al final no hubo galletas, pero fue un momento más divertido en la vida de las dos.

La ojiazul estaba esperando a que Kitty saliera de ponerse su traje de la oficina, la rubia usaba trajes sastres, con faldas a tubo.

– **¿Me ayudas?-** pidió la rubia al llegar junto a la castaña **–la corbata me esta floja-** dijo

– **No sé porque te empeñas en usar corbata, si todos dicen que te vez mejor sin ellas-** hablo la otra

– **Pero a ti te gusta, dices que así puedes tirarme de ella para besarme-** contesto, la otra rio e hizo lo dicho

Jalo de la corbata a la otra y estampo sus labios en la otra comenzando un beso tímido.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

Marley solo estaba sentada a un lado de la bañera tocando el agua que caía, sin más, y el tiempo pasaba y ella no tenía la intensión de apurarse.

En otro lugar mejor dicho en el hospital, Kitty esperaba la llegada de la castaña, sabía que esa noche era el dia de la operación de la otra, así que habia acudido a darle su apoyo, pero algo en ella no la dejaba estar en paz.

 _No sigas esperado_

 _Por culpa del orgullo…_

Kitty ya no podía esperar más, algo habia pasado, Marley no faltaría a esa cita, no cuando el recuperar la vista se trataba, desde que la conoció, la chica siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder hacerlo, por eso mismo no lo haría.

Al correr hacia la casa de la chica, imágenes, de ellas dos juntas venían a su mente.

… _No puedes perder aunque sea una vez._

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

Las chicas estaban en Canadá, habían viajada ahí porque los padre de Kitty invitaron a la otra a las vacaciones de la familia, estaban sobre el trineo y eran jaladas.

– **Me helo la cara-** dijo Marley

– **Te dije que te pusiera la bufando alrededor de la boca.** -rio la otra

– **¡Cállate!** -le dijo y siguieron disfrutando del dia.

Las chicas se estaban preparando para dormir junta, y es que aunque eran novias, en la casa que compartían jamás habían dormido así como ahora, y tampoco habían hecho el amor.

Las dos se metieron en la cama, Kitty no se esperaba que la castaña se acomodara junto a ella y la abrazara cuando ya dormía, Kitty solo rio.

– **Hermosa-** hablo en voz bajo

Las chicas habían salido y ahora estaban en la nieve jugando, Marley tanteaba con las manos la nieve, mientras que Kitty tomaba la nieve dejándose la caer a la otra en la cabeza, mientras esta la sacudía.

– **Soy feliz-** decia la otra

– **Yo también-** contestaba Kitty

La castaña se congelaba las manos porque no se habia puesto los guates, asi que la rubia tomo las manos de la otra entre las de ella para soplarle aire caliente.

– **Me haces cosquillas** -rio Marls

– **Eres una quejosa-** le señalo la otra

– **Déjame-** decia con una enorme sonrisa, mientras trataba de darle forma al muñeco de nieve que estaban haciendo.

La castaña comenzó a lanzarle nieve a la rubia pero sin llegar a darle en verdad pero la otra hacia como si de verdad le diera para hacer reir a la otra.

– **Eres mala Marley, me has dado en el ojo-** se quejó falsamente la otra

– **No seas mentirosa Gatito, si sé que no he acertado en ningún tiro pero agradezco que trataras de mentirme-** se acercó ella

Sin que la otra lo esperara, Marley le lanzo la bola de nieve que tenía en la mano para estrellárselo en su cara.

– **¡Marley!-** se quejó y la otra solo pudo reir.

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Todavía ¿no sabes lo que es el amor?_

 _¿Podre amar otra vez?_

La rubia corría lo más rápido que podía, quería llegar hacia donde estaba la otra chica.

Mientras tanto, Marley cansada de los recuerdos que le atormentaban, sin saber golpeo el espejo rompiéndolo, pero ocasionando en su mano una herida que no dejaba de sangrar, el líquido escarlata salía a chorro, poco a poco estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, su mano quedo fuera de la bañera al caer dentro, su rostro se hundió en el agua y pequeñas burbujas salían de su boca, que poco a poco se iban desapareciendo.

Kitty llego corriendo aun sin aire entro a toda prisa a la casa, abrió con la llave que aun tenia con ella, sentía algo en el pecho diciéndole que no dejara de correr, y así lo hizo, pero no estaba preparada para ver lo que tenía enfrente.

– **¡No!-** grito, y sin más se lanzó hacia la tina sacando de golpe a la chica que yacía inconsciente **–Marley… no, amor… no, amor despierta, por favor… amor, Marley-** lloraba con ella en brazos

 _¿Podré ver ese dia venir?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **3 años después...**_

Kitty caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sabía que llegaba tarde nuevo, se llevaría una reprimenda, pero no le importaba ya nada, no le importaba recibir una reprimenda, no después de a ver pasado ese incidente hacia tres años, llego a su casa, pero al entrar inmediatamente alguien se le colgó de la pierna.

– **¡Mami!-** chillo la pequeña que colgaba del pie de la rubia

– **Rose-** le llamo tomándola en brazos

– **Rose, espero que no estés molestando a tu madre-** una hermosa mujer con una enorme panza hacia su aparición en la sala **–Amor-** saludo a su rubia

– **Hola-** se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azules como siempre lo hacía desde hacía años – **Aun no me acostumbro que tengas el cabello rubio-** hablo Kitty con la pequeña castaña rojiza en brazo que se llevaba a la boca el cabello de su madre rubia

– **Lo sé-** le sonrió la mujer **–Pero desde que recupera la vista tuve esa decisión de hacerlo-** la otra rio dejando a su pequeña en el piso

– **Y no me quejo, pero estaba acostumbrada a tu castaño rojizo, pero eso sí, el rubio te queda muy bien-** sonrió pícaramente haciendo a la otra sonrojar ahora que podía verla

– **Cálmate-** la otra se acercó y acaricio el vientre de su esposa

– **¿Cómo se está portando mi princesa?-** pregunto

– **Bastante bien-** contesto sonriendo al sentir una patadita.

Marley se alejó de ella para sentarse, y mirar a su hija jugar con sus juguetes, Kitty no se podía sentir más afortunada de tenerla en su vida, no después de casi perderla, de creer que jamás la volvería a ver, no quería pensar que hubiera pasado si llegaba unos minutos más tarde, por eso solo pudo sonreír al ver a su mujer, a la madre de sus hijas reir, reir de verdad al ver a su hija jugar.

Lo tenía todo, no necesitaba nada más…

 _ **Fin…**_


	16. Lo Aprendí de Ti

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Insinuación de G!P, Dedicatoria especial a**_ **Spyireland**

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Lo Aprendí de ti – Ha - Ash**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Lo Aprendí de ti**_

 _ **POV Rachel**_

Me encontraba en la sala de mi departamento que compartía con mi ahora novia, ella una hermosa doctora de unos impresionantes ojos verdes que se podían confundir con avellanas, ya que según yo cambiaban de color según su ánimo.

Veía algo de tele mientras la esperaba, ella me aviso que llegaría un poco más tarde ya que en el último momento un niño de unos cinco años llego después de un accidente de auto, si hubiera sido otra doctora cualquiera se habría ido sin importar nada, pero como mi chica, ella jamás abandonaría a alguien a quien pudiera salvar, y era lo que la hizo enamorarse perdidamente como jamás lo habia hecho.

Quinn Fabray llego a mía vida para hacer una revolución de ella, para mostrar que es el verdadero amor, para que con solo una sonrisa hacer saber que es con ella con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Dos horas después escucho el ruido de las llaves, por lo que salgo de la cocina donde preparaba algo para cenar y me acerco a mi rubia que entra con el rostro algo cansado.

– **Amor-** le saludo, ella deja su maletín en entrada, para levantar la cara y mirarme

– **Rach…-** me dice con un media sonrisa, se le nota cansada, por lo que la ayudo a sentarse en el sillón –Es muy cansada, estuve un poco más de 36 horas sin parar y a penas dormí dos-la miro y sin más la atraigo hacia mí

– **Lo se mi amor, y te amor por eso, porque no te importa que no estés bien, tu siempre ves por los demás, y eso hace que te amé más-** ella me mira con esos hermosos ojos que amo

– **Yo también te amo-** me besa

– **Ve a darte un baño para que vengas a cenar y descanses-** ella asiente no sin antes darme un pico para ir hacer lo que le he dicho

– **Lo bueno es que por esto el hospital me dio dos días libres-** me dice, mientras se va hacia la habitación, rio por eso y regreso a la cocina para terminar la cena.

Estoy sirviendo para después ir a avisarle que la comida esta lista, cuando siento unos brazos que me toman por detrás, pego un pequeño grito porque no lo esperaba pero al instante me relajo porque se quién es.

– **Estaba por ir a buscarte-** digo dándome la vuelta para mirarla

– **Pues te gane-** ahí esta esa sonrisa que me encanta

– **Siéntate-** le digo, ella obedece y cenamos entre algunas pláticas y comentarios

– **¿Entonces comenzaras con la grabación de tu disco esta semana?-** me pregunta

– **Si-** le doy un bocado a mi salteado de verdura **–Ryan dijo que si, y me dio permiso para poder escribir algunas canciones-** dije con una sonrisa

– **Es bueno mi amor, espero poder leer alguna-** ella me dedico una sonrisa antes de comer un bocado de su comida

– **Lo harás… apenas tenga una…-** asintió.

Seguimos platicando un poco más, antes que no fuéramos a la cama, ella se lavó la boca y se recostó antes de que yo, me di un baño me puse mi habitual piyama, cuando regrese la encontré completamente dormida, sonreí y la tape, estaba cansada y lo sabía, por lo que solo me acomode a su lado, instintivamente ella me abrazo.

Los dos días libres de mi novia pasaron rápidamente, pero disfrutamos de un poco más juntas, la verdad su trabajo era demandante pero a pesar de eso las dos compaginaban muy bien, y eso hacía que estuvieran mejor que bien.

A los dos días mi rubia salió temprano del departamento ya que tenía turno de mañana, así que ella me despertó con un beso antes de irse, me levante me di un baño me prepare algo de desayunar, cuando lo termine me lave la boca, y me senté en la sala con mi guitarra, tocaba algunos acordes tratando de buscar inspiración pero nada me venía a la cabeza.

Estuve por una hora así sin que algo me viniera a la cabeza, cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, suspire y deje la guitarra junto a mi libreta, camine hacia la puerta, cuando abrí jamás pensé encontrarme con la persona que me habia causado tanto daño en el pasado.

– **Rachel-** me llamo

– **Jesse-** le nombre

– **Es bueno ver que aún me recuerdas-** me dijo con una sonrisa que en otro momento hubiera derretido y hacer que mi corazón se acelerara

– **Lo hago… no de muy buena manera, pero eres un recuerdo…-** el me miro **– ¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?-** pregunte

– **¿Puedo pasar?-** me pregunta esquivándome la pregunta, soy educada y por lo mismo lo deje entrar **–Bonito lugar-** lo veo mirando el interior

– **Gracias, pero no me has respondido ¿Qué buscas aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?-** pregunto seria, el me mira dando un suspiro

– **Kitty-** me respondió

– **¿Cómo?-** le miro, me imagino porque

– **Ella fue la que me dijo dónde encontrarte, ella aún cree que debemos arreglar lo nuestro-** doy un suspiro, Kitty no ha estado de acuerdo con mi relación con Quinn, en primera porque dice que la chica se aprovechó de mi sensibilidad por a ver roto con Jesse

– **Entiendo ¿Qué es lo que buscas viendo a buscarme aquí?-** el me miro sentándose en el sillón

– **Tu perdón, estoy arrepentido, te quiero Rachel, te amo, sé que fui un estúpido al dejarte de esa manera, de preferir mi carrera, y buscar a fuera lo que siempre tuve en mis narices, te amo, quiero que nos demos otra oportunidad-** escucharle decir eso, hace dos años hubiera caído con él, pero no ahora, porque no necesito de él, mi ángel, mi rubia me ha enseñado el amor, cosa que el hizo a su manera, pero no fue suficiente

– **Jesse, me alegra que te des cuenta de tus errores, para que no los vuelvas a cometer, pero tu yo jamás volveremos, yo ya no quiero nada contigo, espero lo entiendas, y por favor retírate-** le pedi, el me miro como no creyendo que yo le estuviera diciendo todo eso

– **Rachel, por favor… sé que puedo hacerte feliz, solo dame otra oportunidad-** negué

– **No, y es mejor que te vayas, olvídate de mí, yo ya no te quiero, no quiero lastimarte porque es su momento fuiste importante para mí en su tiempo, ahora es mejor que te retires-** me levanto para mostrarle la salida, el suspira resignado

– **Que me vaya no quiere decir que me voy a dar por vencido, te voy a recuperar-** eso fue lo último que escuche al cerrar la puerta

– **Es un idiota dije…-** me senté en donde estaba antes que el llegara, y como si fuera acto de magia la inspiración llego a mí, y la verdad no me detuve hasta que unos aplausos se dejaron escuchar, y cuando voltee ahí estaba ella sonriéndome con esa sonrisa que ame hace amarla más.

– **Hermoso-** me dijo al acercarse a mí y besarme

– **¿De verdad?-** pregunte no muy segura

– **En serio, muy bonita la letra, sabes lo sentí, es como si estuvieras contando algo, como si lo hubieras vivido-** me dijo con una sonrisa, yo baje la mirada **–Rach…-** me llamo, levante la mirada para verla

 _ **POV Quinn**_

Hoy habia salido a mi hora, no tuve ningún contratiempo, la verdad es que mi trabajo es un poco complicado, soy la mejor cirujana de todo el hospital, estoy especializada en pediatría pero aun así puedo atender a personas mayores porque también tengo especialización en ello, es por eso que es más trabajo para mí, pero eso no era problema, porque desde siempre supe que quería ayudar a las persona s y ahora lo estoy haciendo.

Además cuando llego a casa, encuentro con la mejor imagen que puedo, mi novia, mi futura esposa, porque sí, estoy pensando e pedirle que se case conmigo llevamos año y medio como novias, un año viviendo juntas, y no puedo ser la mujer más feliz de planeta, soy tan feliz a su lado, no hago ruido para poder escucharla, cuando termina de cantarla aplaudo emocionada, ella se sorprende de verme ahí pero me sonríe.

Me acerco a ella le doy un beso, ella no está segura que si la canción es buena, pero yo le aseguro que así es, le digo que la sentí, que es como si la escribiera ya sabiendo lo que se siente por a verlo vivido, ella baja la mirada.

– **Rach-** le llamo, ella me mira

– **Jesse estuvo acá-** me dice, en primera la miro confundida, pero luego recuerdo quien es, y siendo rabia apoderarme de mi

– **¿Jesse? ¿Tu ex novio?-** ella asiente **– ¿pero cómo?-** estoy algo confundida, la veo suspirar

– **Kitty, ella le dijo dónde encontrarme-** decir ese nombre, esa chica rubia no le agrado, no sé porque, pero no acepta mi relación aun después de todo este tiempo

– **¿Qué quería?-** pregunto

– **Dijo que me ama, y que quiere recuperarme-** siendo enojo al escuchar eso, confió en Rachel, ella me ama a mí, pero sé que él no se quedara quieto, yo no lo haría si en verdad quiero a Rach **–le dije que yo no lo quería, que se fuera, prácticamente le corrí-** sonreí

– **Esa es mi chica-** ella negó

– **Caya, deja que termine-** me recrimino, le hago un puchero **–Te digo que lo corrí pero él dijo que no se daría por vencido, le cerré la puerta en la cara, pero estoy segura que no me hará caso, lo conozco, es testarudo, y orgulloso-** yo aprieto los labios

– **Pues a la próxima si se atreve a venir de nuevo, espero estar aquí para dejarle en claro que no puede venir después de tanto tiempo a intentar recuperarte, y menos cuando estas ahora conmigo-** digo, al veo sonreír, y sin que lo espere se me tira encima, nos besamos.

Cuando me di cuenta las dos estábamos desnudas, ella se aferraba a mi mientras entraba en ella, y comenzaba a penetrarla de manera lenta, pero a la vez firme, siento sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, sé que mañana tendré marcas y más por el tono de mi piel, le muerdo el cuello, ella gime más fuerte, eso hace que mis embestidas sean más fuertes, mas rápidas, pero dolorosamente placenteras.

Sé que está cerca, porque siento sus paredes apretarme, y casi no puedo moverme, así que con mucho esfuerzo comienzo a moverme más rápido, haciendo que en segundo ella se vengas yo siguiéndole en el proceso, me vacío en su interior pero no me salgo de ella, me quedo así, dentro de ella mi lugar.

 _ **POV Nadie**_

Los días comenzaron a pasar, Quinn tenía un poco más de trabajo ya que doblaba a veces turno, pero eso no quería decir que descuidaba su relación con su morena, no es más, siempre buscaba la manera de estar con ella, de llenarla de detalles, y más, desde que el imbécil de Jesse St James estaba que molestaba, porque no habia dejado de buscar Rachel, le mandaba regalos le hacía recordar su pasado.

Rachel estaba harte él, ya no lo soportaba y más al saber que Kitty quien era su amiga, le estaba ayudando, eso le molestaba más que anda, harta de eso le reclamo a la rubia por qué se empeñaba en verla con Jesse cuando ya no quería nada con él, la otra enojada le dijo que no soportaba verla con Quinn, ya que ella le gustaba su novia desde que las presento.

La morena no lo podía creer, y la rubia tampoco, no concebía que Kitty le quisiera que hiciera todo lo posible por separarlas, Jesse estaba más que decidido en conquistar de nuevo a la morena, pero veía que nada de lo que hacía lograba algún cambio, cuando se enteró que la morena lanzaría su disco en un pequeño concierto privado en un pequeño local, inmediatamente consiguió entradas, él no se perdería eso, estaría ahí para apoyarla.

 _ **POV Rachel**_

Hoy era el dia que mi primer sencillo seria lanzado, los productores al leer la canción que escribí, la que me hacía recordar lo que viví con Jesse, decidieron que esa sería el sencillo del disco, y Quinn estuvo muy de acuerdo, ella me sonrió ese dia y me dijo que estaba muy orgullosa de mí, lo único malo es que el estúpido de Jesse no dejaba de fastidiar, siempre estaba ahí molestando, y eso se lo debíamos a mi ahora ex amiga Kitty.

Quinn estaba sentada en una de las mesas reservada especialmente para ella y para mi luego de cantar, ella ya me habia dado buena suerte ya que se coló hacia aquí para entregarme un hermoso ramo de gardenias nuestra flor, además de darme un beso, eso me hizo sonreír, yo también le tenía un regalo, el cual ahora me estaba dando mucha suerte, acaricie mi vientre con una sonrisa.

– **Señorita Berry es ahora-** Jane el asistente de mi manager me aviso que debía subir ya

Subí al escenario que prepararon para mí, y la vi a ella, porque fue lo primero que hice, fue buscarla y la vi ahí con una sonrisa de orgullo hacia a mí, se la devolví, pero mi sonrisa se borró al constatar que a dos mesas a la izquierda de mi novia estaba Jesse con Kitty, la cual no le quitaba la vista a mi novia.

– **Estrenando su sencillo, con ustedes Rachel Berry-** eso fue lo que escuche del presentador antes de caminar hacia mi lugar

– **Antes de comenzar, quisiera decir que esta canción inspirada en una vivencia personal, y la persona que la inspiro al escucharla sabrá que es para quien es-** le di una sonrisa a mi novia que me la devolvió, ella sabía que iba hacer y no le importaba

La melodía se dejaba escuchar, y a la gente estaba a la expectativa de lo que estaba por pasar, y para quien era la canción, yo solo sonreía.

 _Te conocí un día de abril, un día común,_ _  
_ _el día que menos lo esperaba._ _  
_ _Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía_ _  
_ _y mucho menos lo buscaba._

 _Y de pronto apareciste tú,_ _  
_ _destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz._

Jesse al escuchar eso, sabía que la canción era para él, ya que fue un dia de abril que ellos se conocieron por un pequeño tropezón de la morena con él, cuando este se dirigía a una audición para una obra de teatro en Broadway.

– **Es para mí-** le susurro a Kitty está la miro **–Así fue como nos conocimos…-** siguió, la rubia le miro confundida, si la morena le iba a dedicar una canción de amor a él, porque Quinn estaba ahí sonriéndole

 _Yo no sabía que con un beso_ _  
_ _se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti…_

 _Ni que con solo una mirada_ _  
_ _dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí…_

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto,_ _  
_ _hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios,_ _  
_ _descubrí que si…_

 _… porque lo aprendí de ti._

El castaño estaba más que con una sonrisa, sabía que en algún momento Rachel se daría cuneta que un lo amaba y se dejaría de las tonterías, ahora eso se estaba cumpliendo, Kitty no entendía nada, si Rachel el cantaba Jesse porque quería volver con él, entonces porque Quinn solo sonreía como idiota a la morena.

– **¿Jesse estás seguro que es para ti?-** pregunto la chica

– **Por supuesto ¿Qué no escuchas?-** decia con obviedad, mientras la rubia a su lado rodaba los ojos

 _De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba,_ _  
_ _nuestras noches se alargaban,_ _  
_ _jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta_ _  
_ _aun estando acompañada._

 _Después todo se volvió monotonía,_ _  
_ _luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías._ _  
_

Jesse en esa parte no le gustó tanto, ya que la chica hacia la referencia de la infidelidad que habia cometido con la que fuera una de las amigas de su entonces novia, Quinn sonreía porque le encantaba escucharla cantar, sabía que esa canción la estaba liberando su pasado, y sentirse libre, así que estaba tan orgullosa de ella que no podía dejar de reir.

 _Yo no sabía que sin tus besos_ _  
_ _pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti._

 _Y que aguantarme no llamarte_ _  
_ _tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí._

 _Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto,_ _  
_ _ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios,_ _  
_ _descubrí que si…_

 _… porque lo aprendí de ti._

Kitty entendía que la canción si era para Jesse, así que sin más se levantó y se fue a sentar a la mesa de Quinn con la intensión de consolarla por lo que estaba pasando, pero se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa de enamorada y orgullo.

– **¿Cómo puedes sonreírle de esa manera cuando le canta a alguien más, cuando le dedica una canción a él y no a ti, cuando lo que quiere es volver con él?-** pregunta

– **Cállate, y déjame escuchar a mi novia, mejor escucha lo que viene-** dice haciéndola callar

 _Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar,_ _  
_ _hoy me vienes a buscar…_

 _… pero es muy tarde ya,_ _  
_ _me he enamorado de alguien más._

 _Yo no sabía que con sus besos_ _  
_ _iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti…_

 _Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme_ _  
_ _superaran lo que antes sentí…_

 _Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto_ _  
_ _después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño,_ _  
_ _descubrir que si..._

 _... y todo lo aprendí de ti._

Termino de cantar y todos estaban eufóricos, Quinn más que nada ya que le sonreía, Kitty apretaba los puños, quien de plano estaba mosqueado era Jesse que no podía creer lo último.

– **Gracias público-** agradecía la chica morena **–y por su confianza es que quiero que sean testigo de esta hermosa noticia, la canción fue inspirada en mi antigua relación, la persona con la que estaba me lastimo, pero eso no impidió que yo volviera amar, y ahora gracias a eso, es que soy tan feliz-** sus ojos se encontraron con los de su rubia **–Quinn…-** le llamo **–Tengo una hermosa noticia-** sonreía de oreja a oreja, la ojiverde estaba esperando que le dijera **–Estamos embarazadas-** soltó **–vamos a tener un bebe-** todo el público estalló en aplausos y gritos de la emoción, solo la rubia salió de su shock corrió hacia su morena para darle vueltas

– **Te amo-** dijo con emoción

– **Te amo también-** contesto la morena

Kitty apretó los puños, y salió del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos, Jesse intento acercarse para reclamar, pero al ver el beso y la mirada que se daban, supo que nada ya tenía que hacer, era hora de pagar el error que cometió al traicionar a la mujer que dijo amar.

Ellas solo podían mirarse a los ojos, y saber que se amaban, y ese pequeño que crecía en el vientre de la morena era la prueba de su amor.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Espero les guste es un Faberry_

 _Y espero comentarios…_


	17. Locked Away

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Dedicado especialmente a Eli, y espero que sea lo que esperabas, porque te juro que tuve que borrar y escribir como cinco veces porque simplemente no podía escribir, yo no se... pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo con esto, lo siento si no es lo que esperabas.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Locked Away**_

Kitty Wilde y Rachel Berry estaban casadas desde hacía dos años, las cosas en un principio fueron bien, pero en los últimos meses se habían vuelto un problema, y más por las facturas que no podían pagar, el dinero no les alcanzaba, y aunque la rubia trabajaba doble turno, y Rachel ayudaba aun así no alcanzaba ni para llegar al mes.

– **No puedo Kitty, ya no más… apenas y tenemos para comer, y ahora como el haremos con él bebe-** la rubia se dejó caer en el sillón

– **No es mi culpa Rachel, haga todo lo que está en mis manos para poder darte todo lo que necesitas-** suspiraba

– **Pero no es suficiente, ahora no solo seremos nosotras, viene alguien en camino que necesitara mucho más de lo que el podemos dar-** reclama la morena

– **Y crees que no lo sé, por supuesto que se eso Rachel, necesitaremos ma de lo que podamos imaginar, necesita ir al médico, tus consultas, ropa, comida, medicinas y no sé qué más, pero nos e que hacer, no encuentro cosas buenas para poder lograr-** se quejaba

– **Y es mi culpa, no… te dije que termináramos la escuela, pero no, a ti se te metió que era fácil conseguir dinero trabajando, y no seguiste estudiando y ahora míranos, ve cómo vivimos por ello-** le señalaba la pequeño departamento en el que estaban

– **No me eches la culpa a mí, además a ti de que te sirvió estudiar, si estás aquí atascada igual que yo, donde quedo eso ser estrella de Broadway ¿eh? ¿Dónde quedo?-** la rubia estaba molesta

– **Veta a la mierda Kitty, mi sueño se fue al diablo en el momento que me embarace de Rebecca** -señalo hacia la habitación de la niña que debería estar durmiendo

– **Estas diciendo que Becca fue un error-** la rubia le miro

– **Por supuesto que no Kitty, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado, pero estoy demasiado molesta por que no tenemos nada que no sé lo que digo-** Kitty suspiro

– **Conseguiré dinero, aunque tenga que hacer lo que jamás pensé hacer-** camino hacia la alacena tomando el arma que guardaba ahí

– **¿Que vas hacer?-** pregunto la morena al verla guardar el arma en su cintura

– **Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo-** camino hacia la salida

– **Mami-** la pequeña vocecita de Becca se dejó escuchar **– ¿dónde vas?-** preguntaba, la rubia se dio vuelta despacio

– **Mi pequeña** -se acercó a ella **–Mami tiene que salir, tiene que conseguir dinero para ti, para mama y para tu hermanita-** la niña la miro y asintió antes de irse a esconder detrás de Rachel que miraba a su esposa con lagrima

– **Kitty…-** susurro no nombre al verla salir del departamento.

La rubia anduvo por ahí, hasta que vio a una presa fácil, una rubia que iba a subir a su auto, empezó acercarse y saco el arma.

– **Deme todo lo que tenga-** pidió, la otra rubia abrió los ojos asustada y se dio vuelta de inmediato

– **¿Kitty?-** nombro, la chica se quedó pálida al ver quien era

– **Quinn Fabray-** dijo su nombre, Kitty bajo el arma asustada

– **¿Que te paso?-** pregunto

– **Larga historia-** suspiro

– **Tengo mucho tiempo, vamos-** la hizo subir a su coche

La chica le conto todo a Quinn, le dijo que lo que intento hacer fue por dinero, que lo neceitaba para ella y su familia, la otra rubia solo negó, sabía que Kitty lo neceitaba la conocía bien y por eso mismo decidió ayudarla.

– **¿Así que tienes una pequeña?-** pregunto

– **Sí, se llama Rebecca, pero todos le llaman Becca, es una niña inteligente, que no se merece pasar por lo que estamos atravesando-** la otra le miro

– **Puede ser, pero lo que estuviste apunto de hacer no es lo correcto ¿Qué ejemplo le darás a ella y al pequeño que viene en camino, mira Kitty yo te puedo ofrecer un trabajo fijo, donde contara con todo lo que necesites-** sonrió **–Creo recordar que sabias de música ¿no?-** ella asintió **–Bueno, creo que trabajar en una productora como mi asistente será un buen trabajo para ti, así que no te preocupes más-** la otra le miro

– **Gracias, gracias por esto, en verdad gracias-estaba** a punto de llorar

– **No las des, lo mereces, has sufrido mucho, y ya es hora que dejes de hacerlo-** le dio un apretó en el hombro **–Ahora lo que queda es contentarte con tu mujer, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que como la enamoraste en la escuela-** le recordó

– **Cantarle…-** susurro

– **Así es…-** aseguro.

Quinn mando hacer unos pequeños arreglos asi que cuando ellas llegaron ala humilde casa en la que vivía Kitty todo ya estaba preparado.

– **Es tu turno-** Quinn sonrió

La música se dejó escuchar, por lo que muchas luces de los vecinos de encendieron al igual que dé al casa y una cabellera chocolate asomaba por la puerta con una rubia que venía de la mano, que se quedaron paradas al ver el espectáculo.

 **If I Got Locked Away** _(Si me enceraran en una cárcel)_

 **And we lost it all today** _(y lo perdiéramos todo en este momento)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 **If a showed you my flaws** _(Si te mostrara mis defectos)_

 **If a couldn't be strong** _(Si no fuera más fuerte)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

Rachel le miro con sorpresa pero con algo de melancolía en escucharla después de años de que Kitty no cantaba, y que le volviera a cantar de esta forma, y con esa canción.

 **Right about now** _(Justo ahora)_

Quinn dijo con su voz sexy y capto la atención de Rachel que se sorprendió al verla ahí, pero la otra solo le dedico una sonrisa.

 **If a judge "for life" me, would you stay my side?** _(Si me condenan a cadena perpetua ¿te quedarías a mi lado?)_

 **Or is a gonna say goodbye?** _(¿o solo dirías adiós?)_

 **Can you tell me right now?** _(¿Me lo puedes decir en este momento?)_

 **If a couldn´t buy you the fancy things a life** _(¿Si no pudiera darte todos tus caprichos?)_

 **Shawty, would it be alright?** _(Nena ¿estaría todo bien?)_

 **Come on, show me that you are down** _(ven, demuéstrame que estás conmigo)_

En ese momento Kitty tendió su mano a su morena, que la miraba con los ojos aguados, y Rachel la tomo para que la otra la jalara junto a ella y la abrazara, al igual a la pequeña que se aferró a su otra madre.

 **Now tell me, would you really ride for me?** _(Ahora dime ¿estarías conmigo hasta el final?)_

 **Baby, tell me would you die for mí?** _(cariño dime ¿darías la vida por mí?_

 **Would you spend your whole life with me?** _( ¿pasarías toda la vida conmigo?_

 **Would you be there to always hold me down?** _(¿estarías ahí para sostenerme siempre?_

 **Tell me would you really cry for me?** _(dime ¿llorarías de verdad por mí?_

 **Baby, don´t lie to me** _(nena, no me mientas)_

 **If I didn´t have anything** _(si no tuviera nada)_

 **I wanna now, Would you stick around?** _(quiero saber ¿seguirás estando cerca?)_

Kitty seguía cantándole a la morena, mientras Quinn jugaba con la pequeña que le mostraba algunas cosas, y los músicos tocaban a la pareja.

– **Ey ya llegue-** dijo una latina apareciendo frente a Q que le sonrió

 **If I Got Locked Away** _(Si me enceraran en una cárcel)_

 **And we lost it all today** _(y lo perdiéramos todo en este momento)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 **If a showed you my flaws** _(Si te mostrara mis defectos)_

 **If a couldn't be strong** _(Si no fuera más fuerte)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 _Santana vio que era su turno por lo que se acercó a los músicos para empezar a cantar captando la atención de la pareja que la vio con sorpresa._

 _ **Skiddly-dong-dong-dong-dang**_

 **All I want is somebody real, who don´t need much** _(todo lo que quiero a alguien real, que no necesite mucho)_

 **A gal know that I don´t trust** _(una mujer que pueda confiar_

 **To be here when money low** _(para estar ahi cuando el dinero falte)_

 **If did nut have nothing else ti give but love** _(si no tuviera otra cosa que dar amor)_

 **Would that even be enough?** _(¿bastaría con ello?)_

 **Gal meh need fi know** _(bebe, necesito saber)_

La latina canto esa parte dedicándoles una enorme sonrisa al ver como se veían como como sus cuerpos casi no se separaban, y en verdad no se arrepentía de estar ahí.

 **Now tell me, would you really ride for me? (** _Ahora dime ¿estarías conmigo hasta el final?)_

 **Baby, tell me would you die for me?** _(Cariño dime ¿darías la vida por mí?_

 **Would you spend your whole life with me?** _( ¿pasarías toda la vida conmigo?_

 **Would you be there to always hold me down?** _(¿estarías ahi para sostenerme siempre?_

 **Tell me would you really cry for me?** _(dime ¿llorarías de verdad por mí?_

 **Baby, don´t lie to me** _(nena, no me mientas)_

 **If I didn´t have anything** _(si no tuviera nada)_

 **I wanna now, Would you stick around?** _(quiero saber ¿seguirás estando cerca?)_

Kitty se le unió a la canción para entonar esta parte y como siempre lo hizo las voces encajaron bien, y eso hizo sonreír a la morena y a la rubia que tenía a la pequeña Becca en brazos que abrazaba a Ted su osito.

Rachel no podía dejar de sentir felicidad y de que sus ojos tuvieran ese brillo que habia olvidado hacia mucho, por eso Kitty le cantaba a ella y sola a ella, porque sabía lo que significaba en su esposa.

 **If I Got Locked Away** _(Si me enceraran en una cárcel)_

 **And we lost it all today** _(y lo perdiéramos todo en este momento)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 **If a showed you my flaws** _(Si te mostrara mis defectos)_

 **If a couldn't be strong** _(Si no fuera más fuerte)_

 **Tell me honestly** ( _dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

Santana se acercó a Quinn que la miraba con una sonrisa, contenta de que por primera vez su novia la pusiera en primero que a sus estúpidas juntas en la disquera.

 **Tell me, tell me, would you want me?** _(dime, dime ¿me querrías?)_

 **Tell me, tell me, would you call me?** _(dime, dime ¿me llamarías?)_

 **If you knew I wasn´t "ballin"** _(si supieras que no tengo dinero)_

 **Cuz I need a gal who's always by my side** _(Porque necesito a una chica que siempre este a mi lado)_

 **Tell me, tell me, do you need me?** _(dime, dime ¿me necesitas?)_

 **Tell me, tell me, do you love me?** _(dime, dime ¿me amas?)_

 **Or is you just tryna play me?** _( ¿o solo intentas jugar)_

 **Cause I need a gal to hold me down for life** _(Porque necesito una chica que me sostenga para siempre)_

Quinn canto esta parte de la canción solo para Santana, que al escuchar a su chica cantarla y mirarla supo que se estaba alejando de ella poco a poco y no quería, así que haría mucho para recuperar esa parte que se estaba perdiendo, se acercó a su rubia y la abrazo fuertemente aun con bebe incluida.

 **If I Got Locked Away** _(Si me enceraran en una cárcel)_

 **And we lost it all today** _(y lo perdiéramos todo en este momento)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 **If a showed you my flaws** _(Si te mostrara mis defectos)_

 **If a couldn't be strong** _(Si no fuera más fuerte)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 _ **Would you still love me the same?**_ _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 _ **If I Got Locked Away**_ _(Si me enceraran en una cárcel)_

 _ **And we lost it all today**_ _(y lo perdiéramos todo en este momento)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 **If a showed you my flaws** _(Si te mostrara mis defectos)_

 **If a couldn't be strong** _(Si no fuera más fuerte)_

 **Tell me honestly** _(dime, honestamente)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿Me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

 **Would you still love me the same?** _(¿Me seguirás amando de la misma forma?)_

Esta última parte Kitty se lo canto tan cerquita de los labios de su morena que la otra solo espero a que terminara para estampar sus labios con los de ella, ante de separarse y mirarlas a los ojos.

– **Siempre te amaría, siempre no lo dudes, estaré para siempre contigo, aun que nos falte el dinero, pero siempre juntas-** decia con sus frentes unidas

– **Te amo-** dijo Kitty antes de besarla nuevamente.

Quinn orgullosa beso a Santana también que le correspondió al beso, Becca solo aplaudía por las dos parejas aunque no conociera mucho a las otras dos, estaba feliz por las dos.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Espero les guste es un KittyxRachel que por primera vez escribo uno así que no sea Faberry, y bueno seré sincera me costó bastante escribirlo._

 _Y espero comentarios…_


	18. Supiste Hacerme Mal

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Supiste Hacerme Mal – Edwin Luna y La Trakalosa de**_ _ **Monterrey**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Supiste Hacerme Mal**_

Quinn Fabray no solo era una de las mejores fotógrafas del país, si no que disfrutaba de una fama por tener una las empresas de organizaciones de bodas, ella junto a su mejor amiga de la infancia Brittany, una joven de hermosos ojos color azulados, que estaba casada con otra de sus mejores amigas Santana López.

Quinn estaba casada con la gran empresaria del mundo de Broadway Rachel Berry, de su matrimonio de 8 años habia nacido la pequeña Charlie una diminuta copia de las dos, era una preciosidad de niña con su tan solo 6 años, pero hacia unos meses la relación se volvió cada vez más fría y distante y todo se debía a los constantes viajes de su mujer por el trabajo que hacía.

– **Sí, Britt te prometo que va estar todo tranquilo, si dile a Satán que se calme, si…-** en eso la puerta se abrió **–Britt te tengo que dejar acaba de llegar un cliente…-** colgó

– **Bueno días-** saludo a la rubia frente a ella

– **Buenos días, soy Kitty Wilde, y tú debes ser Quinn Fabray-** le sonrio

– **Así es-** correspondió a la sonrisa **–Bien ¿entonces vienes porque quieres que organicemos tu boda?-** pregunto

– **Así es, mi novia y yo hemos pasado por mucho para poder llegar a esto, por mucho tiempo salimos a escondidas, hasta logro separarse de su antigua esposa-** explicó

– **Oh entiendo, entonces comencemos con las flores-** le tendió un álbum para las viera.

Horas después de estar viendo alginas cosas quedaron en verse de nuevo para seguir con las cosas, Quinn llego un poco cansada a su casa, al entrar vio que las luces estaban apagas.

– **Amor, Rach** -llamo **–Ya llegue-** volvió pero nada, en eso entro a la cocina por un poco de agua y encontró una nota

 _Amor._

 _Lleve a Charlie a casa de tus padres, es que me llamaron para decirme que tengo una reunión en Nueva York con los productores de la nueva obra que patrocinare, regreso en dos semanas, te amo._

 _R. Berry_

Quinn suspiro, otra vez se habia ido al parecer no le importaba nada mas que su trabajo, bebió el agua para luego ir a su cuarto para tomar un baño e ir por su pequeña, cuando llego le conto a su madre de nuevo lo que estaba pasando, está el aconsejo que tratara de entender un poco, y que no hiciera nada para hacer enojarla, y que solo se trataba de una etapa, la rubia asintió y decidió no presionar de nuevo a su mujer.

Después de eso se marchó a casa con su pequeña que preguntaba por su mami, Q como siempre le dijo que estaba trabajando y tuve que irse pero que pronto regresaría, Charlie estuvo de muy mal humor como cada vez que Rachel se iba.

Habia pasado una semana, para Quinn un suplicio aunque estaba concentrada en la organización de la boda de Kitty que se habia vuelta una buena amiga en esa semana, y ese mismo dia la recibiría con su novia para que la otra también participará.

– **Te lo digo Britt, la boda será una de la mejores, si la verdad es que no sabes lo que ha pasado ella para poder lograr casarse con su prometida, ya te lo conté el otro dia, si lo se…-** en eso tocan la puerta **–te digo después, acaban de llegar-** corto, cuando se dio la vuelta, su mundo se derrumbó.

Ahí de la mano estaba la otra madre de su hija, que la sonrisa que tenía la morena desapareció al verse frente a su esposa de verdad, Quinn apretó la mandíbula y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras para Rachel fue una dura caída a la realidad, Kitty al ver las miradas, entendió todo.

 _Podrás decir que fue un fracaso,_

 _Hasta negar que lo intentamos,_

 _Oh dime acaso sino te gusto,_

 _Cuando te hacia estremecer entre mis brazos_ ,

Quinn salió corriendo de su propi empresa, los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas, manejo como pudo su carro para ir hacia la casa de sus mejores amigas, al llegar no pudo más y se dejó romper como jamás imagino.

– **Q-** dijeron asustadas las esposas a verla en ese estado **– ¿qué pasa?-** preguntaron

– **Rachel, ella… ella… me ha estado engañando-** las dos se miraron

– **¿Qué?-** no lo creían

– **Que esa maldita bastarte me ha estado bien la cara de idiota, y para rematar… estaba organizado su maldita boda con la otra-** grito furiosa, dolida

– **Quinn-** le llamo S **–Cálmate… no te hace bien-** le recordó

– **No puedo Santana, no puedo… ahora no se si… es momento para el…yo** -Britt le miro

– **No lo digas…-** le cayó

– **¿Que voy hacer ahora?-** se abrazó a llorar hacia su amiga

– **¡Maldita enana! Te juro que la hare pagar por esto-** la latina estaba que echaba humo.

 _Te está fallando la memoria,_

 _Lo que juraste ahora lo ignoras,_

 _Cual era tu intensión, si no era por amor,_

 _Porque diablos me tocaste el corazón…_

en otra parte una Rachel estaba luchando por explicarle a Kitty la verdad, pero la rubia no quería escucharla, le dolía tanto lo que estaba pasando, cuando creía que podía ser feliz se daba cuenta que nada era verdad.

– **No, vete… no quiero verte-** se alejó cuando la morena intento abrazarla

– **Kitty…-** le trato de hablar

– **No, no quiero saber nada de ti, no pensé que pudieras ser capaz de mentir de esa forma… esa mujer te ama-** la morena la miro **– ¿Cómo lo sé?-** la otra asintió **–Mientras planeábamos todo, me conto su historia como se conocieron, como te costó conseguir su amor, como la enamoraste, y esa pequeña, Charlie, tu hija Rachel, cómo pudiste hacer algo así, lo tenías todo…-** la morena, suspiro y se soltó a llorar

– **No lo sé… yo creo que siempre creía que ella no me merecía, y al final terminó siendo verdad…-** lloraba

– **Vete con ella… trata de arreglar las cosas… pero no te será fácil, conmigo ya no tienes nada que hacer…-** la morena salió de ahí sin mirar atrás.

Dejando en la habitación a una rubia rota en lágrimas, que lloraba un amor que jamás tuvo.

" _Supiste hacerme mal"_

 _Mataste de golpe todos mis sueños,_

 _No sé porque tú me llevaste hasta el cielo,_

 _Para después abandonarme en este infierno_.

Quinn se habia quedado dormida en el sofá, pero se podía ver los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, Britt y Santana sabían que las cosas no acabarían bien, es posible que el matrimonio de su amiga ya estuviera arruinado para siempre, y eso les dolía mucho ya que ellas fueron testigos de todo lo que habían luchado para poder estar juntas.

– **¡La matare!-** la latina estaba rabiosa

– **Tranquila San, tengo las misma ganas que tú de golpearla, pero no podemos hacerlo sin que dañemos a Q-** miro a su amiga rubia que aun durmiendo dejaba salir lagrimas

" _Supiste hacerme mal"_

 _Me diste directo en mi lado izquierdo,_

 _Te felicito pues tu plan salió perfecto,_

 _De a verte amado no sabes cuánto me arrepiento._

Quinn regreso a casa a la mañana siguiente y lo único que hizo fue darse un baño para luego meterse a la cama, y seguir llorando sabía que en su estado no era bueno no comer, o estar así… pero no podía hacer otra cosa, aun no creía que el amor de su vida, que al persona que le juro amor por siempre le hubiera traicionado de esa manera, agradecía que Charlie estuviera con sus padre, no soportaría ver a su hija y que le preguntara que pasaba.

– **Quinn-** una voz que ella perfectamente conocía le llamo

– **Puck-** le llamo y se abrazó a su mejor amigo, el joven judío era su mejor amigo, quien fue quien le presento a la morena **–Lo siento tanto…-** le abrazaba

– **No… no lo hagas, ella es una maldita-** el joven la abrazaba más fuerte contra él.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta por una sorprendida Rachel que apretó la mandíbula al ver la escena, más porque ella siempre supo que él estaba enamorado de su esposa.

– **Vete de aquí Puckerman-** escupió fríamente

– **No, no me iré a ningún lado hasta que ella me lo pida…-** contesto levantándose de la cama

– **Te he dicho que te largues, esta mi casa… y si no quieres que te parta tu cara es mejor que te vayas-** amenazo furiosa

– **No…-** en eso sintió la mano de Quinn tomar la de el

– **Noah… por favor déjanos solas-** pidió Quinn con los ojos llorosos

– **¿Vas a estar bien?-** pregunto

– **Si-** le dio una sonrisa y una mirada asesina a la morena que se lo devolvió

– **Quinn… amor…-** intento acercarse

– **No te acerques-** puso su mano como si con eso fuera a pararla

– **Necesito explicarte** -intento

– **Si…-** la morena intento abrazarla, pero la rubia la empujo, mientras sus lágrimas caían **–Quiero que me expliques, porque yo no entiendo nada, tú me prometiste muchas cosas-** le reclamaba

– **Escúchame por favor…-** pedía la morena también llorando

– **Me engañaste… yo te creí-** se arrebataba para no ser abrazada por ella

 _Te está fallando la memoria,_

 _Lo que juraste ahora lo ignoras,_

 _Cual era tu intensión, si no era por amor,_

 _Porque diablos me tocaste el corazón…_

Quinn no se reprimió nada, le grito todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no se contuvo nada, la morena recibía todo eso dejando escapar lágrimas.

– **Lucy… por favor amor…. Yo te amo… cometí un error… por favor yo…-** la morena trataba de explicarle **–perdóname…-** pedía hincándose

– **Levántate… no te humilles de esa manera…-** le miro negando **–Jamás lo creí, jamás pensé que me harías esto…-** la morena bajo la mirada

" _Supiste hacerme mal"_

 _Mataste de golpe todos mis sueños,_

 _No sé porque tú me llevaste hasta el cielo,_

 _Para después abandonarme en este infierno._

La morena hizo el intento de nuevo de abrazarla para esta vez sí lograrlo, la rubia por un momento se dejó abrazar, pero al darse cuenta empujo a la morena para que este lejos.

– **No… no puedo… no con esto…-** apretaba la mandíbula

– **Por favor… Lucy, sé que podemos… yo por favor…** -le trataba de abrazar de nuevo pero la rubia la empujo de nuevo

" _Supiste hacerme mal"_

 _Me diste directo en mi lado izquierdo,_

 _Te felicito pues tu plan salió perfecto,_

 _De a verte amado no sabes cuánto me arrepiento._

La morena no se quería dar por vencida, sabía que lo habia echado a perder, que ella era la culpable, pero no se rendiría sin luchar es por eso que aunque sabía que no terminaría bien, con fuerza logro besar, por un instante la rubia correspondió, pero todo volvió a llegar a ella, y sin más mordió el labio de la otro con fuerza haciéndola sangrar y separarse de ella.

– **No vuelvas a hacerlo, Rachel Berry…-** le miro **–Esto... jamás te lo perdonare… jamás…-** le señalo

– **Quinn…-** intento una vez más

– **Te quería dar una sorpresa, decirte que habría un nuevo integrante en la familia, y mira… la sorpresa que me llevo-** Rachel abrió los ojos

– **Lucy amor… ¿estas embarazada?-** le miro con los ojos brillantes

– **Si-** asintió **–No te voy a quitar ese derecho… porque lo tienes… pero nosotras, no hay un nosotras…-** le miro seria y decidida

– **Lucy… yo… podemos por él bebe, yo sé que-** la rubia no la dejo terminar

– **No… por lo mismo, por él bebe es que me separare de ti, porque el merece algo mejor… no puedo estar contigo, no después de esto… lo siento Rachel, pero adiós…** -fue lo que dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí.

La morena cayó de rodillas, mientras lágrimas corrían de sus hermosos ojos chocolate, conocedora que nada de lo que hiciera podría arreglar lo que ella misma se encargó de romper

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Espero les guste es un Faberry…_

 _Y espero comentarios…_


	19. Cry Again

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Spyireland:**_ _Puff tu canción para las Faberry es desasido Hot, así que tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que salgo muy bien, y a la canción para las Karley es muy tierna y románticas, también lo mejor que pueda_ _ **,**_ _ **Guest**_ _ **:**_ _ya lo tengo contemplado, así que solo queda esperar,_ _ **Guest:**_ _lo hara, y espero cumplir con lo que me pides, ya que yo escribiendo a algunas de mis chicas con otras chicas no soy muy buena, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo,_ _ **GirlPink**_ _ **:**_ _No puedo prometer nada._

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Cry Again - Davichi**_

* * *

 _ **Cry Again**_

Kitty siempre habia aparentado que no sufría pero no era asi, solo una persona era capaz de saber que le pasaba, Marley… la chica que siempre ha estado enamorada en secreto de ella, su mejor amiga… que siempre tiene que ser ese paño de lágrimas.

– **Kitty-Cat-** le llamo cuando vio a la porrista sentada detrás de las gradas ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas **– ¿Que paso?-** pregunto, aunque ya sabía la razón

– **Jake-** contesto **–él se molestó de nuevo, dice que paso más tiempo contigo que con el-** la ojiazul, miro los hermosos verdes de la chica que amaba

– **Es un idiota Kitty, ya te lo he dicho… es muy inseguro, no llores por el ¿por qué siempre está desconfiando de ti? Y yo…-** no termino porque la rubia se levantó de donde estaba y se enfrentó a ella

– **No lo llames así… sabes que tiene razón, me la paso contigo y he descuidado mi relación con él, pero ya no…-** la castaña tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar

– **¡Ey!-** llamo al ver que comenzaba a caminar **– ¿Dónde vas?-** pregunto

– **Voy a hablar con él, a solucionar esto-** contesto caminando para encontrar a su novio el quarterback del equipo de futbol

Marley lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y aguantarse las ganas de llorar, ella sabía que lo que sentía por la otra tenía que desaparecer, pero no sabia como, verla ir detrás de él, dolía… dolía y mucho, y como siempre ella iba detrás de ella, don el corazón partido.

Cuando seguía a la rubia, una morena algo apresurada choco con ella, haciendo a las dos caer con un golpe bastante fuerte.

– **¡Ay!-** chillaron las dos

– **Perdón-** se disculpó la ojiazul

– **No, no te preocupes… fue un accidente las dos veníamos distraídas-** en eso se dio cuenta de que lagrimas salían de sus ojos

– **¿Por qué lloras?-** la tra se sorprendió, toco su rostro y efectivamente lagrimas salían de sus ojos **– ¿Te lastimaste?-** pregunto la otra preocupada

– **No, simplemente mi corazón es el que está llorando-** suspiro bajando la cabeza

– **¿Mal de amores?-** la morena pregunto

– **Si…-** le conto toda la historia a la otra, la morena le tendió la mano para apretársela

– **Sabes… yo también sufrí mucho en el amor, mi primer novio me engaño con una de mis mejores amigas, el otro se metió con mi maestra, hasta que ella llego a mi vida, Quinn ella fue mi salvación, sabes… en un principio ella me odiaba…-** en eso una voz se deja escuchar

– **Jamás te odie, Berry-** una rubia muy hermosa entraba cargando una bebe de no más de dos años

Se presentaron, la morena le dijo su nombre además del porque estaban ahí, la joven se impresiono ya que la morena se veía muy joven para ser al nueva maestra del Glee Club y ver que estaba casada con la nueva entrenadora de las animadoras, y tenían una pequeña que era una mini copia de ellas.

– **Sabes deberías expresarte escribiendo o cantando, he escuchado de ti Marley, Mr. Schue me dijo de tu talento, si quieres lo puedes presentar en lo que va a hacer la apertura del Glee Club frente a toda la escuela, es momento que ella sepa lo que en verdad sientes cuando la vez ir tras el-** Rose le miro y asintió

De ese dia pasaron tres semanas, Kitty se habia alejado considerablemente de la chica ojiazul, esta lo resentía pero lo aceptaba, su amiga y amor de su vida solo trataba de salvar algo que ella sabía ya no tenía remedio, porque aun la veía llorar, por él, frente el… jamás lo pensó, jamás lo imagino, pero era cada vez más dolorosa ver que se ella lloraba por él.

Rachel le ayudaba… pero aun así… sabía que la amaba, que no sería fácil para ella olvidarla, sabía que Kitty le amaba, porque si no, no entendía por qué soportaba todo lo que él le hacía, como ahora que el habia terminado con ella.

– **Pero yo te…-** el chico no le dejo terminar

– **Cállate… no lo entiendes, simplemente ya no quiero nada contigo-** se fie dejándola ahí llorando de nuevo, Marley tuvo la intensión de ir a abrazarla, decirle que dejara de llorar, pero… una mano morena se lo impidió.

– **No… déjala, necesita espacio, y que vayas tu… no será de mucha ayuda-** le sonrio, mientras le dejaba una caricia en el brazo a la chica.

Lo que ninguna se dio cuenta es que Kitty habia levantado la vista hacia el lugar en la que estaban las dos, la rubia al ver la escena sintió algo en su interior, rabia, habia vista a Marley con la intensión de ir hacia ella, pero ese morena la freno, le dijo algo y esta agacho la cabeza, para después darse la vuelta, le molestaba el solo verlas juntas.

Desde que se alejó de Marley habia visto que su amiga estaba muy cercana a esa morena, la nueva muestra del Glee Club que para el colmo de males la ojiazul asistía y estaba todo el tiempo con ella, le molestaba porque la otra ya no mostraba interés en ella, o en la relación con Jake que no estaba ya para nada bien.

Las vio irse de ahí, y las siguió, entraron al salón del coro, y vio como Marley le entregaba unas hojas a la otra, que leyó y después levanto la vista, con una sonrisa.

– **Es buena** -le miro **–encierra muchos sentimientos, pero… lo que entiendo de la canción, es que tú eres ese corazón, el amor… que se escapa, mientras ella corre hacia él, y ella no te puede ver, porque te ocultas entra las sombras de la ruptura, lo que no entiendo, es que si quieres a ella porque simplemente le pides que le diga a el que le ama, y no sea tarde-** Marley le miro encogiéndose de hombros

– **Si ella es feliz, yo solo seré esa amor escondido, que estará ahi para lo que necesite-** la morena negó, pero la abrazo, eso hizo a Kitty sentirse morir, no sabía porque eso le afectaba, no debería sentirlo solo con Jake, no con Marley

– **¿Qué me pasa?-** se preguntó al sentir sus lágrimas salir, se fue lo más rápido de ahí, no quería ver más

– **Te entiendo Marley-** la chica se limpió sus lágrimas **–Me parece que tu presentación mañana será la mejor-** la otra asintió **–Vamos que Quinn me debe esperar con Charlie-** la chica sonrio.

Salieron y efectivamente, Quinn las esperaba con la pequeña bebe que se haba encariñado con Marley, la chica la tomo en brazos con una sonrisa, a lo a lejos Kitty sentía envidia, hacía tiempo que no veía esa sonrisa en su amiga, y no para ella, sintió celos, si celos porque eso eran.

Marley se despidió de ellas, iba a ensayar porque sabía que el dia siguiente será la presentación, donde dejaría salir sentimientos que la estaban matando, por eso ensayo… Rachel le decia que tenía talento natural… pero ensayar un poco no hacia mal a nadie, no supo pero las horas fueron pasando.

Y se dio cuenta cuando su madre le llamo para cenar, al terminar se despidió de ella, se bañó y se metió a la cama, no pudo dormir mucho porque estaba ansiosa, asi que antes que sonara su despertador ya estaba despierta.

Se ducho se vistió para la ocasión, un parte pantalones desgastados, una blusa de manga larga, encima un abrigo porque ya comenzaba el invierno en Lima siempre hacia frio, se puso un gorrito de lana, y unas botas que habia sido regalo de su madre, pero que no solía usar, el cabello lo tenía suelto cayendo en ondulaciones, y sus ojos, esos se veían hermosos, desayuno algo rápido ante de salir corriendo para la escuela.

Al llegar se encontró con Quinn que le saludo con una enorme sonrisa, para tratar de tranquilizarla.

– **¿Estas lista para hoy?-** pregunto

– **Sí, solo espero no decepcionar a Rachel-** la rubia le sonrio

– **No creo que lo hagas, es más… ella esta orgullo ya de ti, pero no digas que se dije-** le miro de manera traviesa

– **No, no lo hare… seguro que se enoja contigo-** rieron, lo que no sabían es que otra rubia las vigilaba, bueno no en si… pero desde que vio entrar a Marley tuvo la intensión de ir hacia ella, pero le fue imposible ya que la vio con la entrenadora Fabray platicando muy amenamente y eso tampoco le agrado.

– **Vamos, creo que todo ya deben estar en el auditorio para las presentaciones, Rachel no espera ahí** -las dos caminaron hacia, y era verdad casi todos los estudiantes estaban hi, hasta el idiota de Jake Puckerman que coqueteaba con Bree otra animadora de la escuela

– **Imbécil-** susurro para ella al verlo

Kitty entro para no perderlas de vista, vio también a su ex novio coqueteando con la chica, pero no le dio importancia es más le dio igual verlo así, en cambio para el ver que lo descubrieron trato de alejarse de la chica, pero Kitty solo le dio un mirada de asco antes de buscar donde sentarse, ya que vio como la ojiazul se acercaba a la morena que le decia que fuera a prepararse en la parte de atrás.

Las presentaciones empezaron, varios eran buenos como una tal Jade, un Roderick que todos se preguntaban de donde habia salido, los gemelos Mason y Madison hasta Myron Muskovitz, ese pequeño pillo que siempre tocaba a una que otra porrista, Kitty le gustaba lo que veía, pero fue esta que Rachel anuncio a la última participante es que su corazón comenzó una carrera.

– **Cerrando con broche de oro, con ustedes Marley Rose…-** para Kitty ver subir a esa preciosa joven al escenario con la determinación de arrasar con todo como un huracán, le dio un vuelco en el corazón y miles de elefantes comenzaron una carrera en su estómago.

Las primeras notas de piano se dejaron escuchar, y todos se quedaron atentados para escucharla cantar, sabían de la voz de la chica, pero no sabían que cantaría.

 _Estas llorando de nuevo, cuando te digo que no lo hagas,_

 _Por favor escucha, mis lágrimas cayendo,_

 _Corazón débil, corazón lastimado,_

 _Realmente no quiero llorar_

 _Pero tú estás llorando de nuevo,_

 _Cuando te digo que no lo hagas_

Kitty escucharla cantar de esa manera, sentir esas palabras fue algo que no espero, su piel se erizo con cada palabra cantada, sabía que al canción algo tenía que ver con ella, y eso dolió, y recordó cuando Marley le pedía que no llorara, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de las lágrimas de la otra, cada vez que ella lloraba, la otra nada más le imitaba como si se tratase de una niño.

 _Por favor no llores frente a él._

 _Tú sigues llorando siempre que él dice algo._

 _ *******FlashBack*******_

– **Solo fastidias Kitty, que seas mi novia no quiere decir que seas mi dueña-** le reclamo Jake, y la joven rubia dejaba salir sus lágrimas frente a él, el cual solo se dio la vuelta y se fue

– **Todo está bien-** Marley le abrazo, siendo testigo que todas las idioteces de el

 _ *******Fin FlashBack*******_

 _Cuando tú ni siquiera pudiste decir algo_

 _Cuando el termino contigo,_

 _Cuando ni siquiera pudiste decirle que lo amas._

 _Para, deja de llorar_

Kitty sintió la opresión de su pecho, al recordarle ese momento, Jake rompió con ella porque no quiso acostarse con él, ella intento decirle que le amaba, y ahora agradecía que no le dejara decirlo, porque no lo hacía, pero dolía sentir el dolor que sentía Marley al cantar esas palabras, sus sentimientos estaban ahí.

 _Vete, por favor vete, no vengas,_

 _Escúchame, tu mala ruptura,_

 _Tengo tanto que quiero decir,_

 _Todavía lo amo,_

 _Vete, por favor vete, pero déjalo a el_

Marley le costaba cantar esto, porque para ella, Kitty amaba Jake, y fue la estrofa que le costó un poco escribir al igual que la otra seguía, pero aun asi lo hizo, consiente que tras esto, podría lograr que le chico se diera cuenta que esta perdiendo a alguien valiosa, le dolería… pero ahora podría superarlo.

 _Por favor no llores frente a él._

 _Tú sigues llorando siempre que él dice algo_

 _Cuando tú ni siquiera pudiste decir algo_

 _Cuando el termino contigo,_

 _Cuando ni siquiera pudiste decirle que lo amas._

 _Para, deja de llorar_

 _El amor se está escondiendo detrás de las lágrimas,_

 _Por eso él no me puede ver, así que por favor detente_

 _Por favor deja de llorar frente a él._

Todos en el auditorio estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, Rachel se abrazó a su esposa, porque sabía que estrofa seguía, era en al cual… pedía a Kitty que le dijera que le amaba al chico, que no lo dejara ir, y así ella dejándola ir, sin a ver luchado

 _Por favor deja de llorar y aférrate a él,_

 _No dejes que el adiós se lo lleve,_

 _Toma las palabras atrapadas en tu interior,_

 _Y sácalas para afuera_

 _Dile que lo amas, si no lo haces ahora, será demasiado tarde._

 _Por favor detente, lágrimas._

Al terminar de cantar, está derramando lágrimas, habia hecho lo correcto, pero eso no impedía que doliera, Jake entendió perfectamente lo que pasaba, por eso al ver como Kitty lloraba, y subía al escenario tomando el micrófono.

– **Marley-** le llamo, la chica que iba de bajada, la volteo a ver **–Gracias, Gracias por hacerme dar cuenta** -le sonrio entre las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Rachel quería subir a golpear a la chica, porque sabía lo que estaba por hacer, le diaria enfrente de todos que amaba al chico y que no quería perderlo, y rompería más a la chica ojiazul que estaba un arriba del escenario

– **Cálmate, yo también quiero tirarle mi zapato, pero no podemos meternos-** la otra solo suspiro

– **Tienes razón, no debo de llorar frente a el, debo dejar de hacerlo, y aferrarme a este sentimiento-** la castaña bajo la mirada, Jake inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para subir y besar a la chica rubia, pero su intento hasta ahí quedo cuando escucho las siguiente palabras de la chica **–Debo decirle que lo amo, y no seguir guardando esto que siento, por eso… es que quiero que lo escuchen todos…** -todos atentos a las palabras **–Te Amo, te amo Marley Rose** -todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Jake se quedó como estatua, Rachel miro sorprendía a esposa que estaba igual

– **¿Qué?-** la chica no lo podía creer

– **Que te amo, y me voy aferrar a este sentimiento como tú me lo pediste, no le voy a decir adiós, te amo-** se acercó a la chica **–Te amo, y soy una tonta por aferrar a alguien que no valía la pena, pero me abriste los ojos, llorando frente a él, cuando mi amor estaba escondido entre mis lágrimas-** la ojiazul dejaba caer lágrimas de sus ojos **–para, deja de llorar, te amo-** le sonrio

– **Te amo Kitty-** las dos se fundieron en un tierno beso, que dejaba ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, de lo cual todos fueron testigos.

Rachel y Quinn las imitaron, y todos en el auditorio estallaron en aplausos y gritos de felicidad por la pareja recién formada.

* * *

 _N2:_

 _Otro Karley… espero que sea de su agrado_

 _No seguimos leyendo…_

 _Shion &Severely :3_


	20. Qué Lloro

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 ** _Lamento la demora, no prometeré que no tardare para la próxima, porque no pueda cumplirlo, lo que si, es que no voy a abandonar ninguna de mis historia, pienso terminarlas todas._**

* * *

 _ **Que Lloro**_

Rachel siendo la estrella que era tenía que aparentar muchas cosas, y todo por los malos consejos de su manager Jesse St James, él era la que prácticamente la manejaba, y más cuando la morena dejo en claro que era lesbiana, eso al manager muchas propuestas, eso a él no le gustó nada, porque millones de dólares se escurrieron de sus manos como el agua.

Por eso mismo decidió ser el quien le buscara pareja, por eso mismo acepto que la morena fingiera una relación estable con la gran fotógrafa Quinn Fabray, porque no quería que la relacionaran con la verdadera novia de la chica, Kitty Wilde era la pareja de la morena desde hacía casi un año, pero la chica no era del estatus que él quería, por eso mismo obligo a Rachel fingir una relación con la rubia fotógrafa la cual no estaba enterada del la relación verdadera de la morena con la otra rubia.

Quinn en el tiempo que llevaban fingiendo se habia ido enamorando de la otra, por lo que hacía todo para conquistarla, ella creía que lo estaba logrando, pero con cada desplante de la morena se daba cuenta que estaba muy lejos de lograrlo y más cuando se enteró de la verdad por propia cuenta.

– **Rachel amor ¿esta lista?-** preguntaba la fotógrafa que la esperaba en la sala del departamento de la primera

– **Sí, ya estoy, no tienes por qué apurarme-** le decia molesta, a Quinn ya no le sorprendió la manera cortante y fría con la que la otra le hablaba ya se habia acostumbrado

– **Lo siento-** le se disculpó, la morena no se dio cuenta, pero habia algo diferente en la mirada de la rubia, si tan solo esta vez Rachel por primera vez hubiera mirado a la chica se hubiera dando cuenta de la tristeza de ese mirar verde amelado que antes mostraba amor **–Vamos… que si no, nos perderemos el show.** -le tomo de la mano, pero como siempre la otra jalo su mano, pero esta vez no protesto como siempre lo hacía, consiguiendo que la otra le mirara de mala manera.

La morena se sorprendió pero no lo dejo notar, ya que esta vez su supuesta novia no le hizo nada para volver a unir sus manos, se subieron a la limosina que las llevaría hacia donde sería la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rachel, por lo que al llegar no les sorprendió que hubiera fotógrafos para presenciar el evento.

Pasaron un rato ante todos, pareciendo la pareja más feliz de todo el mundo, pero para la morena no era así, porque con la única persona que quería posar, no podía hacerlo porque no sería bien visto.

– **Vamos adentro-** la rubia tomo con temor de ser rechazada la mano de la otra, Rachel instintivamente iba a retirar su mano pero Quinn se lo impidió – **Hay cámaras, no lo hagas-** eso fue lo que le hizo mirar pero la otra no lo hacia

Entraron de la mano, y en el camino todos felicitaban a la morena, Quinn apenas entraron fue ella la que se soltó de la morena para irse hacia su mejor amiga, Santana López que la miraba con tristeza al saber que esa noche todo cambiaria en la vida de su amiga.

– **¿Estás segura Q?** aun estas a tiempo de no hacerlo-le miraba

– **Más segura que nunca San, ella… lo merece, después de todo la único que quiero es que sea feliz-** intentaba no dejar escapar sus lágrimas **– ¿Esta ahí dentro?-** pregunto

– **Sí, está terminándose de preparar-** la rubia asintió

– **Voy a verla** -Santana le señalo el lugar.

Rachel buscaba a su _"novia"_ pero no la veía, bueno pues era mejor ya que no soportaba tener que portarse tan melosa con ella, para que después Kitty le reclamara eso, la verdad es que estaba ya contando el tiempo para poder romper con la rubia fotógrafa, pero realmente odiaba a Quinn, porque estaba seguro que la chica habia sido la culpable que Jesse la obligara a salir con ella, por eso mismo no la quería o eso es lo que ella quería hacerse creer.

Mientras tanto Quinn entraba al camerino donde la otra estaba terminando de arreglarse, la miro y sintió envidia porque era ella la que tenía el amor de la morena, que era lo que Kitty tenía para enamorarla y ella no, solo habia dado todo de ella para lograrlo pero de nada habia servido, Rachel amaba a esa rubia y ella tenía que dar un paso atrás como buena perdedora.

– **¡Ey!-** le llamo al entrar **– ¿Lista?-** pregunto

– **Si-** le dio una sonrisa **– ¿Por qué?-** hablo Kitty

– **Eh… ¿Cómo?** -le miro

– **¿Por qué haces e** sto? ¿Qué ganas haciéndolo?-la fotógrafa

– ¿Qué gano yo?-suspiro **–Nada, más bien pierdo… bueno tampoco porque ella jamás me amado así que no puedo perder algo que jamás he tenido, pero si obtengo su sonrisa, y no el odio con el que me mira cada vez que le tomo de la mano y está junto a mí, eso ya ganar para mí** -le miro, Kitty se dio cuenta del dolor que sentía al hacer eso

– **¿La amas no?-** la otra rubia se mordió el labio

– **Sí, y es por eso que me hago a un lado, porque la amo y sé que a tu lado será feliz, yo no puedo ofrecerle eso, sabes cuándo acepte salir con ella no tenía ni idea que tenía novia, su manager jugo conmigo, la conocí y desde ese momento me enamore, y por eso hice lo que estuvo en mi manos para enamorarla, pero no lo logre-** le sonrio con tristeza **–Bien basta compadecerme, es hora que estés con tu chica-** soltó el aire **–una cosa más-** Kitty le miro **–Hazla feliz, como yo lo hubiera hecho o más, cuando yo haga eso, quiero que subas al escenario y le digas que la amas, yo no estaré ahí… cuando baje un auto esperara por mí, saldré del país por un buen tiempo, espero que cuando regrese podamos ser amigas-** la otra asintió

– **Claro, será un honor ser amiga tuya-** le sonrio

– **Bien… voy saliendo primero, ya sabes cuál es la señal.-** la chica asintió.

Kitty no era tonta amaba a Rachel de eso no tenía dudas, pero sabía que algo en la morena habia cambiado desde que conoció a la rubia, vio por cuenta propia como la morena se quejaba de ella, como dada cosa que hacia la fotógrafa estaba al pendiente, por eso eran sus peleas aunque Rachel dijera que no, ella se daba cuenta que los sentimientos de la morena cambiaron, pero era terca y no lo aceptaría.

– **Lo siento Quinn, pero todo tu sacrificio será en vano-** suspiro cuando escucho la señal

Cuando Quinn salio del camerino, y camino hacia el escenario donde hablaría para felicitar a la morena, fue abordada por la misma que le miraba con enojo.

– **¿Dónde estabas?-** le miro seria **–todo estaban especulando que peleamos ya que no estabas conmigo, lo medios no me dejaban en paz, espero que me tengas la mejor sorpresa porque es la única manera que ellos me dejen en paz ya que les dije que era por eso que estabas desaparecida-** la rubia le miro

– **Lo tendrás, será la mejor sorpresa que puedas imaginarte-** dijo sin mirar porque sabía que se soltaría a llorar **–Bien creo que es hora de dártelo-** ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla, solo camino con los hombros hacia abajo en señal de derrota.

Rachel no sabía pero la forma de hablar de la rubia le hacía sentir que algo no iba a estar bien, la vio caminar hacia el escenario tomando el micrófono que le tendían, vio como una sonrisa de lo más falsa se formaba en su rostro, la conocía demasiado bien para saber que estaba fingiendo.

– **Buenas noches-** hablo **–sé que todos saben él porque estamos aquí-** todos asintieron **–Si, es verdad el cumpleaños de la mujer más hermosa que he tenido el placer de conocer, un año mas de vida a la mujer a la que solo quiero ver feliz, así que Rachel espero disfrutes mi regalos, con ustedes Katherine Wilde-** presento

Al decir eso Kitty apareció en el escenario con una guitarra, y alguno músicos, Rachel abrió grandemente los ojos, porque no se esperaba eso, Jesse habia escupido su bebida al ver lo que acaba de pasar, Quinn le sonrio a la rubia con la guitarra antes de bajar y acercarse a la morena.

– **¿Qué es esto?-** le miro con miedo

– **Mi regalo-** susurro solo para ella **–Tu libertad-** la morena inmediatamente le miro, y al clavar su mirada en la de la otra no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta y más al ver la mirada vacía de la otra

– **¿Qué?-** no quería creer lo que escuchaba

– **Solo se feliz, por las dos, si tú lo eres entonces yo lo seré-** la morena negó

– **Quinn, no…-** intento

– **No digas nada, por fin dejare de ser una carga como me lo has dicho, dejare de ser un estorbo… ya no será nada en tu vida, cuídate Rachel-s** in que la otra pudiera decir algo la rubia dejo un beso en la frente de la morena la cual sintió algo mojarle la mejilla.

Kitty que estaba en el escenario habia visto todo, solo negó y comenzó a tocar con la guitarra que la canción que la misma joven rubia habia escrito era acompañada por el piano.

 _Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mí,_

 _Que no podré aguantar que claves tu mirada,_

 _Que me llena el cuerpo que me ha pasado antes que no pueda hablar,_

 _Tal vez piense que estoy loco la verdad un poco,_

 _Tengo que aceptar que si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

 _No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar,_

 _Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer de pronto le entendí,_

 _Mientras callaba la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca perdí,_

 _Y me explicaba que el amor, es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural,_

 _Lleno de fuego si lo forzas se marchita sin tener principio llega a su final._

 _Ahora tal no puedas entender que si me tocas quemas mi piel,_

 _Ahora tal vez no puedas entender,_

 _Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver,_

 _Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti,_

 _Que ya le entendí que no eres para mí,_

 _Y lloro._

Rachel sintió sus mejillas mojadas, estaba llorando por Quinn, por aquella rubia tonta que le soporto cada uno de sus caprichos, por aquella que ahora renunciaba a ella, lloraba porque acaba de perderla, miro hacia Kitty que estaba en el escenario, la miro y se dio cuenta que yo no sentía su corazón acelerarse, ya no sentía lo mismo, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero ella se habia negado verlo, se negó el amar de verdad, y ahora todo estaba terminando.

– **Sabes Rachel-** Jesse se acercaba **–Esa estúpida de Fabray es una idiota, te dejo para que seas feliz cuando ella claramente estaba destrozada, y es algo que jamás voy a entender, pero bueno cada quien cosas sus cosas** -la morena no le escuchaba nada

 _Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer de pronto le entendí,_

 _Mientras callaba la vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca perdí,_

 _Y me explicaba que el amor, es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural,_

 _Lleno de fuego si lo forzas se marchita sin tener principio llega a su final._

 _Ahora tal no puedas entender que si me tocas quemas mi piel,_

 _Ahora tal vez no puedas entender,_

 _Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver,_

 _Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti,_

 _Que ya le entendí que no eres para mí,_

 _Y lloro._

 _Que lloro por ti, que lloro sin ti,_

 _Que ya le entendí que no eres para mí,_

 _Y lloro._

Kitty al terminar de cantar, inmediatamente bajo del escenario ante los aplausos del publico se dirigió hacia Rachel que se sintió incomoda tras ver la mirada de los demás, vio también la mirada de odio de Santana, pero no el dio importancia.

– **¿Por qué sigues aquí?-** Kitty le dijo

– **¿Qué?-** no comprendía

– **Crees que no sé qué la amas, Rachel te conozco hace mucho tiempo para saber que con cada queja que me decías de ella, te fuiste enamorando ciegamente, crees que si no lo hubieras hecho hubieras soportado estar a su lado por más de una año, no seas tonta y ve por esa otra tonta-** la morena no se lo creía, Jesse que seguía bebiendo ahí soltó una carcajada y negó

– **Pero…** -la rubia frente a ella negó

–Ve, antes que sea demasiado tarde…-R frunció el ceño

– **Tu sabes algo-** apunto **– ¿Qué?-** la otra suspiro

– **Bien antes de salir, y que hiciera todo eso, ella fue hablar conmigo, me pidió que te hiciera feliz y no sé qué más cosas, ella te ama demasiado Rachel, más de lo que yo te amo-** Berry le miro **– ¿Cómo lo sé?-** la otra asintió **–Fácil, yo jamás hubiera podido dar un paso hacia atrás, jamás te hubiera dejado aun sabiendo que amabas a alguien más y no a mí, como ahora Rachel si no fuera porque ella me demostró este sacrificio, y con eso me dejo claro lo que es el amor, te aseguro que ahora mismo estaría haciendo que todos supieras que realmente eres mi novia y que todo con ella era falso, pero no puedo hacerlo, así que mueve ese trasero moreno y ve con esa latina que estaba fulminándonos con la mirada, para preguntarle a donde piensa viajar a rubia hueca que será tu esposa-** la morena inmediatamente le miro **–Deja de mirarme así y ve-** la empujo hacia la latina

– **¿Qué Quieres Berry? ¿No estas feliz?-** Rachel suspiro

– **¿Dónde está? ¿A dónde va irse?-** la latina la miro

– **No sé de qué hablas-** se cruzó de brazos en forma defensiva

– **De Quinn, hablo de ella así que más te vale que me digas donde se está yendo-** San le miro

– **No tengo porque decirte nada, ya hiciste demasiado en lastimarla así que es mejor que la dejes en paz-** le miro seria

– **No voy a dejar nada, ahora mismo me dices a donde va, porque si no juro que tu cara nadie la reconocerá de los golpes que te voy a dar-** amenazo

– **Tú crees que me das miedo enana, sabes te respetaba solamente porque Q me lo habia pedido, pero ni crees que he olvidado todos los desplantes que le hiciste a mi hermana, crees que te perdonare** **como la tratabas, y me alegra mucho que por fin se haya decidido dejarte-** la morena apretó los puños y nadie se esperó que le lanzara un golpe a la latina que la miro sorprendida

– **¿Donde esta?-** pregunto

– **¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?** -le miro incrédula

– **¿Dónde está?-** ahora su voz sonaba a suplica

– **¿Para qué lo quieres saber?-** le miro ahora con atención, bueno después de tremendo golpe quien no

– **Necesito decirle lo que siento, que su sacrificio tonto no sirve de nada porque con la única persona que quiero estar es con ella, por favor Santana, la amo… pero me he dado cuenta tarde…-** le suplicaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

– **Espero no arrepentirme de esto, su vuelo sale en cuarenta y cinco minutos, así que es mejor que te des prisa.-** y lo hizo porque salio corriendo de ahí para subirse a su coche y manejar lo mas rápido posible.

Kitty al verla irse tuvo la intensión de impedirlo pero al hacerlo choco con alguien y casi cae por eso.

– **¡Ten más cuidado!-** reprendió al alzar la mirad abrió los ojos sorprendida

– **Tu-** dijeron los dos

– **Hola distraída-** sonrio la rubia frente a ella

– **Oh espera ¿tú no eres castaña rojiza?-** hizo memoria

– **Sí, pero acabo de obtener un papel para una seria y era necesario el cambio-** le sonrio **–por cierto-** busco en su bolso **–Creo que esto es tuyo-** le dio una partituras

– **Eh…** -las miro bien **–Oh por dios, pensé que no la volvería a ver-** suspiro

– **Yo pensé que jamás te las devolvería-** le sonrio

– **Si es así porque la cargabas contigo-** la ojiazul sonrio tímidamente

– **Tenía la esperanza de volver a verte** -Kitty no se esperaba eso

– **Soy Katherine Wilde-** es lo único que se le ocurrió

– **Marley Rose** -las dos se sonrieron.

Mientras tanto una rubia estaba en la sala de esperado que saliera su vuelo hacia, limpiaba sus lágrimas que no dejaban de salir una tras otra, dolía entregar todo y no ser elegida por esa persona, sabía que habia hecho lo correcto aunque ahora ella está sufriendo, pero también sabe que un tiempo ya no dolerá mas.

– **Pasajeros con destino a Londres, por favor de abordar por la sala 3C** -la voz robótica anuncio

Sin más que hacer ahí tomo su pequeña maleta de mano con su pasaporte y boleto para caminar hacia donde debía entrar, lo que no esperaba es que una mano la jalara tan rápido que se estrelló contra el cuerpo de la persona.

– **¿A Dónde crees que vas tonta?-** Quinn abrió los ojos al ver quien era

– **R… Ra… chel-** no lo creía

– **¿Quien más crees que vendría a buscarte?-** le dijo con la voz llena de emoción

– **Yo…-** no podía hablar

– **No digas nada, deja que yo hable-** la otra asintió – **Te amo-** soltó **–Te amo y soy una tonta porque tuvo que pasar esto para que me atreviera aceptar lo que siento por ti, tuve que casi perderte para poder ser capaz de decirte esto, decirte que te amo, y que creo que lo hecho desde que nos conocimos, pero me dedica a decir que te odiaba, a culparte por lo del contrato, que no me di el tiempo de ver que tu solo eras otra víctima del idiota de Jesse, te amo Quinn, te amo y por eso no puedo dejar que te vayas, y si lo haces me voy contigo, porque te lo digo aquí, o donde quieras, nada y ni nadie nos va separar, porque contigo quiero pasar lo que me resta de vida, es contigo con quien quiero compartir lo que venga, quiero tener pequeños que sean iguales a ti, que tengan tus ojos que me hagan hacer todo lo quieran, te amo Quinn y no pienso irme de aquí si no es contigo-** la morena le miro y pudo ver como la rubia dejaba de salir sus lágrimas y una hermosa sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, haciendo a Rachel embobarse de ver como ese hermoso rostro se iluminaba

– **Yo también te amo, y también quiero todo lo que dijiste contigo** -la morena no perdió tiempo y sin más la jalo contra ella para poder besar, pero esta vez de verdad.

Un primer beso que sabía a gloria, de saberse correspondido, ahora todo era verdad, y juntas estaban dispuestas a enfrentar lo que viniera.

* * *

 _N2:_

 _Faberry y un poquito de KittyxRachel, un poco de Karley… espero que sea de su agrado_

 _No seguimos leyendo…_

 _Shion &Severely :3_


	21. Supiste Hacerme Mal (Parte 2)

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Dedicado especialmente a:**_ _ **Guest que me pidió hacer una segunda parte.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Supiste Hacerme Mal (Parte 2)**_

Han pasado cinco meses desde que Quinn se enteró del engaño de la morena, en esos cinco meses las cosas cambiaron mucho, Rachel tenía todo el derecho de ver a su hija, y estar pendiente del bebe que la rubia esperaba, es que Quinn no le habia prohibido nada, siempre dejaba que participara en las decisiones a tomar, como la de los nombres cuando se enteraron que sería de nuevo una niña, la cual llevaría por nombre Elise Michele.

Lo único malo de todo esto es que la morena tenía que ver como su ex esposa empezaba una relación con Noah, porque el chico habia logrado que la rubia le diera una oportunidad para hacerla feliz, Santana apoyo a la chica, le dijo que el joven siempre le habia querido y se merecía esa oportunidad, Quinn lo sabía, pero también no quería hacerle sufrir ya que ella aun amaba a la morena, porque aunque le haya lastimado de esa manera, su corazón a un era de ella.

Pero Noah era insisten, y habia logrado que la rubia le mirara con otros ojos, el joven se llevaba muy bien con la pequeña Charlie, que comenzaba a verlo como una figura paterna, cosa que a Rachel no le agradaba, pero tenía que morderse la lengua en alguna ocasiones, pero a veces simplemente explotaba.

– **No me parece, no es justo Quinn-** hablaba la chica mirando a la embarazada que negaba

– **No te estoy pidiendo permiso Rachel, Noah es mi novio… y Charle le quiere, yo no veo el inconveniente que el la lleve a ese lugar donde la niña ha querido ir, además tú no puedes, se lo dijiste** -la morena suspiro

– **Pero es que no vez que el solo quiere alejarla más de mí, Charlie ya casi no quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, que prefiere estar con él, soy su madre Quinn, pero ella ya no lo ve así-** la rubia vio el dolor en la morena, y sabía que en eso tenía razón, Charlie siempre prefería pasar tiempo con Noah que con la morena, y lo habia visto, sabía que la le dolía pero tampoco podía obligar a la niña a pasar tiempo con ella si no quería.

– **Eso tú te lo buscaste sola-** le dijo seria, la morena apretó la mandíbula

– **Lo sé, no tienes por qué recordarme, ya bastante tengo con esto-** suspiro **–has lo que quieras-** dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de ahí

En el camino se topó con Noah que venía de la mano de Charlie, su pequeña ni siquiera la miro, y aunque la hablo, la niña no le hizo caso, simplemente salio corriendo hacia su madre rubia, que habia visto todo.

– **Te gane Rachel, por fin te gane en algo, tengo a Quinn y tu hija ya no te quiere, ahora quien es la perdedora** -rio, la morena apretó los puños

– **No caeré en tus juegos, Quinn y mi hija no son trofeos, así que no las compare de ese modo, y no me importa, porque al final del dia yo fui la primera en estar con ella, y tenemos dos hijos que nos unirán siempre-** no le dio tiempo de contestar al moreno cuando hay se iba.

Noah apretó la mandíbula, ya que sabía que era verdad, siempre existiría la unión de Quinn con ella, aunque la rubia estuviera con él la sombra de la morena siempre existiría entre ellos, sonrio porque el plan de deshacerle la chica estaba en marcha, y Charlie seria la carnada.

El chico se acercó a Quinn y le beso, la rubia por compromiso le correspondió, Charlie veía la escena y sonreía, ella creía tener una familia, así ya no sufriría lasa burlas de los demás niños por tener dos mamas, ahora tenía un padre a quien mostrar.

/Faberry/

 _Dos meses después…_

Rachel estaba en su oficina cuando recibió una llamada de Santana avisándole que la rubia estaba entrando en parto, así que salio lo mas rápido hacia el hospital, cuando llego le dijeron dónde estaba la rubia, pero su mundo se vino abajo cuando le informaron que le padre del bebe estaba con la mama en la sala de parto, quiso casi gritar, decir que nada era verdad, que ella era la otra madre del bebe, pero no lo hizo.

Solo se tragó su dolor, y sus lágrimas, se dio la vuelta para irse, Charlie la habia visto, ella no podía dejar que la morena la separa de su ahora familia, su papa Noah le habia dicho que la morena les quería hacer daño, que les quería separar, y llevársela lejos, para que no estuviera con su mama Quinn, ella no quería eso, también le invento que la morena jamás le quiso y por eso daño a su mama, le dijo tantas mentiras que la pequeña se las creía.

– **Rachel-** llamo al pequeña

– **Charlie** -le miro **–soy tu mama ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?-** pregunto

– **Tú no eres mi mama, yo solo tengo una, y es mama Quinn, no quiero que te acerques a nosotros, no te necesito, ya tengo una papa, tú no eres nadie, por eso lastimaste a mama, te odio-** fue lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde estaban todos

Rachel no podía creer lo que su hija, su propia hija le decia, sintió sus lágrimas correr por su mejilla, acaso ese era su castigo por la estupidez que cometió, por supuesto se dijo, era lo peor, ahora no tenía nada, Quinn estaba con Noah, su hija la odiaba, la pequeña que acaba de nacer, ella jamás la conocería que más castigo le cobraría la vida.

Santana habia estado esperando a la morena para decirle que Quinn la esperaba, pero esta no aparecía, preocupada salio para hablarle, para escuchar como Noah daba indicaciones para mentirle a la morena, también escucho todo lo que el chico le decia a Charlie sobre la morena.

Ella no creía que el chico tan bueno que aparentaba, no existiera, no dejaría que las cosas se quedaran así, hablaría con Quinn y le contaría todo lo que escucho, y tamben con Rachel, así que cuando vio que la morena se iba, después de que la pequeña le dijera rodo eso, intento alcanzarla, pero se quedó de piedra al ver como una camioneta negra blindada paraba quemando llanta y de ella bajaban hombre encapuchados y tomaban a la morena.

– **No, suéltenme** -luchaba – **si quieren dinero les daré todo lo que quieran-** seguía luchando, pero era inutil eran más y más fuertes.

La latina no podía creerlo, no quería se vista si quería ayudar tenía que evitar ser vista, así que se guardó tras un arbusto, siguió viendo como esos hombre golpearon a la morena hasta que esta ya no opuso resistencia, vio como la subían a la camioneta, lo que la dejo completamente en blanco fue la aparición de Noah.

– **Muy bien chicos, ya saben que hacer, cobran recompensa, le hablan a sus padres, ellos les pagaran-** dijo feliz **–pero saben que la quiero muerta-** ordeno, los hombres asintieron para irse

Vio como el chico moreno reía por lo que acaba de hacer, lo vio entrar al interior del hospital, y fue hasta que salio de su escondite, llamo la policía informando lo que habia visto, y quien era el responsable de todo, los agentes llegaron al hospital horas después, Santana los esperaba y volvió a decir todo lo que vio, nombro a Noah de ser el quien fuera el responsable, los Berry que estaban en el hospital ya que se enteraron por su hija del nacimiento de su nueva nieta, habían ya recibido la llamada diciendo que no llamaran a la policía.

– **Lo siento Leroy, Hiram, pero yo no iba a permitir que ese idiota de Puckerman se saliera con la suya, jamás pensé que pudiera ser capaz de hacer eso-** hablo

– **No te preocupes Santana, ahora lo que importa es que Rachel este sana y salva-** hablo angustiado

– **¡Suéltenme!** -gritaba Noah que era sacado de la habitación de Quinn con ayuda de la silla de ruedas se acercaba **–Yo no he hecho nada-** seguía forcejando, jamás pensó ser apresado, o que se enteraran antes de hacer las cosas

– **¡Suéltenlo!-** hablo Q **–No sé de qué se le acusa, pero él no ha podido ser-** decia mirando al moreno

– **¡Suelten a mi papi!-** Charlie que llegaba de la mano de la madre de la rubia corrió hacia el morena, Santana estaba por explotar era un maldito

– **No defiendan a ese malnacido-** rugió la latina

– **Santana-** Quinn le nombro sorprendida, ya que pensó que ella también lo defendería

– **Esta escoria es culpable de lo que lo acusan, es un delincuente, el mando a secuestrar a Rachel y dio la orden para matarla, aun así cobrara el rescate-** informo, Noah abrió los ojos, entonces no se equivocó cuando sintió que era vigilado, Quinn se quedó estática eso no podía ser cierto

– **No, no es verdad-** no podía hablar con el nudo en la garganta

– **Y no solo eso, le lleno la cabeza a Charlie con mentiras, le dijo que Rachel solo te quería hacer daño, le lleno la cabeza en contra de su madre, ese es una animal que no tiene corazón** -Quinn miro al hombre que le decia que la amaba y que lo único que quería era hacerla feliz a ella con los niños, cuando en realidad solo quería lastimarla

Charlie escuchaba la pelea, y podía creer que habia lastimado a su madre Rachel, por las mentiras de ese hombre, ese que le dijo que sería su padre, él era el malo, y no su mami, sus mami que ahora debía de tener miedo en un lugar que nadie sabía, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salio corriendo de ahí, Judy que busco con la mirada a su nieta no la encontró.

– **Charlie no está-** casi grito, eso llamo la atención de todos que miraron asustados, Noah rio

– **Ahora sufrirás Quinn, perderás a dos de las persona que amas-rio –Tu malnacido-** Santana no se contuvo y lo golpeo

– **¿Dónde están imbécil?-** el negó

– **Jamás lo sabrán, jamás-** se comenzó a reir

– **¿Por qué?** -Quinn le pregunto

– **Porque no me amas, porque la escogiste a ella en vez de a mí, porque ella siempre ha sido mejor que yo, cuando ella te lastimo vi mi oportunidad para estar contigo, pero ella siempre sería una sombra entre nosotros, y más con dos hijos que la unirían, así que tenía que deshacerme de ella, tenía que hacerla desaparecer, que no tú te decepcionaras de ella por no llegar al parto, porque fui yo la que le dijo a la enfermera le mintiera, que yo estaba hi contigo-** rio **–debiste de ver su cara por el dolor, de saber que no habia podido estar ahí, para conocer a su hija, y que jamás conocerá-** Quinn no lo podía creer, era verdad Rachel no habia logrado conocer a Elise

– **Llévenselo, llévenselo no quiero verle de nuevo, espero te pudras en la cárcel-** los agentes se lo llevaron, el detective Ron se quedó cuando el teléfono de los Berry volvió a sonar

– **Son ellos** -dijo

– **Conteste-** ordeno el detective

Hiram escucho atento a lo que le decían, abrió los ojos cuando le dijeron la cantidad de dinero que querían además de que el informaron que tenía que ser en menos de 24 horas, además le dijeron que tenían también a la niña, y más valía quelo entregaran a las dos estarían muertas.

– **Las tienen, quieren 5 millones de dólares-** el detective suspiro

– **Era de esperarse, tienen ese dinero ¿en cuánto tiempo lo quieren?-** Hiram los miro

– **24 horas-** Quinn tuvo un desvanecimiento, por lo que de inmediato la llevaron a su cuarto, sabían que estaba débil, hacia menos de unas dos horas ella habia dado a luz, y ahora recibía la noticia que su hija mayor y su ex esposa, la mujer que amaba, estaban secuestradas.

Mientras los Berry hacían llamadas para juntar el dinero, Santana estaba junto a Judy que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en otro lugar, en un edificio abandonado, tenían a la morena amarrada y amordazada, ella tenía una herida en la frente que no dejaba de sangrar, estaba débil lo sabía, no podía ver nada ya que los ojos se lo tenían cubiertos, pero escucho ruidos y llantos.

– **¡Cállate niña!-** grito unos de los hombres cuando entraron

– **Quiero a mi mama-** lloraba, Rachel reconoció esa voz, era su hija, su Charlie, así que comenzó a moverse, tratar de liberarse

– **Ummm… ummmm-** trataba de quitarse la mordaza

– **No veras a tu mama mocosa-** la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte

– **¡Quiero a mi mama!-** grito

– **¡Cállate!-** le grito asustándola y haciendo que llorara más

– **Mama-** lloraba

La morena logro quitarse la mordaza, pero sentía la boca reseca, así que casi gritando hablo.

– **¡Déjala!-** grito, hombre que tenía a la niña, miro hacia la morena

– **¿Quién demonios te quito la mordaza?-** estaba furioso

– **Mami-** Charlie al reconocerla se logró zafar del hombre y correr hacia la morena, el hombre se quedó de piedra al ver que la pequeña era hija de esa morena

– **Déjala conmigo, te prometo que se mantendrá callada-** el hombre sabía que era buena ida, ya que no soportaría que la niña siguiera llorando

– **Está bien-** contesto **–Se quedara aquí contigo-** el hombre salio, Rachel no veía nada, así que no podría saber si su hija estaba herida o algo

– **Charlie amor, ese hombre te hizo algo, ¿te golpeo?-** la niña negó pero la morena no la veía **–Charlie-** en eso es cuando la pequeña se dio cuenta que su madre no la veía

– **No, pero tú tienes una herida en la cabeza, y sale sangre** -decia

– **¿Si? No duele-** mintió, porque en verdad ahora le estaba doliendo un montón la cabeza, y eso se debía a la pérdida de sangre y los golpes que habia recibido, pero no quería asustar a su hija

– **Te voy a quitar esto-** la niña comenzó a quitarle la mascada que tenía en los ojos

– **Mi pequeña-** le miro cuando ya nada le cubría la vista **–Estas bien-** le abrazo fuertemente, sabía que ella no saldría de esa, esos hombres habían dicho que la matarían, que tenían órdenes de hacerlo, pero su pequeña si, si ella podía mantenerla con vida lo haría **–Nada te pasara si puedo evitarlo-** le dijo

– **Mami tengo miedo** -dejo salir

– **Yo también pequeña, pero ya verás que pronto nos iremos de aquí, nos van a encontrar pronto, te lo prometo-** en eso un hombre entro con una máscara

– **No deberías hacer promesas que no vas a cumplir-** hablo el hombre, no era el mismo

– **Mi mami siempre las cumple, tu eres un mentiroso-** el hombre le miro

– **¡Maldita mocosa!-** se acercó y levanto la mano para golpearla, pero la morena logro ponerse para ella recibir el golpe

– **No le hagas nada a ella, golpéame a mí, pero a ella no la toques-** le dijo, el hombre rio bajo la máscara

– **Si eso quieres** -la tomo del brazo y la jalo lejos de la pequeña que comenzó a llorar

– **Mami, no, suelta a mi mami-** decia llorando, al ver como ese hombre golpeaba a la morena sin medición

– **Charlie, mi amor cierra los ojos, escuches lo que escuches no los abras-** pidió la morena **–por favor, hazlo por mami-** la niña la miro y asintió, cerró los ojos, escuchaba como los golpes eran demasiado fuertes que se escuchaban **– ¡Ay!-** grito la morena, porque sintió como sus costillas eran rotas por las patadas que recibía **– ¡Ah!-** grito, ya que le hombre torció su hombro, logrando dislocárselo

– **¡Suficiente!-** se dijo, dejándola tirada **–por cierto aquí tiene-** dejo algo de comida, lo cual no era mucho

La morena apenas se podía mover, el hombre la habia desatado, antes de irse, así que logro acercarse a su hija que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba los oídos.

– **Mi amor…-** hablaba reprimiendo el dolor que sentía por todos los golpes recibidos **–Abre los ojitos-** le pidió soportando el dolor

– **Mami-** la pequeña el abrazo, la morena soporto el dolor de sus costillas además de su brazo que no lo sentía, y el dolor de su brazo dislocado, la abrazo con solo uno.

Le dijo que comiera, la niña vio la comida, no era mucha, Rachel le dijo que no tenía hambre, mintiendo de nuevo, pero su pequeña era más importante que todo, sonrio para su hija.

 _/Faberry/_

En la delegación, Puckerman sabía que si no hablaba, pasaría más años en al cárcel de lo que lograría ahora si hacia un trato, así que dijo todo, donde estaban, como llegar, pero antes de eso hizo una llamada.

– **Mata a la niña-** le dijo al hombre que contesto, con eso tendría su venganza, las dos sufrirían siempre.

Los agentes escucharon eso, así que inmediatamente salieron hacia el lugar, avisando a los familiares que ya sabían dónde estaban.

En el hospital todos estaban en la espera que les dijeran que habían recatado a las dos bien, Quinn ya habia despertado ahora le estaba dando de comer a la pequeña Elise, que con gusto estaba ahí, Santana estaba con ella.

– **Ellas van a estar bien Q, Rachel va a cuidar de ella-** decia la latina tratando de clamar a su amiga

– **Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de perder a alguna, Charlie están pequeña, ella le tiene miedo a la oscuridad, Rachel ella, aun la amo Santana, no quiero perderla, la quiero conmigo, sé que cometió esa estupidez, pero yo la amo-** decia

– **Lo veo en tus ojos cada vez que la miras, así que cuando regrese, se lo vas a decir, y se van a dar una oportunidad de ser felices, pero felices de verdad** -la rubia asintió y miro a su bebe, que le miraba con esos enormes ojos color chocolates.

 _/Faberry/_

Los agentes ya habían llegado al lugar, habían entrado sin hacer ruido, estaban llegando cuando escucharon como dos personas discutían.

– **No puedes hacerlo, es una niña inocente-** decia uno de ellos

– **No me importa, es una orden-** contesto empujo al hombre y se encamino hacia donde estaban ellas, entro con un cuchillo ya que su arma la tenía el otro hombre.

Miro hacia la niña que lo miro asustada e intento correr, Rachel estaba en el suelo, tenía fiebre y estaba casi delirando, el hombre tomo a la niña y la amarro en una de las mesas estaban ahí, Rachel habia visto las intenciones del hombre, y aun con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logro levantarse, y el momento que el hombre iba a clavarle el cuchillo a su hija, ella se interpuso siendo ella quien recibiera el cuchillo en su espalda, cubriendo a su hija con su propio cuerpo, sintió como este le desgarraba por dentro, y cuando el hombre lo saco, sintió un dolor y como empezaba respirar con dificultad, el filo de cuchillo habia perforado un pulmón, así que por dentro se iba llenando de sangre el hombre al ver lo que habia hecho, intento clavárselo de nuevo, pero un disparo se dejó escuchar, el hombre cayó al suelo muerto.

– **Señora Berry ¿está bien?-** pregunto uno de los oficiales

– **Si…-** dijo casi temblando y no pudiendo respirar, pero tenía que mostrarse fuerte ante su hija que la miraba asustada, con ayuda del oficial logro desatar a su hija

– **Mami-** le miro

– **Ve con el oficial mi amor, yo necesito hacer unas cosas aquí ¿sí?** -le miro aguantándose todo el dolor y al sentir como todo su cuerpo se dormía

– **Sí, no tardes mami-** la niña se fue con él, y cuando la vio desaparecer ya no pudo más y cayó al suelo, todo se volvió oscuridad.

 _/Faberry/_

El oficial informo de lo que habia pasado a todos, Quinn estaba en su cuarto, así que no lo escuchaba, Santana vio llegar a Charlie junto a ella una vez que la checaron que no tenía nada.

– **Ven Mama querrá verte-** le sonrio, aunque después de escuchar que Rachel habia sido internada gravemente no podía estar feliz por completa

– **Mama-** grito la pequeña al entrar al cuarto, Quinn la recibió en brazos feliz

– **Dios estoy tan contenta que estés bien-** le checaba para ver que no tuviera nada

– **No me paso nada, mami me cuido mucho, ella no vino conmigo, dijo que tenía que quedarse arreglar unas cosas, pero dijo que no tardaba-** Quinn escucho a su hija, para luego mirar a su amiga

– **Charlie, ve con los abuelitos, ellos también quieren ver que estés bien-** pidió la latina

– **Está bien, así veo que mami llegue-** dijo feliz saliendo de la habitación

– **Santana ¿Qué pasa con Rachel?-** le interrogo al ver a su hija irse

– **Quinn, tranquila, esos malnacidos la golpearon muy fuerte, le rompieron la costillas, un brazo, ella estaba muy mal Quinn, no voy a mentirte, ella ya habia perdido mucha sangre con la herida que tenía en la cabeza, así que estaba débil, ese hombre le disloco el brazo, yo no sé cómo ella soporto todo ese dolor, la cuestión es que los policías dicen es que uno de los hombre intento hacerle daño a Charlie pero ella e interpuso, y ella recibió el cuchillo que le perforo un pulmón, la encontraron inconsciente, habia perdido mucha sangre más, ella está en coma Quinn** -la rubia sintió su mundo caer, Rachel estaba debatiendo entre la vida la muerte, entre irse o quedarse.

 _/Faberry/_

 _Meses Después…_

Noah habia sido condenado a cadena perpetua, ya que el trato se rompió al hacer esa llamada, y dar la orden de asesinar a la niña, asi que los agentes no respetaron tampoco el trato.

En tanto Rachel despertó dos meses después, solo necesito un podo de rehabilitación para volver hacer ella, y el dia que por fin despertó pudo conocer a su pequeña hija, que era rubia como Quinn pero con sus ojos, se sintió feliz de tenerla en su único brazo bueno, ya que el otro aun lo tenía con un férula.

Quinn al verla despierta no se contuvo más y la beso, sin impórtale nada, Rachel correspondió pero estaba sorprendida, sabía que Quinn estaba con Noah, es ahí donde la rubia le conto que fue el quien la mando a secuestras a ella y a Charlie, ella sintió una impotencia y ganas de matarlo, pero se calmó al sentir como Quinn la agarraba la mano.

– **Te amo Rachel, y cuando salgas de aquí, comenzaremos de nuevo, una nueva oportunidad para nosotras, y nuestras hijas-** la morena sonrio mas que feliz.

Tenía una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez no la desperdiciaría, haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para no volver a fallar, porque habia aprendido de ese error, tenía mucho que perder.

– **Te amo-** le dijo contra los labios de su rubia que sonrio con los ojos brillos

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Continuación de Supiste hacerme Mal, espero que les guste, este historia da para una tercera parte así que espérenla._

 _No seguimos leyendo…_

 _Shion &Severely :3_


	22. Mi Corazón Insiste

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Dedicado especialmente a:**_

 _ **Un Guest…**_ _que me pidió dos canciones del mismo cantante, pero solo he podido subir esta, así que quedara para después el Faberry._

 _ **Canción:**_

 _ **Mi Corazón Insiste – JenCarlos Canela**_

 _Por más que quise no logré sustituirte_ _  
_

 _Y vuelvo a ti porque Mi Corazón Insiste_

 _Te amo con la fuerza del viento_

 _Te amo en la distancia y el tiempo_

 _Te amo en la alegría y el llanto_ _  
_

 _Te amo tanto no sabes cuánto_

 _Te amo con mi cuerpo y mi alma_ _  
_

 _Te amo como ya no se ama_ _  
_

 _Te amo sin poder compararte_ _  
_

 _Te amo como nadie ah de amarte_ _  
_

 _Te Amo, Te Amo_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: Mi Corazón Insiste**_

Lea Michele la actriz que habia interpretado a Rachel Berry en la serie musical Glee, se encontraba en la sala de su departamento en Los Angeles, habia terminado otra semana de intensa grabaciones de la serie de Scream Queens, miraba la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención, cuando una llamada la saco de sus pensamientos.

No reconocía el número, estuvo a punto de no contestar, pero algo le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, al contestar no podía creer quien era quien le estaba hablando.

– **Lea-** pronuncio su nombre con timidez **–Soy yo-** del otro lada aun no lo creía

– **Dianna-** susurro con una sonrisa, pero también se preocupó ya que la voz de la mujer no sanaba muy bien **– ¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-** pregunto, la otra en el teléfono intento reprimir un sollozo

– **Me voy a casar** -contesto con voz rota

– **¿Cuándo Dianna?-** se pasaba la mano por la cara, le dolía el pecho

– **En dos días** -contesto

– **No, no, no ¿escúchame…-** intento

– **Lo siento-** se disculpó la rubia y colgó

– **Dianna-** pero era tarde

Lea se sintió frustrada, lagrima comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, demonios a quien mentía aun amaba a esa mujer, jamás habia dejado de hacerlo y habia sido estúpida al dejarla ir, y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Lea lanzo todo lo que tenía a mano, destruyendo su sala, con lágrimas aun cayendo se sus ojos, cogió su bolso sin importarle nada más, sabía a quién tenía que recurrir, Naya… ella sabía, la latina habia estado en contacto con la otra.

Mientras manejaba los recuerdos que la llevaron a estar así, lejos de aquella mujer que la hacía tan feliz, la azotaron recordaba perfectamente la discusión que habían tenido, y es que a Dianna ya no le estaba gustando nada de lo que estaba pasando, no le gustaba ver fingir con Cory, no le gustaba que Lea solo pensara en su carrera y no pensara en su relación.

– **No puedo creer que de nuevo lo estás haciendo-** le reclamo Di a la morena

– **Porque no lo entiendes, es bueno para mí, para mi carrera-** decia

– **Pues yo no veo que está muy bien, digo fingir un noviazgo con uno de nuestros mejores amigos, no realza nada, es más… creo que los televidentes les gustaría más ver tu personaje con el mío que con el de Cory, pero sabes que, estoy ya harta, he intentado todo, he soportado el mirarte de lejos, pero ya no más Lea, te amo y es posible que lo haga siempre, pero no puedo estar con una persona que no le importa cómo me siento, o que si tengo ganas de poder tomarte de la mano de abrazarte, pero no puedo porque las persona hablaran de nosotras… y bla, bla, no es buena para el programa-** Lea le miraba

– **Que estas… no…-** intento, pero Dianna no la dejo terminar

– **Lo siento, pero lo nuestro se terminó Lea, yo no puedo más-** le miro **–Me duele aunque ahora creas que no lo hace, pero no podemos seguir-** termino **–Vendré por mis cosas mañana, me iré a aun hotel-** finalizo, antes de darse la vuelta con lágrimas en los ojos

Lea aun recordaba como habia llorado, rompió todo lo que estuvo a su mano, lloro hasta quedarse dormida, habia sido su culpa, la dejo ir, ella la perdió, ya hora con esto, no, ahora tenía que ser valiente.

Manejo hasta la casa de Naya, no tardo en legar timbro sin detenerse, tenía que apurarla no dejaría que Dianna cometiera esa locura, no cuando ella la amaba más que a nada.

– **Quien demonios se atreve a tocar de esa manera, es que acaso está loco…-** se quedó callada al ver quien era **– ¿Lea?-** la miro extrañada

– **¿Dónde se va a casar Dianna? ¿Dónde Naya?-** le exiguo

– **¿Qué?-** le miro

– **No estoy para juego Rivera, ahora mismo me dices donde piensa cometer esa locura, tengo que impedir, no voy a perderla para siempre-** Lea miraba a la latina que no entendía qué onda

– **¿Lea?-** repitió, no creía que la tenía enfrente, no cuando hace más de una no que no la ve desde el término de Glee

– **Si Naya, deja esa cara y dime lo que te estoy preguntando ¿Dónde se va a casar? Tengo que impedirlo, no puedo perderla-** no puedo más y se soltó a llorar

Naya solamente le abrazo, y la dejo entrar, Lea se sorprendió al encontrar a Hemo ahí, quien tenía abrazado a Owen ya que el pequeño no podía aun caminar, también veía a Josey jugar con Elijah, las miro y ellas bajaron la mirada.

– **¿Están juntas?-** pregunto, pero ya sabia la respuesta

– **Lea-** Hemo le miro **–Si, desde hace tres meses, la verdad es que no podíamos estar ya separadas, nos amamos…** -Lea lo entendía, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, al igual que Dianna y ella, Ellas tuvieron que terminar, todo por la culpa de Ryan, quien no aceptada nada de eso.

– **Ey, no les juzgo yo más que nadie les entiende es por eso que estoy aquí, necesito que me digan dónde va casarse, tengo que recuperarla-** Naya y Heather cruzaron miradas

– **Marruecos-** contestaron

– **Puff-** se llevó la mano a la cabeza

– **Te ayudaremos-** le sonrio

Naya le dijo que no se preocupara que ella misma la acompañaría, HeMo no le miro nada contenta hasta que ella dijo que las dos la acompañarían, bueno hasta los pequeños, Lea sonrio… así que esa misma noche compraron los boletos con destino a robarse a una novia.

Lea regreso a departamento para empacar e irse a detener esa estúpida boda, lo que no esperaba era encontrarse con su actual novio, Robert Buckley quien le miro serio.

– **¿Dónde estabas?-** pregunto

– **Robert, no tengo tiempo-** lo dejo en la sala para dirigirse hacia su habitación, para comenzar a preparar su maleta

– **De que Lea, vengo a verte y que me encuentro, que no estas, llegas y pasas de mí ¿Qué pasa?-** se estaba molestando

– **Lo siento, no puedo seguir con esto, eres un buen hombre pero no te amo, he llegado apreciarte pero solo eso, mi corazón tiene dueña, y no voy a dejarla ir de nuevo** -el hombre le miro negando

– **Me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio Lea, te amo, yo si me he enamorado de ti-** le miraba con tristeza **–Por eso debí saberlo, si cada vez que quería estar contigo íntimamente me llamabas Dianna-** confeso, la morena se sonrojo

– **Yo…-** intento

– **No diga nada, ahora termina de empacar… prométeme que regresaras, solo si vienes con ella-** Lea le miro sorprendida

– **Te lo prometo-** el hombre sonrio

– **Me voy Lea, cuídate…-** él aunque estaba dolido, herido, sabía que no podía hacer nada, ella ni lo amaba, y el no merecía las migajas que ella le estaba dando

Lea le miro, supo porque habia aceptado salir con él, después de que rompiera con Mathew, él era otra cuestión, Matt no era nada compresivo era muy vanidoso, y siempre presumida de haberla conquistada, cuando ella lo único que habia hecho fue tratar de olvidar lo que sentía Dianna en cierta forma solo lo utilizo, pero ni así logro olvidarse de ella.

Lo vio marchar, termino de empacar cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, encontrándose con su madre y su papa, la verdad es que no esperaba verlo, ahora tenía que explicarles que se iría a robar a la novia.

– **Mama, papa-** le dejo entrar, Edith vio la maleta y miro a su hija

– **¿A dónde vas?-** le miro **– ¿Vas con Robert?-** la moren suspiro

– **No, acabo de terminar con él, mama, papa-** suspiro **–Me voy a robar a una novia-** sus padres le vieron sin entender **–Me voy a impedir la boda de Dianna, no voy a dejar que se case con ese mugrosin-** Mark le miro

– **Espero que no vuelvas sin ella, oíste Lea, porque los Sarfati no nos damos por vencidos fácilmente-** le señalo

– **Gracias papa** -le abrazo **–Mama-** le llamó al ver que no decia nada

– **Estoy orgullosa de ti-** le abrazo **–Tu padre tiene razón, no regreses sin ella-** le sonrio

La morena no podía estar más que orgullosa, sus padres le apoyaban, así que ella solo sé que se despidió de ellos y salio rumbo al aeropuerto, el vuelo que Naya habia logrado conseguir era de casi un dia y medio, asi que se estaba apurada.

Al llegar se encontró con mucha prensa, así que rodeo y entro por la parte de atrás, como otras veces lo habia hecho, fue a etiquetar el equipaje, el cual era bastante, y le causo burlas de Naya, la cual también cargaba con varias ya que llevaban a los pequeños.

No paso mucho para escuchar que deberían abordar, al subir nadie las reconoció y eso lo agradecieron, necesitaban privacidad, se sentaron en sus asientos, Lea a dos de Naya y Heather, las veía jugar con sus hijos, ella quería lo mismo con Dianna, siempre se soñó con verse con ella, con un niño igual a su rubia, con esos hermosos ojos, Di siempre dijo que quería una pequeña igual a ella, ella también lo quería, quería una familia con ella, quería todo con ella, y ver a su amigas así de feliz, solo se lo recordó.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, fue un movimiento en a su lado lo que la despertó.

– **Qué bueno que despiertas, pensábamos que estabas muerta, digo desde que subimos al avión caíste como piedra-** Naya le decia

– **Yo…-** la latina le miro

– **Entiendo, necesitabas descansar** -Naya miro hacia donde Heather cuidaba a los pequeños, ya que los dos mayores dormían en los asientos, mientras Owen balbuceaba algunas cosas

– **¿Cuánto me dormí?-** pregunto

– **Como casi un dia, la verdad con Heather estábamos pensando que en verdad habías muerto-** rio

– **Te pasas-** le dio un pequeño golpe **–Entonces eso quiere decir que solo unas 12 horas y ya estaremos en Marruecos-** la otra asintió

– **Lea, no te preocupes apenas aterricemos llamare a Jason, el me dirá donde será la boda y a qué hora, juro que no dejaremos que nuestra rubia se case con ese desgreñado** -Lea rio

– **Gracias Nay, sé que me odiaste cuando la deje ir, cuando cometí la peor estupidez de pensar en mi carrera antes que en nuestra relación-** Naya le miro

– **Lo hice, no lo niego realmente te deteste, porque pensé que ere más inteligente que yo, que realmente eras más valiente de lo que yo fui con Heather, la deje Lea, la deje cuando más me necesitaba, yo aún no me perdono, ella dice que ya lo hizo, pero yo no-** La actriz de Scream Queen le miro

– **Debes hacerlo Nay, no mires el pasado, ahora tienes un presente y un futuro junto a ella, están juntas ya no te lastimes de esa forma-** La latina asintió

– **Tienes razón Michele, toda la razón-** platicaron un poco mas

 _ **Marrakech, Marruecos…**_

Dianna estaba en su habitación, solo su madre se encontraba con ellas, sus mejores amigas estaban en otra habitación, Mary la miraba caminar de una lado otro, mirar su teléfono como si esperase algo.

– **Dianna** -le llamo **–Dianna-** grito al ver que no le habia hecho caso

– **¿Qué?-** le miro confundida **– ¿Me quieres decir porque me gritas?-** le miro

– **Sera que te estoy hablando y me haces caso-** decia **– ¿Qué están importante para que no me hagas caso?-** Di le miro, no quería decirle, pero era su madre

– **Llame a Lea-** Mary le miro, en su interior brinco de alegría, la verdad es que aunque aún estaba un poco molesta, prefería a la morena y no al barbudo ese que pretendía complacerlos en todo, para ser aceptado, porque la actriz no habia hecho mucho y los habia ganado a los minutos

– **¿Por qué Dianna? Te vas a casar en unas horas, deberías estar feliz, pero lo único que veo aquí estas más pendiente del celular-** la rubia miro a su madre

– **Yo… Quería… no se…-** le miro suspirando **–Tienes razón, debo estar feliz…-** mintió, fingió como venía haciendo desde hace cuatro años.

Mary no se lo creyó, y si era preciso ella misma detendría esa locura, no permitiría que su hija dejara su felicidad, y se casaba con alguien que no iba hacer feliz, no quiso seguir molestándola, así que le dijo que descansara un poco, ella salio y se fue hacia la habitación de Jason, el joven miraba la tele, cuando tocaron a su puerta.

– **Mama-** le miro

– **Hay que contactar a Lea-** le dijo, el chico le miro sin comprender **–Jason, sabes que Dianna solo será feliz con ella, simplemente que no es capaz de aceptar que la ama aun, y no voy a permitir que se case sin amar a ese-** Jason escucho todo y acepto, aunque él no le diría del trazado con Naya hace unas horas.

– **Yo solo estaba esperando cuando íbamos hacer algo, no trago al sucio ese-** rio porque en verdad Winston no era de su agrado

Jason busco su teléfono para marcar a Lea aun la tenía agendado, así que rápido marco, varios toques y cuando pensaba que no le contestaba, se escuchó la voz de la morena.

– **Lea-** nombro a la morena

– **Jason-** se escuchaba sorprendida

– **Si-** contesto

– **Escucha Lea, tienes que venir aquí y llevarte a Di contigo, la amo y por eso estoy seguro que contigo es con la única que puede ser feliz, sé que en este momento es casi imposible que llegue… pero puedo secuestrarla y mandarla directamente a ti-** decia

– **No es imposible Jason, estoy unas horas de aterrizar, no voy a permitir que ella cometa esa locura-** Jason al escuchar eso brinco abrazando a su madre

– **Bien Lea, solo avísame a qué horas llegas y yo mismo te paso a buscar-** decia emocionado

– **Yo te aviso-** el chico colgó

Alzo a su madre y le dio vueltas por lo feliz que estaba, Mary no sabía que era lo que pasaba, porque el chico estaba tan emocionado.

– **Lea va aterrizar en unas horas-** le conto

– **Yah, entonces la llamada de tu hermana si sirvió-** sonrio

 _ **Avión…**_

Lea sonrio tras colgar la llamada, ahora estaba segura que su decisión era la correcta, Jason la apoyaba, el misma la llevaría ante Di, ante su rubia hermosa, le conto a Naya lo que paso, y esta solo sonrio.

La horas pasaron lentas para Lea, le mando un mensaje al hermano de su Di, diciéndole a qué hora llegaba el vuelo, el avión aterrizo horas después, bajaron todas, y se toparon que Jason no iba solo, sino que estaba Mary que le miraba seria, pero cuando se acercó la mujer lo único que atino fue abrazarla.

– **Gracias por darte cuenta que aun la amas-** aLea la abrazo fuerte

– **No me las des hasta que consiga hacer que huya conmigo-** sonrio

– **Estoy segura que no tendrás que hacer mucho-** en eso Lea quedo seria al ver a Winston acercarse

– **No me temas-** sonrio **–Amo a Dianna, pero ella a mí no, así que estoy ante ti, como un buen perdedor, porque tengo que aceptar que ha ganado-** la morena miro a todos sorprendida

– **Eso… quiere decir que la boda se cancela… ella ya lo sabe… yo-** no sabía que decir

– **Nada de eso, seguiremos todo como lo planeamos, solo que ahora no será mi boda, si no la tuya-** la morena abrió los ojos

– **Yo… yo… no puedo, mis padres…-** intento

– **Aquí estamos-** Lea estaba que no lo creía

– **Yo les hable a todos, cuando te fuiste de mi casa, marque a tus padres le conté todo, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, marque a Jason y le dije que fingiera, que te marcara y así, todo fue planeado-** Naya contaba con una sonrisa

Lea no se lo creía, menos cuando se la llevaron hacia el lugar donde la alistarían para su ahora boda, no fue hasta que se miró en el espejo que vio como estaba vestida, que no le cayó el veinte que en menos de una hora estaría casándose con Dianna, con sus hermosa rubia, con la mujer que más amado, digo con la única mujer que amado.

 _/Achele/_

Todo estaba pasando como debería pasar, Dianna entraba del brazo de su padre Ronald, debería tener feliz, Winston la esperaba con una sonrisa, al llegar frente al él, lo miro y supo del error que estaba a punto de cometer, miro por última vez la puerta en donde estaban, esperando ver entrar a su morena, haciendo una escena dramática, impidiendo esa locura, pero no fue así.

– **Porque no miras adelante** -esa voz hizo que volteara rápidamente para encontrarse con ese mar chocolate que le miraba con una sonrisa

– **¿Lea?-** no lo creía

– **Si Agronski-** sonrio

– **Que… como-** no sabía que decir

– **No Digas más, solo te quiero escuchar decir si acepto** -la rubia miro a su alrededor miro a su madre que le sonreía, a su padre que no entendía nada, Jason levantaba sus pulgares, vio a Edith, a Mark sonreírle felizmente, y se encontró con dos personas que no pensó ver ahí, Naya y Heather, y a tres pequeños.

– **Di-** Lea le llamo

– **Lea-** le miro

– **¿Lista?-** pregunto la morena

– **Siempre-** contesto con una sonrisa, miro hacia un lado y vio a Winston que sonreía vestido con su chaqueta que ella habia dicho que no iba con él, ahora sabia el porqué de vestir así.

La ceremonia se celebró, y aunque en un principio era para Winston y Dianna, cambio a un Lea, la ceremonia estuvo hermosa, los aceptos se dijeron, el beso, la salida, llegando hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción, las felicitaciones, la explicación de Naya, que fue raro, pero a Lea y Di les recordó a su personaje de Santana.

Las novias bailando, Di bailando con Winston, el diciendo que siempre le guardaría un cariño, Jason sugiriendo que alguien subiera fotos de la boda de Di, pero con Winston para hacer ver que se casó con él, y así ella pudiera irse de luna de miel con la morena sin ningún problema.

Lea no quería, pero sabía que era lo mejor, así que lo hicieron, y ni una hora y todos ya sabían que la famosa actriz Dianna Agron se habia casado en secreto, Lea veía boba a su ahora esposa.

– **Te amo-** le dijo

– **Te amo más Lee, pensé que no vendrías, yo creí que te habia perdido…** -la morena la miro

– **Jamás, siempre volveré a ti, porque mi corazón insiste…-** susurro antes de besarla.

Todos al ver el beso aplaudieron, haciendo que Dianna escondiera su cara en el cuello de su morena.

– **No empiecen la noche de bodas aquí, no queremos sobrinos antes de tiempo-** grito Naya

– **Estoy de acuerdo con esta latina, aun soy joven para ser tío-** Jason le siguió

– **Vas a ver-** Di se soltó de su mujer y se fue a corretear a su hermano

– **Lo conseguiste hija-** Edith se le acerco

– **Lo hice-** sonrio al ver como Jason fue empujado a la alberca por su esposa

– **Creo que deberías ir a impedir que lo mate-** señalo hacia la alberca.

Lea suspiro, su Di luchaba con su hermano, le gritaba que habia arruinando su vestido y no sé qué más, Lea solo se acercó para ayudarla, pero al hacerlo solo supo que estaba en el agua cuando salio de nuevo a la superficie.

– **Naya-** grito al ver la sonrisa de la mujer que tenía a Owen en brazos

Todos reían ante la escena, Lea y Dianna negando con la cabeza, mirando divertidas todo, eran felices con lo que consiguieron, ahora les queda una buen de camino que recorrer, pero estando juntas, no habia miedos de por medio.

* * *

 _ **N2:**_

 _Un Achele la verdad casi no escribo de este Shipp, casi no tengo información de ellas, pero lo poco que se lo he planteado aquí, espero sea de su agrado._

 _No seguimos leyendo…_

 _Shion &Severely :3_


	23. Por ÙltimaVez

_**N1: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen si no a Ryan Murphy y a la cadena de televisión FOX.**_

 _ **Lo siento por no escribir, he estado muy ocupada, ahora estoy viendo papeles para mi trabajo y eso me está quitando mucho tiempo para poder escribir, prometo que el tiempo que tenga libre lo utilizaré para terminar esta y las demás historias.**_

 _ **Gracias por estar aquí y leerme.**_

 _ **Canción: Por Última Vez - Matisse**_

* * *

 _ **Por Última Vez**_

Rachel sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero se había enamorada de Kitty aquella compañera que en un principio comenzó hacerle la vida imposible, pero que se convirtió en su amiga, y en este momento la dueña de su corazón, porque estaba de novia con Quinn, y llevaban más de cinco años juntas, desde el instituto, no entendía que era lo que había pasado, solo que el amor ya no estaba.

Y eso le llevo a desahogarse con aquella rubia, y de eso hace meses, no quiere lastimar a Lucy, porque aún le guarda cariño, fueron buenos los años que estuvieron juntas ¿no? Su amor fue bueno, mientras duro, eso pensaba, eso creía, o esos quería creer ¿ya no la amaba? No lo sabía, pero estaba bien con Kitty y quería ver qué pasaba.

Por eso mismo estaba dispuesta hablar con la ojiverde para decirle la verdad, aunque la lastimara, así que tomando valentía se asomó a la sala del departamento que compartían.

– **Quinn-** le llamo a la rubia que estaba sentada en la sala leyendo

– **Dime-** esta dejo su libro a un lado solo para prestarle atención a su chica, Quinn estaba enamorada de esa morena, esa que le llenaba la vida, o eso era lo que pensaba, al mirarle a la cara, la sonrisa que tenía con tan solo verla se fue, ahí lo supo

– **Yo…-** la otra negó

– **Tú crees que no sé lo que dirás, no eres bueno al disimular, se acerca el final ¿no?-** la morena la miro sorprendida **– ¿Te sorprende?** -Q sonrió tristemente

– **Si yo…-** asintió

– **Lo sé, es sorprendente porque no has sabido disimular, lo supe desde hace meses, pero no dije nada, porque al principio pensé que era mi imaginación, pero no fue así, las miradas, esos roces accidentales, pero… no quería aceptarlo, no podía, pasamos por tanto que pensé que estaba loca, pero todo mi mundo se vino abajo cuando te vi besarla, mirarla como me mirabas-** la morena escuchaba esas palabras, y sentía como se le oprimía el corazón

– **Quinn, yo… no quería…-** no sabía que decir **–Yo…-** no le salían las palabras

– **Calma-** la detuvo **–Sé que no fue tu intensión partirme en dos este corazón-** se aguantaba las ganas de llorar **–no me debes explicaciones, por lo que pasamos juntos, sé que en el corazón no se manda, así que no tengo mucho que hacer, ahora solo queda olvidarte ¿eh?-** Rachel dejo caer sus lágrimas **–Anda tonta-** se acercó a ella **–no llores, ella te espera, no deberías llorar por mí, dejarte ir y olvidarte-** la morena negó

– **Yo… te quiero, no quería que las cosas así pasaran yo de verdad…-** Rachel intentaba no lastimar, pero con sus palabras lo único que conseguía era herir más el pobre corazón en pedazos de la rubia

– **No disfraces con palabras lo que en realidad está pasando, que lo único que consigues es lastimarme-** Berry le miro

– **Es lo último te quiero, en verdad te tengo cariño, yo espero que podamos ser amigos-** esas últimas palabras, hicieron morderse el labio a la otra

– **No quiero ser tu amiga Rachel ¿dime para qué? Si ya no te tendré-** la morena bajo la mirada

– **Lo siento, en verdad…** -intentaba de nuevo

– **¡Basta!-** casi grito la otra, haciendo que Rachel diera un salto, para mirarla casi asustada **–Solo una última cosa ¿puedo besarte por última vez?-** pidió la rubia, obviamente la otra no se esperaba eso, así que la miro confusa

– **Yo… si-** acepto, no había porque negarse, Quinn no le estaba armando un escándalo es más, estaba siendo muy civilizada pidiendo solo eso

– **Gracias…-** dijo la rubia antes de acercarse a la morena, para tomar entre sus manos la cara

La rubia la miro a los ojos clavando sus hermosos ojos verdes en los chocolates de la mujer que pensó era de su vida, que lamentablemente no lo era, sonrió antes de unir sus labios, ese beso era el último, dejando salir su lágrimas, un beso que le sabia a un adiós, una despedida, un corazón herido.

Se separaron la rubia le dio la espalda, mientras la morena saboreaba los labios de la que un día fue la mujer que amo, o eso creía, Quinn se limpió las lágrimas antes de voltear a verla.

– **Es hora que te vayas, ella se va aburrir abajo-** la otra abrió los ojos, no sabía que la otra estaba al tanto que Kitty le esperaba en el coche **–Les vi llegar-** negó **–Vete, es hora de que sigas tu camino, y que yo intente lo mismo** -la morena le miro

– **Quinn…** -le llamo

– **Deja Rachel, vete… por favor…-** la otra asintió

– **Cuídate Quinn-** dijo mientras salía del departamento

– **Tú también, cuídate mi amor** -susurro a la nada

Cuando sabía que la morena ya no podía oírla se dejó caer hincada en el piso, dejando salir sus lágrimas, había perdido, pero era lo correcto, no iba actuar como una novia despechada, ella no era así, Rachel no la amaba más, así que no podía decirle que se quedara, no valía la pena vivir así, dolía no lo niega, dolía como los mil demonios, pero ella era fuerte, una Fabray como su padre siempre decía, así que saldría de esta, sería feliz, y la morena sería una hermosa recuerdo nada más, y eso era lo que necesitaba.

– **Saldré adelante, esto no me hundirá, me hará mas fuerte-** se dijo.

Y así, Quinn lo sabía, era fuerte, no moría por eso, había muchísimas personas que podría conocer, obviamente nadie seria como Rachel, podría ser mejores, y sonrió entre sus llanto sonrió, serian mejores, no amaría así como amo a la morena, podría amar más que a la morena, y eso le gusto, le gusto darse cuenta que por ese rompimiento ella estaría bien. –Gracias Rachel… por enseñarme lo que es amar… y por quererme… ahora solo me queda seguir, y ser feliz…-sonrió porque podía hacerlo y lo haría

Déjame besarte por última vez…

Por qué ese beso cerraba un ciclo con ella, era para pasar página y se lo agracia en verdad, lo hacía.

* * *

 _No sé si vaya a ser de su agrado, la verdad es que la canción me hace ponerme Sad, y no sé, no hay final feliz o tal vez sí, no sé, sígame pidiendo que canciones escribir._


End file.
